A Una Puerta de Distancia
by darknessprincess
Summary: Cuando Elena consigue una beca de investigación y se va a vivir con su hermano no se imagina todo lo que le va a pasar allí.


A Una Puerta De Distancia.

Pairings Damon/Elena y pareja sorpresa.

Cuando Elena consigue una beca de investigación y se va a vivir con su hermano no se imagina todo lo que le va a pasar allí.

Los personajes son de LJSmith y de CW.

Capítulo 1 – Empezando con buen pie

Elena estaba en la estación de autobús esperando emocionada.

Hacía más de un año que no veía a su hermano, desde que consiguiera ese trabajo en publicidad en Los Angeles no había tenido tiempo de volver a casa.

Elena sabía bien que todo aquello eran escusas, que su hermano realmente no quería volver allí. Bueno, ella también habría buscado cualquier escusa para no volver a casa después de cómo su padre trató a su hermano la última vez que estuvo allí, cuando le habló de cómo se sentía realmente, de cómo era él en realidad.

Fue algo muy duro para su hermano acabar por reconocer todo aquello, pero ella estaba muy orgullosa de él, tremendamente orgullosa, no creía que pudiera haber en el mundo alguien que quisiera más a su hermano que ella. Lo amaba con locura, siempre lo había visto como un modelo a seguir; y el sentimiento era mutuo, su hermano la adoraba y cuidaba de ella. Los dos habían sido siempre todo el uno para el otro: amigos, confidentes, paños de lágrimas, molestias, tapaderas para evitar líos…

Por todo aquello tenía el corazón en un puño esperando que la fuera a buscar a la estación. Este año que iba a pasar con él era un verdadero regalo, ¡aquella beca de investigación había venido caída del cielo!

Sintió cómo le hacían cosquillas en la espalda y al volverse se encontró con la sonrisa de su hermano justo frente a ella. Él la atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo de oso y los pies de Elena levantaron del suelo. Su hermano le dio un par de vueltas en el aire como cuando eran pequeños mientras los dos reían a carcajadas felices por el rencuentro.

Estás preciosa bichito – dijo Stefan poniendo un poco de pelo caído tras su oreja.

Tú tampoco estás mal – sonrió ella.

¿Esto es todo lo que has traído? – preguntó señalando las maletas que la acompañaban. Elena asintió aún con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – En marcha – dijo Stefan tomando la bolsa de deporte sobre su hombro y arrastrando el pequeño trolley.

Una hora más tarde llegaron a casa de Stefan. La casa estaba en un barrio a las afueras, bastante tranquilo y familiar. Tenía su propia parcela de jardín delante de la casa, donde un gran roble daba una agradable sombra. Se imaginó a sí misma leyendo apoyada en su tronco y sonrió, aquel sitio le gustaba de veras, no se sentiría tan mal si Stefan tenía que abandonarla a menudo por causa del trabajo. Ella sólo tenía que acudir a la universidad 20 horas a la semana, las cuales podría distribuir a su propia elección, eso le dejaba mucho tiempo libre. Realmente iba a ser un gran año.

Stefan dejó las maletas en el suelo del salón y fue a tomarle de las manos.

Ven, te enseñaré la casa y tu habitación – explicó sonriente.

La casa tenía un amplio salón comunicado con la cocina con barra americana, en la barra había unos taburetes para poder sentarse a comer.

En el salón había un enorme televisor y unos sofás que parecían muy cómodos.

Lo que más le gustó a Elena fue el jardín trasero.

¡Tienes piscina! – gritó saliendo emocionada.

¿Quieres darte un baño? – preguntó Stefan sonriendo.

¡Desde luego! Enséñame mi cuarto para que pueda cambiarme – le sonrió ella en respuesta.

En la planta de arriba había tres habitaciones dispuestas a lo largo de un amplio pasillo, una frente a las escaleras y dos a ambos lados.

Esta es mi habitación - dijo Stefan señalando la de la izquierda - Esta será la tuya – dijo señalando la de la derecha – y ésta es la de Damon – dijo Stefan con cuidado.

¿Damon? – preguntó Elena sin entender muy bien.

Es mi amigo desde la facultad, compartimos piso allí también. Fue quien me ayudó a conseguir el curro aquí. Cuando le dije que me mudaba decidimos buscarnos algo grande a las afueras, con un sueldo sólo no te creas que hubiera tenido piscina – sonrió.

¿Y también es…

¡Desde luego que no! – le cortó una voz desde las escaleras.

¡Damon! – sonrió Stefan al ver a su amigo – Esta es mi hermana, Elena. Elena, este es Damon - hizo las presentaciones.

Tanto gusto, me voy a la cama – dijo Damon sin mirarla siquiera y abriendo la habitación.

¿Llegas ahora? – preguntó Stefan asombrado.

Larga historia, mañana hablamos, o en la cena si me levanto a tiempo – y con esto se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Elena estaba en estado de shock, delante de ella acababa de desfilar alguna especie de supermodelo vestido completamente de negro y con los ojos azules más preciosos que hubiera visto en su vida, era guapísimo, pero totalmente maleducado. ¿Qué le habría costado darse la vuelta y saludarla como es debido? ¿Dándole un beso? Oh, imaginarse el contacto de esos labios contra su mejilla la hizo estremecer.

¿Aún quieres darte ese baño? – preguntó Stefan haciéndola volver a la realidad.

Sí, por favor – (ahora lo necesito) pensó.

Cada habitación tiene su baño así que no tendremos problemas – sonrió Stefan. Elena se echó a los brazos de su hermano y le apretó con fuerza.

Te he echado mucho de menos – le dijo apretándose contra su pecho.

Yo también, bichito – dijo él besándole los cabellos y apoyando la barbilla en su pecho.

Al atardecer los dos hermanos seguían aún en la piscina, habían comido fuera y disfrutado del maravilloso día juntos. Elena miraba curiosa hacia la ventana de la habitación de Damon que era la única que daba a la piscina.

Tu amigo es un poco borde ¿no? – preguntó metiendo las piernas en el agua junto a Stefan.

Es un buen tío, sólo es algo callado – respondió Stefan.

Y un juerguista, vaya horas de llegar – protestó Elena.

Es lo que tenemos los médicos, a veces tenemos turnos de noche – espetó Damon a sus espaldas.

Elena sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cara. ¿Qué era este tío, un gato? ¿Cómo es que no había oído ninguna de las dos veces que se había acercado? Y lo peor es que la había pillado con esa bocaza que dios le había dado y que en tantos líos la metía. Genial, Elena. Menuda forma de empezar.

Se volvió para verle de pie junto a la piscina y la respiración se le congeló. Llevaba sólo un vaquero azul claro con algunas roturas y estaba descalzo. Aquel chico era la perfección en persona.

Disculpa – dijo casi sin voz.

¿Sueles juzgar a todo el mundo así a la ligera? – continuó Damon enfadado.

No, lo siento – volvió a disculparse Elena.

Vaya, entonces debería sentirme privilegiado – dijo sonriente, y el enfado parecí haberse ido por completo. Wow, además de guapo es bipolar, pensó Elena: mala combinación.

Damon se acercó a la nevera de fuera y sacando una cerveza se sentó en una de las sillas.

Sólo está de broma - le susurró Stefan al ver que aún tenía la cara compungida.

Soy una bocas – vocalizó ella completamente roja.

Dime, ¿has conocido a alguien? – preguntó ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

No, nadie que valga la pena – dijo mirando al suelo.

¿Seguro? – preguntó Damon acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la piscina junto a Elena, con un pie dentro del agua y el brazo apoyado graciosamente en la rodilla que mantenía doblada.

(No le mires al pecho, no le mires al pecho) – pensaba Elena con verdadero esfuerzo.

¿Te refieres a…? – preguntó Stefan algo cortado.

Exacto – dijo Damon – te dio su número ¿no? No seas tonto y ¡llama! – le animó Damon.

No sé… era un chico algo raro… - dijo Stefan llevándose una mano al pelo.

Bueno, no pierdes nada, y si no al menos podrás echar un buen polvo – rio.

¡Damon! Mi hermana… - se rio Stefan echándole agua.

Oh, no creo que haya dicho nada que ella no sepa Stefan, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó la última frese con voz más grave, mirándola fijamente y Elena volvió a sentir que toda la sangre se le iba a la cara y el aire se le iba de los pulmones (no le mires a los labios) pensó, y negó con la cabeza bajando la vista avergonzada. Wow, iba a ser un año la mar de interesante…

Capítulo 2 – ¿Pero qué te pasa, Elena?

Elena abrió los ojos desperezándose y al ver la hora en el reloj de la mesilla dio un salto. ¡Era tarde!

Se lavó la cara rápidamente, se metió en unos vaqueros y la primera camiseta que pilló y salió del cuarto dando saltos mientras se acababa de meter las deportivas y de recoger el pelo en una coleta alta.

El en pasillo se topó de frente con Damon quien subía con un café en una mano y el periódico en la otra. Elena vio cómo pasaba todo a cámara lenta sin poder pararse y temiéndose lo peor, la cara de Damon al encontrársela de frente sin poderla esquivar, el café de Damon derramándose sobre este, y el culazo que dio ella contra el suelo al apartarla Damon de un empujón.

¡Aaarggg! – gritó Damon al sentir el café caliente sobre su pecho y se quitó la camiseta inmediatamente para dejar de sentirlo. Elena abrió la boca de par en par e inmediatamente volvió a cerrarla avergonzada. Llevaba sólo los pantalones del pijama que le caían sobre las caderas mostrando el inicio de éstas. ¿Es que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a ver a Damon sin camiseta? Volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo y la respuesta fue obvia: NO.

Buenos días a ti también – le dijo enfadado mientras se agachaba a limpiar con la camiseta lo poco que se había caído al suelo.

Perdona, yo lo recogeré – dijo acercándose. Damon la miró aún enfadado y se levantó para entrar en su cuarto sin cruzar una palabra con ella. Elena suspiró, se levantó y bajó a la cocina.

Allí Stefan desayunaba un gran bol de cereales frente al televisor que estaba colgado sobre la nevera.

Buenos días – la saludó con la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas, Stefan siempre de tan buen humor.

Buenas – dijo cogiendo una manzana del frutero - ¿Puedes llevarme a la universidad? – le preguntó.

Oh, lo siento bichito, pero tengo una reunión a primera hora y si te llevo no llegaré a tiempo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? – le preguntó.

Lo olvidé, con todo el lío de instalarme y el cansancio y todo lo demás… - respondió pensativa.

Damon no trabaja hoy, cuando hace turno de noche luego libra dos días, puedo decirle que te lleve o te preste el coche, ¿que te parece? – sugirió Stefan.

¿Damon? – preguntó Elena agobiada ante la idea después de su encontronazo con él de hacía un momento. Stefan le hizo un gesto con la mirada y Elena palideció al notar que Damon debía estar tras ella en estos momentos. Se volvió y allí estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una enigmática mirada, entre divertido y enfadado.

¿Otra vez hablando de mí a mis espaldas? – preguntó y ésta vez ella supo que estaba de broma, pero no por ello se sintió menos cortada.

¿Puedes dejarle tu coche a Elena para ir a la universidad? Yo tengo que irme ya– preguntó Stefan levantándose a dejar el bol en la fregadera.

¿Dejarle mi coche? Estás de coña, ¿no? – preguntó Damon alterado, los críos y sus juguetitos… pensó Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco segura de que no la veía en esos momentos – Prefiero llevarla, no tengo nada que hacer de todas formas – añadió.

Gracias, hasta la tarde bichito – dijo Stefan y dándole un beso en el pelo salió de la cocina y de la casa.

Damon se puso frente a ella apoyado majestuosamente sobre la encimera cruzando las piernas por los tobillos y apoyando cruzados los brazos sobre el pecho.

Cuando tú digas, _"bichito" _– le dijo sonriente y Elena pestañeó antes de bajar la vista por la intensidad de su sonrisa.

A la hora de comer, Elena esperaba fuera del edificio de física, donde había quedado con Damon para que fuera a buscarla y llevarla de vuelta a casa. ¿Por qué no había tomado el autobús? ¿Es que no había tenido bastante con media hora de incómodos silencios en el coche por un día?

Y hablando del diablo lo vio acercarse hacia ella en su mustang descapotable gris. Llevaba una mano en el volante y la otra apoyada en la ventanilla abierta. Sus preciosos ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de aviador, y tenía el pelo revuelto por el aire y le sentaba genial.

Elena se acercó al coche rezando por no tropezarse y darse de bruces delante de él, gracias que no la estaba mirando, sino le habría costado mucho más.

Se subió al coche y al cerrar la puerta ésta no se cerró bien del todo, se volvió a sonreírle tímidamente e intentó volver a cerrarla sin suerte, Elena suspiró y tuvo que darle dos veces más hasta que finalmente con un portazo se cerró y Elena al girarse se dio un cabezazo con Damon quien se había adelantado a ayudarla a cerrar.

¿Siempre eres tan torpe? – preguntó Damon exasperado.

Elena se volvió a él, se había quitado las gafas de sol y la miraba enfadado con la boca cerrada y los labios formando una apretada línea.

¿Y tú siempre eres tan borde? – preguntó ella enfadada a su vez.

Pues sí, o incluso más – sonrió y se giró para arrancar el motor.

Stefan iba hacia su coche algo cansado, deseando sentarse ahí y cerrar la puerta un rato cerrar los ojos un momento.

¡Stefan! - le llamaron y al reconocer la voz se puso algo nervioso - ¡Qué casualidad!

Klaus se acercaba a él sonriente y le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntó Klaus señalando al edificio del que Stefan salía.

Sí, en la planta quince. En JP – contestó Stefan relajado.

¡Qué bien! Yo vivo a un par de calles, había salido a correr un poco – se señaló como justificando que fuera en chándal. – No me llamaste – le dijo directamente cambiando de tema.

Ah, he estado liado, mi hermana ha venido a la ciudad, mucho trabajo… - se escusó llevándose una mano al pelo.

Ah, ya veo… no hacía falta que inventaras más de una escusa, con una sola habría valido – contestó triste.

No, es cierto… ¿querrías quedar a cenar con nosotros el sábado? – preguntó armándose de valor, le gustaba aquel chico.

Bien, ¿a las ocho donde el otro día? – preguntó Klaus más animado.

Genial – contestó Stefan y los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un momento sin decir ni una palabra.

Voy a seguir poniéndome en forma – sonrió Klaus y siguió corriendo hacia el paseo marítimo. Stefan le siguió con la mirada hasta que decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Elena estaba tumbada en la hamaca tomando el sol, oyó como la puerta corredera del salón se abría y se aprovechó de que llevaba las gafas de sol para abrir los ojos y mirarlo en todo su esplendor sin ser vista.

Damon se quitó la camiseta sin mirarla y la dejó sobre una silla. Con un grácil salto se metió en el agua de cabeza saliendo en el otro extremo de la piscina para empezar a nadar a crawl.

Elena observaba esa poderosa espalda mientras avanzaba por el agua, esos musculosos bíceps… y pensó que pronto necesitaría una ducha también.

En ese momento Damon salió de la piscina con un fuerte impulso justo frente a ella, la respiración se le cortó.

¿Disfrutando de la vista, _"bichito"_? – le preguntó sacudiéndose el pelo hacia ella al ir a buscar una toalla. Elena se sonrojó de arriba abajo y agradeció llevar un rato al sol para disimularlo.

No me llames así, sólo Stefan me llama así – se quejó casi sin voz.

Vale, vale – rio sentándose junto a ella - ¿Qué tal tu primer día de universidad, bichiii digo Elena? – le preguntó muy traviesamente.

¿Ahora eres amable conmigo? – preguntó ella bajando las gafas para mostrar los ojos.

Bueno, he mirado alrededor y no hay nada con que puedas quemarme o golpearme – le sacó la lengua.

Lo siento - se disculpó avergonzada – Normalmente no soy tan torpe, es sólo… - se calló.

¿Sólo qué? – preguntó Damon animado.

Que tú me pones nerviosa – reconoció mirándose las manos.

¿Lo hago? – preguntó Damon sonriendo con divertida curiosidad. Elena asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. Damon soltó una sonora carcajada y se levantó para entrar en la casa todavía riéndose.

Capullo – murmuró Elena entrecerrando los ojos.

Capítulo 3 – Eso si que no me lo esperaba…

Elena se despertó de madrugada al oir un teléfono sonando. Miró la mesilla y vio que eran las dos de la madrugada. Cuando recordó que Damon era médico, pensó que quizá tendría una urgencia o algo.

Las paredes eran bastante finas y en el silencio de la noche pudo oír cuando Damon descolgó el móvil al otro lado, escuchando una conversación completamente diferente.

¿Diga? – respondió soñoliento.

¡¿Crees que son horas de llamar a nadie? – le oyó decir enfadado. – Además, no sé que leches haces llamándome.

Pensé que era del hospital, no he mirado el número…-

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA, KATH – gritó.

Katherine…

Por favor, no llores…

No Kath, ¡NO!…

¿Qué estás DONDE?

Mierda, Katherine…

Oyó como la puerta de la habitación de Damon se abría y sus pasos bajando corriendo las escaleras, aguzó el oído y oyó la puerta de la casa. Y unas voces que no entendía y que parecían venir de fuera. Su curiosidad pudo con ella y se asomó al pasillo para encontrarse con un soñoliento Stefan que había abierto también su puerta al otro lado. Stefan le hizo un gesto para que fuera a su habitación y cuando pasó por el pasillo la puerta volvió a cerrarse y las voces se hicieron presentes en el salón. Se sentía mal por estar escuchando, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, así Stefan y ella se quedaron en silencio en la puerta del cuarto de él.

Damon, por favor, sé razonable – dijo Katherine entre llantos.

¡¿Y me lo dice quien se planta en mi casa a las dos de la mañana? – gritó.

No me has dado otra opción, no me contestas al teléfono, no respondes mis mensajes – se la oía nerviosa.

Metete esto en la cabeza, Kath: ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! – gritó.

¿Ya no me quieres? – preguntó ella.

Claro que te quiero Kath, pero eso ya no importa ¿entiendes? ¡Ya no importa! –

Elena miró a Stefan preguntándole con los ojos y él se encogió de hombros y bostezando se metió en su habitación. Pobre Damon, pensó mirando hacia el hueco de la escalera.

Damon, por favor… - lloraba más fuerte.

No llores Kath, levántate, anda… ven aquí –

Todo se quedó en silencio y Elena curiosa se acercó un poco a la barandilla de la escalera para intentar ver qué pasaba sin ser vista. Que todo estuviera a oscuras la ayudaba.

En el salón Damon abrazaba a una joven morena que temblaba sollozando sonoramente. Él abrió los ojos mirando hacia la escalera y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Elena se quedó congelada, avergonzada. No podía moverse ni un milímetro, ni apartar la mirada de Damon, quien, enfadado, entrecerró los ojos.

Ven, anda… te llevaré a casa – le dijo dulcemente a la joven rodeándola con su brazo y acompañándola fuera.

Elena se quedó donde estaba casi sin poder moverse, se apoyó hacia atrás contra la puerta. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se preguntó. Seguro que no se atrevería a preguntar a Damon, y menos después de que la hubiera pillado cotilleando. ¿Qué le pasaba con este chico? ¿Es que no iba a haber ni un día en que no metiera la pata con él?

No sabía cuanto tiempo después la zarandeaban. Abrió los ojos y Damon estaba enfrente de ella con cara de pocos amigos. Oh, ¡se había quedado dormida justo contra la puerta de Damon!

¿Quieres un informe? – le preguntó él susurrando visiblemente molesto.

Elena negó con la cabeza y se levantó para apartarse totalmente avergonzada. Damon abrió la puerta, y se metió en la habitación, sin saber de dónde Elena sacó fuerzas y le siguió.

Lo siento mucho – susurró.

Damon se dio la vuelta a mirarla entre molesto y sorprendido por su intromisión. Elena se acercó más a él. Damon la miraba sin decir nada.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo no soy así, no sé que me pasa contigo…. no hago más que meter la pata, lo siento mucho, de verdad yo…

Damon se acercó hacia ella y pasando una mano tras su cuello y otra por su cintura la atrajo para besarla en los labios. Al principio el beso la sorprendió, se quedó congelada con los ojos abiertos sintiendo como Damon la besaba con rabia, con necesidad, intentando abrirse paso a su boca. Cerró los ojos y le dejó entrar, sintiendo como sus lenguas se unían en un dulce y apasionado baile y metiendo los dedos entre los negros cabellos de Damon. De repente él se detuvo y se apartó mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos, la respiración entrecortada.

¡Joder! – espetó soltándola, más para sí mismo que para Elena.

¿Joder? – preguntó ella abrazándose ofendida.

Sí, ¡Joder! – dijo sentándose en la cama – No tenía que haberte besado, es sólo que Kath me ha puesto de los nervios, y tú estabas ahí y ahora no te callabas y… - se pasaba las manos por el pelo nervioso, pero Elena ya no quiso escuchar nada más y se fue corriendo a su habitación encerrándose dentro.

Durante toda la mañana Elena había tenido bastante suerte evitando encontrarse con Damon. Él se había ido a trabajar y ella había bajado a por un café y se había encerrado en su cuarto con las notas de su proyecto.

A la hora de comer Elena supo que evitarlo ya no iba a ser tan fácil. Tenía hambre y llegaba un delicioso olor escaleras arriba. Sabía seguro que Stefan no estaba en casa, así que no podía ser otro que Damon el que estuviera cocinando.

Se levantó de la cama, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta para salir de su cuarto. El olor era ahora aún mejor.

En la cocina Damon estaba de espaldas, iba vestido de negro y llevaba un paño colgado del hombro.

¡Hola! – la saludó sonriente - ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó.

Elena asintió en silencio y la sonrisa de Damon se amplió.

Genial - le dijo – Siéntate – y le señaló los taburetes y la barra.

Ella lo contemplaba cómo se movía de un lado a otro con total soltura, preparando los platos, los vasos, probando la comida…

Al poco puso delante de ella un plato, había dispuesto el contenido de manera que formaban una perfectamente reconocible cara de pena . Elena le miró y él la contemplaba con la más hermosa cara de pucheritos que hubiera visto en su vida, ¿cómo iba a seguir enfadada con él? Sonrió.

¿Me perdonas? – preguntó sonriente a su vez y Elena asintió. Damon suspiró aliviado y fue a por su plato para sentarse a comer frente a ella.

Stefan estaba empezando a sentirse un poco tonto sentado en el banco del paseo marítimo y vestido con su pantalón de chándal gris y su camiseta de tirantas celeste. ¿Y si no aparecía? O peor, ¿y si aparecía? Empezaba a pensar que era la idea más tonta que había tenido nunca, ya habían quedado el sábado de todas formas, ¿no podía esperar? La respuesta era No. Tenía ganas de verle… pasar un rato agradable… conocerse mejor… Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando lo vio acercarse sonriente.

¡Stefan! – dijo sin disimular su alegría - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado.

Pensé que quizá podría tener suerte, encontrarme contigo y acompañarte un rato – sonrió Stefan de vuelta señalando que se había vestido para la ocasión.

¡Qué bien! Pero te advierto que llevo un ritmo fuerte – sonrió insinuante.

Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz – sonrió Stefan jugando al mismo juego.

Eso espero – le guiñó un ojo y salió a correr. Stefan al poco le cogió el ritmo y comenzaron a correr juntos y relajados ante la atenta mirada de las olas.

Damon se volvió a sentar frente a Elena dejando las dos tazas de café sobre la mesa. Casi no habían hablado durante la comida. Damon parecía estar preocupado, pensativo, ella sintió que quería ayudarlo.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, él levantó la vista mirándola fijamente.

Siempre – sonrió, pero sus ojos no sonreían.

Si necesitas hablar… - continuó ella animándole con una cálida sonrisa.

¿De qué? ¿De Kath? No merece ni que hable de ella – dijo levantándose.

Te oí decir que la querías… - añadió Elena.

Digo muchas cosas, no me creas siempre – le guiñó un ojo y se llevó las tazas al fregadero.

Capítulo 4 - Y llegó el sábado.

Stefan estaba en su habitación mirándose en el espejo, no le gustó la camisa que llevaba y la dejó sobre la cama donde ya tenía otras cuatro.

Elena se asomó a la puerta del cuarto y se rio al verlo.

¿Nervioso? – preguntó divertida. Stefan se giró a mirarla con cara compungida, Elena llevaba un sencillo vestido estilo polito azul marino sin mangas, el pelo recogido en una coleta y unas converse.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan guapa con tan poco? – se quejó.

Anda, anda – le dijo ella yendo hacia la cama y eligiendo una camiseta gris de cuello en v.

Esta – añadió enseñándosela.

¿Esa? Se marca un poco ¿no? – preguntó inseguro.

¿Tienes algo que esconder? – sonrió Elena – No seas tonto Stef, tienes un cuerpazo, lúcelo – le dijo haciéndole cosquillas en los abdominales y Stefan rió y le quitó la camiseta de las manos.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Damon desde la puerta.

¿Tú vienes? – preguntó Elena sorprendida.

¿No puedo? – dijo Damon molesto.

No, claro que puedes, sólo que no lo sabía. ¿Por qué eres siempre así? – preguntó con gesto de desagrado.

¿Así cómo? – preguntó sonriente.

Tan tonto – respondió Elena sacándole la lengua.

Stefan los miró al uno y al otro y un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza pero lo eliminó rápidamente, ya tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar por una tarde.

Yo conduzco, "bichito" – dijo Damon sacándole la lengua también y esquivando un cojín de la cama de Stefan antes de salir.

Al llegar al bar los tres entraron buscando un sitio, junto a una mesa de billar, sentado en un taburete un chico les saludó.

Es guapo – animó Elena susurrando a su hermano, y éste empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Hola – saludó Damon estrechando la mano de Klaus y yendo hacia la mesa de billar para empezar a prepararla.

Hola Klaus – saludó Stefan y el joven le dio un cariñoso abrazo dejándolo sorprendido.

Hola – respondió Klaus separándose – Yo soy Klaus – saludó a Elena.

Elena – correspondió ella y los dos se dieron dos besos.

¿Jugamos una a parejas? – preguntó Damon terminando de colocar las bolas.

Yo contigo – respondió Elena, dejando que los otros dos jugaran juntos.

Yayyyy, qué suerte la mía – bromeó Damon.

No te haces una idea, soy muy buena en esto chaval – desafió Elena.

Oh, jugad vosotros entonces, yo no soy especialmente fan del billar – dijo Klaus y se sentó.

Stefan dejó su chaqueta en un taburete y se sentó junto a él.

Elena rompió y dos bolas rayadas entraron en las troneras. Lanzó su mirada más desafiante a Damon que la miraba apoyado en su palo con una cerveza en la mano.

Suerte – dijo Damon altivo y Elena volvió a tirar metiendo otra bola rayada en la tronera sorprendiendo a Damon.

Ella suele ganarme, Damon – dijo Stefan y Damon le miró asombrado, Stefan y él tenían sus problemas siempre a la hora de decidir quien era mejor, unas veces ganaba uno, otras ganaba el otro… y no le hacía ninguna gracia perder contra Elena.

El rato pasaba y las bolas iban metiéndose por turnos en las troneras, los dos estaban bastante empatados.

Tu hermana es muy simpática – comentó Klaus – y guapa, en eso ha salido a ti – le dijo mirándole afectado, Stefan le sonrió.

¿Dónde te gustaría ir a cenar luego? – le preguntó sonriente intentando no cortarse con que le entrara tan directamente.

A cualquier sitio donde podamos estar sólos… - le dijo. Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento y Stefan con atrevimiento le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, acariciándola.

Me parece bien – le dijo.

Vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo…. Stefan, Damon… ¿quien es tu amiga? – preguntó un chico moreno al otro lado de la mesa de billar.

Kol – dijo Stefan temiéndose lo peor.

En un instante y sin cruzar una palabra Damon se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado asestándole un puñetazo en la nariz y haciéndole caer al suelo de culo estrepitosamente.

Stefan se levantó para detener a su amigo antes de que la cosa llegara a más.

Oh, qué bonito… el cornudo y el maricón – dijo Kol desde el suelo.

Damon casi se lanza de nuevo a por él, pero Klaus se unió a Stefan para ayudarle.

No merece la pena, Damon. Déjalo, es una sabandija – dijo Stefan a su amigo.

Kol se había levantado a duras penas y se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz cuando los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta y Stefan le hizo una señal a Elena, quien estaba de espectador alucinado, para irse.

De todas formas yo no hice nada, la puta se me tiró encima – dijo Kol.

Damon se soltó de quien le retenía y se lazó a dar puñetazos a un Kol que no sabía cómo pararlos, recibió cuatro, y una patada en el suelo antes de que Stefan volviera a separarlos.

No quiero volverte a ver la cara, si te veo otra vez estás muerto – le susurró cogiéndole de las solapas, y por la cara de miedo que Kol le puso le creyó enteramente capaz de ello.

Fuera del bar Damon se apoyó en sobre el techo del coche muy cabreado y se miró los castigados nudillos. Se volvió a los otros tres que no sabían qué decirle.

Siento haber arruinado la noche… - dijo intentando sonreír.

Salir contigo siempre es una aventura – bromeó Stefan - ¿nos vamos a casa? – preguntó.

No, toma el coche, yo me iré dando un paseo… no está lejos de todas formas… - dijo sacando las llaves y dándoselas a Stefan y con un asentimiento de cabeza se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar.

Elena miró a Stefan, los dos estuvieron en silencio un momento.

Voy a acompañarlo, vosotros disfrutad de la noche – sonrió y salió corriendo llamándole.

Puedes irte, lo entiendo perfectamente – dijo Klaus.

Conozco a Damon, va a llegar a casa y beber como un cosaco… mañana es mejor momento para hablar con él… - explicó Stefan.

¿Cena entonces? – preguntó Klaus.

Se ve que yo conduzco – sonrió Stefan mostrando las llaves.

Me encanta dejarme llevar – sonrió Klaus en respuesta.

Damon esperaba a que Elena quien venía corriendo se le uniera.

Se ir solo a casa – le respondió borde.

¡Pero yo no! – se quejó Elena – No querrás que me quede sola con esos dos de sujetavelas ¿no?

Está bien, pero estate calladita – protestó Damon.

¿Qué vas a hacer si no? ¿Besarme? – preguntó ella molesta y Damon la miró con odio y comenzó a andar tan rápido que Elena tuvo que correr un poco para ponerse a su altura.

Lo siento, siempre hablo de más – se disculpó Elena, pues pensaba que no debía haberle dicho eso después de todo lo que había pasado.

Calladita – pidió Damon y Elena le obedeció.

Unas horas más tarde, ya de madrugada, Elena bajó a por agua a la cocina y se encontró allí con Damon.

Estaba sentado en la barra a oscuras con una cerveza en la mano y en la otra una pequeña caja que contemplaba con gesto triste, parecía que hubiera estado llorando, pero no lo podía saber seguro, puesto que sólo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de la cocina.

Damon levantó la vista y la vio allí, congelada una vez más en su presencia, en la puerta de la cocina.

Siempre tan oportuna – se quejó secándose los ojos con la mano y guardando la caja en el bolsillo trasero levantándose.

Lo siento – se disculpó Elena con voz baja.

Dices eso mucho, de hecho ¡todas lo decís! – dijo enfadado acercándose tambaleante.

¿Estás borracho? – preguntó ella.

Un poquito – reconoció él señalando la cantidad con los dedos de la mano.

Mejor me voy – dijo ella dándose la vuelta, pero Damon la tomó de la muñeca.

Tú me besaste – le dijo.

¿Perdona? – preguntó ella.

Cuando te besé el otro día, no debí hacerlo, pero tú me correspondiste de todas formas, ¿por qué? – insistió.

Suéltame, Damon. Estás borracho – pidió Elena.

¿Por qué? – siguió insistiendo acercándose más a ella.

Por favor, me haces daño – dijo Elena intentando soltarse.

¿Daño? – preguntó soltándola – ¡No sabes lo que es el daño! Cuando cojan tu corazón de tu pecho, lo arrastren por el suelo pisoteado y lo tiren a la basura entonces podrás decirme lo que es el daño. Hasta entonces YO soy el experto – dijo y salió de la cocina tambaleante.

Capítulo 5 – Katherine, eres una zorra.

_Damon estaba terminando de colocar los pétalos de rosa sobre la cama. Se apartó y la miró desde los pies. Todo estaba perfecto. Sonrió. La perfecta habitación para pasar la perfecta noche con su perfecta prometida._

_Había estado de guardia en el hospital desde que se lo pidiera, y estaba deseando que ella llegara a casa del trabajo para sorprenderla con esa romántica noche._

_Aún no se podía creer que ella le hubiera dicho que "Sí". Todo había sido bastante rápido, apenas hacía un año que conocía a Katherine, pero lo que sentía por ella sabía que era muy fuerte, profundo… como para desear pasar con ella el resto de su vida…_

_El anillo de Alice había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones. Cuando ella le dio su anillo, poco antes de morir, le dijo que buscara a una mujer con la que compartir su gran corazón, una mujer que fuera merecedora de su amor, su compasión y su ternura, una mujer que fuera capaz de hacerlo feliz… Esa era Katherine._

_Alice de seguro estaría muy feliz por él. Damon no pudo conocer a su madre, pero desde que Alice y su padre se casaran, ella había ocupado ese lugar totalmente. Se sentía afortunado de haber tenido a Alice en su vida… una gran mujer. Una lágrima estuvo a punto de escapar de sus ojos y decidió no pensar más en cosas tristes. Hoy era un día para celebrar, un día perfecto._

_Se sentó a esperar a los pies de la cama y empezó a impacientarse… lo malo de haberle dicho a Katherine que hoy tampoco se podrían ver era que no sabía la hora a la que ella iba a llegar a casa… quizá quedara con alguna amiga después del trabajo… Oh, qué poco le gustaban las sorpresas._

_La puerta de la casa se abrió y el corazón empezó a darle saltos de emoción. Se puso en pie, esperando, fuera se oía a Katherine andando soltando cosas en el salón. El apartamento de Katherine era pequeño, un salón unido a una cocina y una habitación con baño separada del salón con puertas correderas. Damon fijó su vista en las puertas, deseando que se abrieran en cualquier momento y ver la cara de Katherine ante la sorpresa que le había preparado._

_Llamaron a la puerta. Damon maldijo por todos los demonios del infierno a quien fuera que venía a estropear su perfecto momento. Agudizó el oído._

_Kol, ¿no qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has llamado antes de venir como siempre? – preguntó Katherine al ir a abrir._

_¿Kol? – pensó Damon - ¿Cómo siempre?_

_¿No decías que el idiota estaba en el hospital? – preguntó Kol entrando – Donde lo tienes, ¡queiro verlo!_

_Damon no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no tenía ni idea de qué narices hacía allí su hermanastro y aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo, como todo en lo que Kol andaba metido._

_¿Qué te dijo cuando te lo dio? – preguntó emocionado._

_Me dijo que era de tu madre, me dijo cosas preciosas Kol, me dijo que yo era la mujer que lo merecía, que tu madre se lo dio para dárselo a quien le amara, oh Kol… - sollozó Katherine._

_¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¡No tenía derecho! No tenía derecho a dárselo a él. No es suyo para dártelo. Me muero de ganas de ver qué cara pone cuando le digas que has cambiado de opinión y has perdido el anillo, jajajajaja – se rió._

_No he cambiado de opinión – dijo ella serena._

_¡¿Qué? – preguntó Kol molesto._

_Yo… creo que me estoy enamorando de él, no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero herirle – explicó Katherine sollozando._

_Un poco tarde ¿no? Estás metida en esto hasta el cuello, pequeña – espetó Kol – No sé de que me extraña que te flipes por él. ¿Qué es lo que tiene, eh?_

_No sé Kol, tiene un gran corazón, es tierno, es divertido… es … creo que es único…_

_¡Basta! El otro día en tu cama no decías lo mismo, el otro día YO era lo único que veías, al menos era el único que tenías entre tus bragas…_

_Katherine se sentó en el sillón llorando, Damon no sabía si podría escuchar más, sentía como si el corazón le hubiera dejado de latir, los oídos le zumbaban, un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, se sentía enfermo, hundido… se quería morir en aquel mismo instante._

_Al final sabía que eras perfecta para el trabajo, aunque has resultado ser una puta de pena – dijo Kol visiblemente enfadado._

_Devuélveme el anillo, Kol. Quiero dárselo a Damon y contarle todo – pidió Katherine._

_¿Estás loca? Aunque pensándolo mejor hazlo, cuéntale todo lo que tú y yo hemos hecho, seguro que se le rompe su "gran corazón" en mil pedazos. Y no volverá a mirarte, créeme. ¿Quieres quedarte con el idiota? No me importa, pero el anillo es mio._

_Damon ya no aguantó más, sentía que el aire no le llenaba los pulmones, quería escapar de allí, salir de aquella habitación, aunque para ello tuviera que verles las caras a ambos. Abrió las puertas correderas y en silencio se introdujo en el salón. Los otros dos se giraron al oír en ruido asustados, al verles Katherine abrió los ojos llena de pánico, Kol sonrió._

_Damon – lloró Katherine intentando acercarse. Damon levantó una mano pidiéndole que se quedara donde estaba y sin mirarla se acercó a su hermanastro que lo miraba con una sonrisa en la boca y un poco de miedo a su reacción en los ojos._

_Kol – dijo casi sin voz - Si tanto significaba para ti el anillo, ¿no podrías habérmelo pedido? – preguntó dando a entender que era la más obvia de las opciones._

_¿Y perderme esta cara? ¿Perderme esto? – sonrió Kol._

_Pero, ¿por qué Kol?- preguntó._

_Damon – volvió a pedir Katherine, pero él no la miraba, no se sentía capaz._

_Porque puedo, Damon – dijo él._

_¿Pero qué te he hecho yo? – preguntaba sin comprender._

_Me lo has quitado todo, ¿qué se siente eh? ¿Qué se siente al no tener nada, Damon? Nunca entendí por qué te quiso más que a mí. ¡Yo era su hijo! A mí me parió, me crió. ¡A ti te conoció cuando tenías quince años! Hasta la zorra te prefiere a ti en vez de a mí – dijo señalando a Katherine. Damon siguió sin mirarla._

_Piénsatelo Kol, piensa porqué no mereces que nadie te quiera. Alice te quería, ella confiaba en ti. Me decía: Kol cambiará, lo sé Damon. Me alegra que no esté aquí para verte – dijo y empezó a andar hacia la puerta, quería largarse de ahí de veras. Temía perder la poco compostura que le quedaba y hacer alguna locura como tirar a Kol por la ventana._

_Cuando estuvo en el rellano de la escalera pegó la espalda a la pared y se dejó caer al suelo hasta hacerse un ovillo, encerrando la cabeza entre las manos. No podía llorar, las lágrimas no le salían, se sentía seco por dentro, drenado de vida._

_Damon – la voz de Katherine susurrando le hizo levantar la cabeza._

_¿Por qué Katherine, por qué? Cómo he podido estar tan ciego, cómo me he dejado engañar así, cómo no lo he visto antes – dijo negando con la cabeza hablando en voz alta para sí mismo._

_Lo siento, Damon… yo… no lo pensé, no pensé que todo acabaría así… lo sabía, pero no lo pensé – dijo ella._

_Todo ha sido mentira… todo… - seguía negando Damon._

_No, Damon, no todo – dijo ella y le tomó la mano para dejar sobre ella la caja con el anillo dentro._

_Yo, te quiero Damon. Si has oído todo sabes que es así, ojalá pudieras perdonarme, ojalá pudiéramos olvidarnos de todo y ser felices, sé que podremos ser felices, sé que puedo merecerme ese anillo – dijo ella._

_Tú no te mereces ni respirar – dijo Damon levantándose furioso._

_No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, en mi vida, no quiero saber nada de ti, oír nada de ti, recordar nada de ti, sentir nada por ti. Para mí no te has muerto, para mí NO EXISTES – gritó y bajó corriendo las escaleras._

Stefan entró en la habitación de Damon por la mañana llevando un café cargado y acercándoselo a la nariz lo hizo despertarse.

He llamado al hospital, he dicho que habías pillado la gripe – le dijo dándoselo.

Gracias – dijo Damon con obvia resaca.

No vas a volver a hacerlo ¿verdad? – preguntó Stefan.

¿El qué? – dijo Damon sabiendo a qué se refería.

Hundirte en el infierno por esos dos, no lo merecen Damon. Estabas tan bien… no te dejes ir de nuevo… ¿de acuerdo? No lo permitiré, estaré aquí para darte una patada en el culo como vuelvas a destrozarte por ella, ¿me oyes?

Gracias – dijo Damon sonriendo – Stefan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó.

Claro, el que sea – dijo Stefan.

No le cuentes nada a Elena de todo esto, por favor… no quiero que sepa nada – pidió.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Stefan sin entender.

No quiero que sienta lástima de mí – explicó Damon dando un sorbo de café.

Capítulo 6 – No soy bueno para ti.

Unos días más después, Elena estaba sentada leyendo bajo la sombra del gran roble.

La tarde era algo calurosa, pero soplaba una agradable brisa de vez en cuando y hacía que estuviera disfrutando enormemente de su lectura.

Damon salió a la puerta. Iba con unos vaqueros negros y sin camiseta, descalzo como casi siempre que estaba por casa. Se acercó a ella y tumbándose en el césped apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas y le quitó el libro.

¿Qué lees? – preguntó y empezó a hojear el libro - ¿Cumbres Borrascosas? ¿En serio?

Elena le quitó el libro de las manos y le dio en la cabeza con él.

Aouch – se quejó Damon – Y ahora no ha sido un accidente.

Elena se rió.

¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó todavía riéndose.

Me aburro… ¿quieres ir por ahí a hacer algo? – le dijo inocentemente arrancando unas briznas de hierva.

¿Pero no estabas enfermo? – preguntó Elena. Damon dio un salto y se puso frente a ella.

¿Te parezco enfermo? – le preguntó señalándose, Elena le miró y su cuerpo la traicionó e instintivamente se mordió el labio contemplándolo. Damon se dio cuenta, quizá no era muy buena idea decirle de hacer nada… lo que menos necesitaba eran complicaciones…

He recordado que tengo algo que hacer – le dijo y volvió dentro de la casa.

"Guapo y Bipolar"… pensó Elena y siguió leyendo.

El jueves cuando llegó de la universidad Stefan la estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras.

Ven, ¡tienes que ayudarme! – le dijo tirando de ella haciendo que se le cayera la mochila y subiera tras el riendo.

¿Qué pasa Stefan? – preguntó divertida.

Pues que Klaus me ha invitado esta noche a cenar a su casa… y pues que … que creo… que es… ya sabes… - dijo ruborizado.

¡Pero si yo ya creía que lo habíais hecho! – rio Elena y se calló enseguida al ver la cara de su hermano con el ceño arrugado – Vale, dime, ¿es que crees que es pronto? – preguntó.

No… yo… la verdad es que quiero – sonrió echándose en la cama. Elena se tumbó junto a él y se apoyó en su pecho.

¿Y que te preocupa? ¿Crees que él no está en el mismo punto que tú? – preguntó cariñosa.

¿Y si me enamoro, Elena? – preguntó con miedo – Nunca lo he hecho… me da como miedo enamorarme y que me rompan el corazón… que no salga bien… - se explicó.

¿Te gusta el chico? – preguntó Elena incorporándose sobre su codo para mirarlo a la cara.

Sí, mucho – sonrió Stefan recordando con cosquilleo el beso que habían compartido aquella tarde.

_Stefan se paró con una mano en las rodillas y la otra en la espalda._

_¡Me rindo! – dijo casi sin aliento._

_Klaus se volvió al oírle y divertido volvió hacia donde lo esperaba._

_Te dije que llevaba un ritmo fuerte, ja, ja – dijo al llegar a su altura._

_Lo sé, es sólo que hoy no he almorzado mucho – es excusó Stefan incorporándose._

_Vaya excusa más barata, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – rio Klaus_

_Ah, está bien, soy un manta. ¿Contento? – preguntó._

_Sí – respondió Klaus sonriente. Stefan le lanzó toda el agua que le quedaba en la botella a la cara._

_Ahora estoy contento yo – dijo y salió a correr hacia la playa, al poco tiempo Klaus le alcanzó placándolo y tirándolo a la arena. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose afectados, riéndose aún por las bromas y sin aliento por la carrera. Klaus bajó su cara y besó a Stefan. Fue un beso dulce, tierno._

_¿Quieres venir esta noche a cenar? – le preguntó._

¿Sigues aquí? – le preguntó Elena pasando una mano delante de sus ojos – Te preguntaba si te gusta – le dijo riendo.

Sí, voy a arriesgarme Elena – se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente, se fue hacia el baño pero se volvió de nuevo algo preocupado y se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana.

Elena… he visto alguna cosa entre tú y Damon que… -

¿Cómo? ¿Qué has visto? – preguntó ella nerviosa.

He visto cómo le miras… Ten cuidado, Elena. Damon no está bien… no es él mismo… necesita algo de tiempo.

¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? ¿Qué le hizo esa Katherine, le puso los cuernos? Esas cosas se superan y no pasa nada – dijo Elena tranquilamente.

Quizá algún día te lo cuente, voy a vestirme para no llegar tarde. Elena, hazme caso… ten cuidado ¿vale?

Vale mamá – rio Elena sacando la lengua.

Por la noche, Damon estaba bañándose en la piscina. Era una noche muy calurosa y Elena tuvo la misma idea.

Se quedó un rato tras el cristal contemplándolo dentro del agua.

Estaba en el lado opuesto de la piscina con los brazos apoyado fuera de espaldas a ella y contemplando la luna. Elena no pudo negarse lo que casi le negaba a Stefan, era innegable que se sentía atraída por él, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era perfecto… y tenía una forma de ser tan interesante… cuantas cosas misteriosas se escondían en su vida… cómo deseaba consolarlo y hacerle olvidar todo el daño que le hubieran hecho.

Salió al patio y soltó la toalla en una de las hamacas sin hablar con Damon, al volverse vio como la estaba mirando, en silencio, sin decir nada… la puso muy nerviosa. Aparó la mirada de él y se sumergió dando un salto. La fresca agua relajó sus músculos. Nadó relajada un par de largos

Al resurgir a la superficie esta vez Damon estaba frente a ella. Su mirada se había oscurecido, se acercó a ella sin palabras.

Damon levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, el calor de su mano frente a la fría agua de la que acababa de salir le puso la piel de gallina. Cerró los ojos y se acercó más a él abriendo la boca instintivamente esperando que la besara. Lo sentía cerca de ella, acariciándola, pero el momento se le hacía eterno, no la besaba. ¿Por qué? Damon quitó la mano y ella abrió los ojos. Su expresión había cambiado, estaba ¿triste? ¿Enfadado? No lo podía saber.

Esta noche tengo turno en el hospital. Te lo digo para que no creas que me he ido por ahí de juerga – bromeó y ya estaba de vuelta su expresión fría y traviesa de siempre.

Damon volvió a la casa y dejó a Elena en el patio en estado de shock.

Por la mañana del viernes Stefan despertó sintiendo un gran calor. Abrió los ojos y notó que tenía a Klaus dormido enroscado en él, de repente el calor ya no era tan desagradable. Intentó no moverse para no despertarlo, pero consiguió todo lo contrario. Oyó un ruidito de protesta y un soñoliento Klaus se levantó y le miró a los ojos.

¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó.

Muy bien – sonrió.

Yo también, extrañamente bien. Nunca había dormido nadie conmigo – confesó extrañado.

¿Nunca? – preguntó Stefan alagado.

No, tú eres especial… te lo dije Stefan… nunca me había sentido así… - dijo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Y como tan especial que eres te mereces tu desayuno especial – dijo y se levantó de la cama.

Klaus no llegó ni a la cocina y se desplomó en mitad del pasillo, Stefan corrió hacia él, no le respondía, temió lo peor… se aseguró de que no estaba muerto y llamó a una ambulancia.

En el hospital Stefan esperaba con las manos entre los cabellos andando nervioso.

Stefan – le dijo Damon al llegar a la sala de espera.

¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó asustado.

Está consciente, débil, pero bien… Ha preguntado por ti – sonrió su a amigo.

¿Puedo pasar a verlo? – preguntó Stefan algo más aliviado.

No deberías, ¿pero de qué sirve que yo trabaje aquí si no es para esas cosas? – sonrió.

¡Stefan! – gritó Elena entrando en la sala de espera.

Elena – dijo Stefan abrazando a su hermana.

¿Cómo está Klaus, que le ha pasado? – preguntó ella mirando a Damon.

Aún no lo sabemos, tenemos que hacerle más pruebas, justo le decía a Stefan si quería pasar a verlo. Tú no puedes, lo siento – dijo disculpándose.

No te preocupes, ve a verlo - sonrió Elena dándole ánimos a su hermano.

Por la tarde habían pasado a Klaus a una habitación, se encontraba mucho mejor y ya tenían un diagnóstico para él: tenía anemia falciforme. Por ahora debía permanecer en el hospital, para probar con los tratamientos y si no funcionaba pensarían en otras cosas.

Creo que me voy a ir a casa, os dejaré descansar – dijo Elena dándole un beso a Stefan en la frente y acercándose a darle un beso a Klaus.

Vaya forma de llamar la atención que tengo ¿ah? – rio Klaus.

Eres todo un espectáculo – sonrió Elena.

Ven mañana, mis hermanos llegan temprano, quiero que los conozcas – dijo Klaus.

Claro, encantada - sonrió ella en respuesta.

Tengo muchas ganas de presentarles a mi novio – sonrió mirando a Stefan y acercándole la mano para que este se la cogiera.

Damon entró llevando unas ropas.

Bien, esto creo que te servirá – dijo dejando un uniforme sobre la cama a los pies de Klaus – Si por la noche te dicen algo al acabar el horario de visitas, esta es la llave de mi cuarto aquí, ventajas de ser adjunto, ja, ja. Te puedes ir allí un rato y como a las 11 volver, nadie pasará por aquí a esas horas a no ser que llaméis. En mi habitación ha de haber algo de comida en la nevera.

Gracias – dijo Stefan poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Pero por favor, que descanse ¿estamos?

Estamos – dijeron Stefan y Klaus a coro y todos se rieron.

¿Te vas ya a casa? – preguntó Elena.

Sí – dijo Damon secamente.

Bien, me voy contigo – sonrió y los dos salieron de la habitación del hospital dejando a la pareja hablando sobre qué verían en la tele.

Al llegar a casa tras un incómodo viaje en silencio, Damon paró el coche y se acercó al asiento de Elena invadiendo casi por completo su espacio vital.

Creo que deberíamos hablar – le dijo con voz ronca.

¿De qué? – preguntó ella acalorada.

De ayer, de cómo te quedaste ahí en esa pose de "oh, bésame, bésame por favor" – dijo fríamente.

¿Qué? – preguntó ella alucinada.

No te sorprendas, sé lo que pasa y no te convengo… no soy bueno para ti, no deberías querer que te besara – dijo y ella se entristeció – Yo puedo ser un amigo… quizá algo de sexo de vez en cuando – sonrió y ella tuvo que tragar saliva – pero no voy a volver a enamorarme, no voy a volver ahí otra vez. Así que sea lo que sea que estás pensando olvídalo, nunca va a pasar – dijo y salió del coche.

Por la noche Elena no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Damon le había dicho… se sentía tan desolada por él… No podía creer que se hubiera cerrado al amor de esa manera… ¿Por qué negarse el ser feliz porque alguien le hubiera hecho daño?

¿Y si ella le ayudaba? ¿Y si ella le demostraba lo que era que alguien te quisiera y estuviera realmente por ti? Se preguntó, pero ella tampoco sabía realmente si estaba enamorada de él…

"Oh, ¿a quien quieres engañar, Elena? Estás colada por él hasta los huesos" se dijo mentalmente.

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no sabía qué había pensado, que se había metido en su cabeza para estar ahí, de pie ante la puerta de Damon, pero estaba segura de una cosa: no quería estar ahora mismo en ningún otro sitio que no fuera entre sus brazos, ya lo pensaría mañana, ya hablarían de ello mañana, ya podría arrepentirse de ello mañana, pero ahora quería estar junto a él, entregarse a él. Se miró, llevaba una camiseta gris de algodón, sus braguitas y nada más. Suspiró hondo, y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Capítulo 7 - ¿Sabes dónde te has metido?

Elena abrió la puerta y Damon se incorporó en la cama y se sentó al borde.

Elena, ¿pasa algo? ¿Ha llamado Stefan? – preguntó pero cuando la miró a la cara supo que no había pasado nada de eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se le acercó, el comprendió lo que quería y el deseo estalló en él como un resorte, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se aceleró. Elena se siguió acercando hasta que estuvo justo delante de él, justo entre sus piernas.

Elena – susurró él, pero Elena le puso un dedo en los labios callándolo y poniendo la otra mano sobre su pecho puso una rodilla sobre la cama echándose sobre él y obligándole a retroceder y recostarse bajo ella. Se acercó a darle un beso, pero antes de besarle Damon se revolvió cambiando la postura y colocándose él sobre ella. La miraba a los ojos acariciándole la cara, en sus ojos Elena podía ver la duda, pero también el deseo, y eso la animó, pasó las dos manos por su pelo y lo atrajo hacia sí besándolo. Eso fue todo lo que Damon necesitó, se entregó a ese beso como si lo necesitara con toda su alma, y Elena se apretó a él para sentirlo más y más cerca, enroscando una pierna en las suyas. Damon la acarició por debajo de la camiseta.

Qué suave eres – susurró – Hueles tan bien – susurraba mientras acariciaba su pelo con su nariz y Elena ya no pensaba, sólo sentía, sentía sus manos y sus labios por todo su cuerpo, le quitó la camiseta poco a poco, mientras subía su cabeza besando y mordiendo por donde pasaba.

Preciosa – susurró cuando la tuvo prácticamente desnuda, y su expresión cambió, se entristeció, se frenó en seco a contemplarla.

Elena, yo…. Esto no está bien – susurró, pero Elena no quería oírlo, estaba más allá de las palabras, estaba donde quería estar, desnuda entre sus brazos, en su cama… desde luego que aquello estaba bien.

Sí que lo está – dijo ella volviendo a acercarlo para que la besara, y qué iba a hacer Damon, tan sólo era humano… Se dejó besar, se dejó amar…

Por la mañana Elena se revolvió en la cama medio dormida, para despertarse del todo al comprobar que estaba sola. ¿Dónde estaba Damon?

Buscó su camiseta en el suelo y al ponérsela sonrió: todavía olía a él. Salió de la habitación agudizando el oído, pero la casa estaba completamente en silencio. ¿Se habría tenido que ir al hospital? Decidió ducharse e ir allí, había prometido estar temprano para conocer a los hermanos de Klaus.

En el hospital Stefan tomaba el café leyendo el periódico cuando Klaus despertó.

Buenos días – dijo estirazándose, Stefan se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios al cual Klaus se agarró con la mano donde no tenía suero haciéndole besarle más apasionadamente. Un carraspeo les interrumpió.

Creí haberos dicho que el paciente descansara… espero que no hayáis estado toda la noche así – regañó Damon con cara entre enfadado y divertido.

No anoche…

¡Stefan!, ¡no me lo quiero imaginar! – le cortó Damon poniendo cara de no querer pensarlo en absoluto y los otros se rieron.

Entonces qué planes tenemos para hoy ¿doctor? – preguntó Klaus.

Analítica a primera hora en ayunas, comenzaremos con la medicación que hablamos ayer y repetiremos la analítica. Ya siento tanto meneo con sacarte sangre – sonrió Damon mirando las gráficas.

¡Nik! - gritó una ráfaga de viento rubia enfundada en un corto vestido verde que se abalanzó sobre Klaus.

¡Becks! – rió Klaus abrazándola.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Nik? Qué susto nos has dado, no sabes cómo me enfadé con Elijah por no traernos ayer… tenía que verte, ¿estás bien? – preguntó un poco más rápido de lo normal.

Estoy bien, tonta. Sólo ha sido un susto – dijo Klaus - Ya cuando hablé con Elijah le dije que no hacía falta que vinierais corriendo.

¿Lo ves? – dijo un joven moreno junto a la cama.

Elijah – sonrió Klaus y su hermano se acercó a abrazarle.

Dejadme que os presente, este es mi novio Stefa, y su bien amigo y mi médico Damon – los señaló conforme los presentaba.

Encantado, Elijah – dijo Elijah estrechando la mano de ambos.

Oh, tu novio – dijo Rebekah lanzándose a abrazarlo – Qué alegría – sonrió.

¿Y tú has salvado a Nik? – preguntó acercándose a Damon y agarrándose de su brazo.

Elena contemplaba la escena desde el pasillo mientras se acercaba, y no le gustó nada que aquella chica rubia, que por otra parte era muy guapa y estaba perfecta con un mini vestido verde manzana que le resaltaba la figura estuviera tan agarrada a Damon, ¿porqué tenía que cogerlo de aquella manera y hablarle con esa perfecta sonrisa?

Hola Elena – saludó Klaus cuando ella entró en la habitación.

Estos son mis hermanos, Rebekah y Elijah, Elena la hermana de Stefan – Klaus hizo las presentaciones, Elena les saludó igual que ellos a ella y fijó su mirada en Rebekah, que seguía agarrada al brazo de Damon hablando y hablando mientras no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para tocarle con la otra mano, el pecho, el brazo… ¿Es que todas las mujeres tenían que reaccionar así con Damon? Una enfermera entró a mirar el gotero de Klaus y al salir y saludar Elena vio como miraba a Damon de la misma manera. A SU Damon… No, no era SU Damon… sólo habían pasado juntos una noche... y él ni había tenido la decencia de hablar aún con ella.

Bueno, yo tengo que seguir con las rondas. Elena, ¿vas a volver a comer a casa? – preguntó Damon con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Sí – dijo Elena casi sin palabras.

Ah, ¿quieres que te lleve? – preguntó ahora algo más incómodo al ver que ella casi no le hablaba.

Vale – dijo ella y se volvió a Stefan. Damon se quedó algo molesto pero no lo hizo ver, sonrió a Rebekah para despedirse y se marchó.

Guau, qué hombre – dijo Rebekah sentándose en la cama junto a su hermano.

¿Qué es lo que te han dicho? – preguntó Elijah sentándose en un sillón, Klaus hizo un gesto a Stefan y este lo comprendió de inmediato.

Rebekah, ¿me acompañas a por unos cafés? – le preguntó y la joven accedió encantada.

Cuando ya se hubieron marchado Klaus se puso serio.

La anemia que tengo con la medicación puede que no se cure, si es así podría necesitar un transplante de médula – explicó.

Oh, bueno, nos tienes a Becks y a mí, yo te la donaré encantado – sonrió.

¡Yo también! – dijo Elena acercándose, le había cogido mucho cariño a Klaus al verlo como era con Stefan.

Oh. Gracias Elena, pero dudo que seamos compatibles – sonrió Klaus.

Sí, gracias Elena – sonrió Elijah, y a ella le pareció que la miraba como antes la enfermera había mirado a Damon y se sonrojó.

A la hora de la comida Elena esperaba en la puerta del hospital. Damon salió recién duchado y con una mochila.

¿Vamos? – preguntó sonriente y ella le asintió.

Los dos iban en el coche en silencio, Damon de vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, ella miraba por el cristal sin decir nada.

En un semáforo Damon le tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya acariciándole con el pulgar el reverso, ella le sonrió. El semáforo se puso en verde.

Está en verde – dijo ella y Damon no la soltó y cambió de marchas con la mano de ella aún agarrada y acariciándola mientras tenía los ojos en la carretera. El corazón de Elena empezó a acelerarse.

¿No vas a soltarme? – preguntó, él negó con la cabeza.

Volvieron a pararse en otro semáforo y Damon se volvió a ella con su mano aún sujeta, se la llevó a la boca y la besó en el reverso, justo donde la había estado acariciando y sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los de ella se llevó su índice a la boca y lo mordió suavemente.

Le estoy cogiendo cariño a esta mano… - susurró y volvió a cambiar de marchas y seguir conduciendo sin soltarla.

Al llegar a casa Elena seguía callada y afectada por el comportamiento de Damon, apenas le había hablado en el hospital y sin embargo había sido increíblemente tierno y sexy con ella en el coche.

En la cocina mientras preparaba la comida con ella sentada en la barra donde él la había colocado asegurando que se encargaba de todo lo veía animado, feliz, de vez en cuando pasaba a su lado para abrir la nevera o coger algo de un estante y le daba un beso, Elena empezó a contagiarse de su buen humor, y le sonreía también, aunque seguía sin explicarse qué le pasaba.

Stefan tampoco viene a dormir hoy – le dijo al oído abrazándola por la espalda. ¿Quieres darte un baño en la piscina esta noche? – le preguntó dándole un mordisco en el oído y Elena pensó que combustionaba en cualquier momento.

Capítulo 8 – Cuando se rompe la burbuja…

Rebekah jugaba a las cartas con su hermano sentada en la cama, Stefan se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

¡Gano otra vez! – gritó ella emocionada - ¿Me estás dejando ganar, Nik? – preguntó.

Noooo – dijo él mal disimulando su risa.

Lo sabía, eres tramposo hasta para dejarte ganar – se enfurruño y miró a Stefan.

¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? – preguntó susurrando.

Muy poco, pero es como si le conociera de toda la vida – respondió Klaus mirándolo lleno de amor.

No se ha separado de ti ni un momento, Nik. Eso es que te quiere de veras… se le ve tan preocupado… Es muy buen chico, y muy guapo – sonrió – Me gusta para ti.

A mí también – sonrió Klaus - ¿Otra? – preguntó empezando a barajar.

Damon acariciaba la espalda desnuda de una dormida Elena.

Su piel era tan suave… le gustaba todo de ella, su tacto, su color, su aroma… era preciosa, y le hacía sentir bien, era muy agradable estar con Elena. Todo parecía más… fácil.

Se echó hacia atrás dando un suspiro y apoyando un brazo tras la cabeza cerró los ojos.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Pensó. No era nada fácil, sólo había complicado aún más las cosas. Él no quería esto, no quería volver a ser frágil, a ser vulnerable y sentía que si seguía así todo eso cambiaría, que volvería a ser herido, volverían a romperle el corazón.

En el momento en que Stefan supiera que algo pasaba todo se convertiría en real, y él no estaba preparado para ello, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a estar ahí de nuevo, a estar con alguien, por alguien… no lo quería.

Pero ¿por qué no disfrutar de unas horas más de ese pedacito de felicidad, de ese trocito de ilusión que Elena le regalaba? No, no podía ser egoísta con ella, ella no se lo merecía.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó en la nuca, para aspirar esa esencia que no sabía por qué pero tanto le gustaba.

Tengo que irme al hospital – le susurró.

Voy contigo – dijo medio dormida.

Son las 4 de la mañana – sonrió besándola de nuevo dulcemente ahogando una risa sorda.

Ah, vale – dijo ella sin volverse entre el sueño y la consciencia.

Adiós Elena – dijo Damon besándole los cabellos y alargando ese beso algún tiempo de más.

Hoy era un día importante, iban a conocer los resultados de las últimas pruebas a Klaus y saber si el tratamiento estaba surtiendo efecto o si por el contrario necesitarían de medidas más drásticas.

Stefan no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en el despacho de Damon.

Me estás poniendo de los nervios, ¿no quieres sentarte? ¿Por qué no vas allí a la habitación a esperar con los otros? – preguntó Damon.

Quiero ser el primero en enterarme. ¿Cuándo van a llamar? – preguntó Stefan llevándose las manos a los cabellos.

A las doce, como te dije hace cinco minutos, y por más veces que preguntes no van a dar antes las doce – dijo Damon.

Unos toques sonaron en la puerta y al abrirse y una sonriente Elena asomó la cabeza.

Hola, me ha dicho Elijah que estabais aquí – saludó entrando.

Hola – dijo Stefan dándole un abrazo.

Ella fue a acercarse a saludar a Damon sonriente, pero él al verle las intenciones se levantó a la nevera pasando a su lado sin decirle nada. Hubo un momento incómodo en el que Damon bebía de una botella de agua mirándola de reojo a veces mientras ella lo miraba preguntándose que pasaba con la mirada y Stefan los miraba a los dos. El teléfono sonó y acabó con aquel momento.

Damon se acercó a contestar y sólo se oyeron sus asentimientos o sus preguntas sobre ciertos valores durante unos momentos que a Stefan le parecieron eternos.

¿Y bien? – preguntó cuando Damon hubo colgado.

No puedo decírtelo a ti, Stefan, no eres familia ni eres el paciente – se quejó Damon.

Oh, por favor Damon. ¿Me vas a salir con esas? – preguntó Stefan nervioso.

No son buenas noticias, lo siento – dijo Damon triste.

Oh – Stefan no pudo oír nada más y salió del despacho, pensó que cuanto más tardara en oír la noticia más tardaría en hacerse realidad, ahora mismo sólo deseaba estar al lado de Klaus, unir sus manos a las de él.

Damon fue a seguir a Stefan pero Elena le tomó del brazo parándolo.

¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó.

No – dijo él arisco.

¿Por qué me evitas? – volvió a preguntar quitando la mano de su brazo por la forma en que él se la miró.

No lo hago, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? – dijo Damon molesto.

Ayer… Anoche… y ahora no me has dejado ni acercarme – dijo ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Anoche era anoche y hoy es el mundo real donde tengo que ir a decirle al novio de mi mejor amigo que puede que se esté muriendo, así que si me disculpas – le dijo y abrió la puerta para dejarla allí en estado de shock.

Stefan llegó a la habitación y sin mediar palabra tomó la cara de Klaus entre sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso, dejando luego su frente pegada a la de su novio.

Eh – dijo Klaus dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba – No te preocupes, ¿vale? No me gusta verte con el ceño fruncido le sonrió acariciándole la espalda.

Damon – se alegró Rebekah al verlo entrar y se acercó a él.

Klaus, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Damon.

Creo que mejor de lo que me vienes a contar – dijo Klaus.

Tenemos dos opciones según el hematólogo, probar un nuevo tratamiento experimental o probar la donación de médula – explicó Damon.

¿Y no podemos intentar las dos cosas? – preguntó Elijah.

Bueno, desde luego no podemos probar ambas cosas a la vez. Si el tratamiento no funciona habría que esperar un tiempo para que salga de su sistema antes de intentar el trasplante, si rechaza el trasplante también habría que esperar antes de empezar con el tratamiento, pero…

Me debilitaría en el proceso si no saliera bien –terminó Klaus y Damon asintió.

¿Qué es lo que harías tú, Damon? – preguntó Stefan.

Yo iría por el trasplante, creo que es lo que mejores resultados nos puede dar – aconsejó con su tono más profesional.

¿Cuándo nos hacemos las pruebas? – preguntó Elijah.

Cuanto antes – dijo Damon y fue a salir a llamar a una enfermera.

¿Tan grave es Damon? – preguntó Stefan susurrándole justo antes de que saliera y Damon asintió con gravedad.

Elena estaba en la puerta de la habitación, no había querido entrar, al salir Damon la miró, pero no le dijo nada, se acercó a donde el puesto de las enfermeras y al poco tiempo una de ellas fue a la habitación para buscar a Elijah y Rebekah, Stefan también se ofreció a ir.

Damon estaba en el puesto de enfermería mirando a Elena serio. Ella se giró a contemplarlo y sus miradas se unieron por un momento. Entonces el móvil de Damon sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo, al ver el número se quedó mirando la pantalla con gesto serio y finalmente contestó.

Dime Kath – contestó Damon alejándose y a Elena se le rompió el corazón.

Voy con vosotros, yo también quiero hacer las pruebas – dijo Elena ajustando su paso al de Elijah quien salía en ese momento de la habitación.

Elena y Elijah iban los dos juntos en el ascensor camino de los laboratorios. Ella tenía la mirada perdida sin dejar de pensar qué estaría hablando Damon con Katherine y porqué había decidido contestarle el teléfono precisamente ahora…

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Elijah con tono precoupado.

He tenido días mejores – dijo Elena sin mirarle.

Sí, yo también – susurró Elijah pensando en su hermano.

Oh, qué desconsiderada soy, con todo lo que está pasando… perdona – dijo Elena poniendo una mano en su brazo.

Gracias, es sólo que me parece que tienes una cara muy bonita como para tenerla triste – sonrió Elijah y Elena se sonrojó.

Capítulo 9 – Tú no lo entiendes…

Deberías irte hoy a casa, Stefan – le dijo Klaus con gesto precoupado cuando lo vio bostezar a su lado. Se había sentado junto a él en la cama para ver la televisión.

No te preocupes, sólo es sueño. Ahora me echo un rato en el sillón – sonrió Stefan tomándole de la mano.

No, por favor, ve a casa, duerme en una cama, descansa… - le pidió.

Estoy bien – insistió Stefan.

Stefan, creo que voy a pasar aquí más tiempo del que todos querríamos… Necesito concentrarme en recuperarme, no quiero preocuparme porque acabes enfermando de cansancio– le dijo poniéndole morritos.

Oh, si me lo pides así – sonrió Stefan y le miró la mano que tenía agarrada, en la que Klaus tenía puesto un gotero y la sonrisa se disipó de su cara.

¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Klaus.

¿Qué piensas tú? – preguntó Stefan – Me pregunto, ¿tienes miedo?

Sólo de que te asustes de este enfermo y te largues por la puerta – sonrió tristemente.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Stefan escandalizado.

Bueno, es el único miedo que tengo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pues eso no va a pasar – dijo Stefan cogiéndole del cuello y uniendo su frente a la de él.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, disfrutando cada uno de la cercanía del otro, sin decirse nada.

Klaus, ¿es muy pronto para decirte que te quiero? – preguntó Stefan apartándose y mirándole a los ojos.

Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo – sonrió Klaus y los dos se besaron.

Por la noche Elena estaba preparándose algo de cenar cuando entró Stefan en la cocina.

Hola – le saludó.

Stefan, no sabía que venías, te habría preparado algo – sonrió acercándose.

Ah, no te molestes. Me tomaré cualquier cosa y me voy derecho a la cama, Klaus tenía razón… cada vez veo más cerca el momento de meterme en la cama más ganas tengo – sonrió y los dos hermanos rieron a carcajadas y se pusieron a cenar.

Un rato más tarde Damon aparecía.

Hola, ah Stefan estás aquí. ¿Qué tal Klaus? – preguntó.

Bien, lo he dejado con Elijah, se ha empeñado en que descansara – sonrió Stefan.

Eso está bien. Esas sillas del hospital pueden romperle la espalda a uno – sonrió Damon.

¿Cenas con nosotros? – preguntó.

No – dijo Damon nervioso – He… quedado con Kath – dijo y a Elena se le cayó el tenedor al suelo, Damon la miró y salió de la cocina para ir a cambiarse.

Me voy a la cama – dijo Elena recogiendo su cena y salió también.

Cuando Damon bajó cambiado se encontró a un soñoliento Stefan sentado al último peldaño de las escaleras.

Me voy – le dijo cogiendo las llaves del coche de la mesilla.

¿Sabes lo que haces? – preguntó Stefan apoyando la barbilla en las manos con los codos apoyados en las piernas. Damon le miró por un momento.

No, la verdad – dijo y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

Lleva meses llamándote, ¿por qué quedar con ella ahora? – le preguntó.

No lo sé Stefan… es como que siento que necesito escucharla, necesito saber por qué – dijo poniéndose una agarrotada mano en el pecho.

¿Y no necesitas volver a verla? – preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro a lo que Damon se volvió a él – Oh, vamos, sé lo que ha significado para ti.

No debería querer verla ¿verdad? – dijo agachando la cabeza.

No lo sé Damon, ¿deberías? ¿Me dirías a mí que lo mejor es ir a verla? – preguntó.

Te diría que fueras, sí, y que cerraras para siempre esa puerta – dijo Damon mirándole.

Pues entonces ve, tú te lo has dicho – sonrió Stefan.

¿Y si no la cierro, Stefan? Y si la veo y … y yo… todo este tiempo no he querido ni oírla ni verla porque tengo miedo de perdonarla – dijo y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Y Elena? – preguntó Stefan haciéndole mirarlo asombrado.

¿Elena? – preguntó Damon a su vez.

No estoy tan ciego, algo os pasa Damon… es mi hermana – dijo.

Oh, por favor… dame un poco más de crédito ¿no? ¿Crees que le quiero hacer daño o algo?

No creo que quieras, sólo creo que lo puedes hacer – se explicó.

"Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas… ojalá" pensó Damon y dejó llevar sus ojos y pensamientos hacia la planta de arriba.

Sea lo que pienses estate tranquilo, no voy a tener nada con tu hermana – dijo enfadado y se levantó para salir de la casa.

Cuando Katherine le abrió la puerta estaba preciosa y su sexy sonrisa le iluminaba la cara. Iba vestida con un ajustado vestido negro de coctel y unos tacones. Damon se quedó pretificado en la puerta y ella se acercó a saludarle dándole un beso en la mejilla, quizá demasiado cerca de la boca. Qué difícil le era resistirse a ella, al magnetismo que siempre le parecía que irradiaba.

Pasa – le dijo y él la siguió hasta el saloncito donde había preparado la cena, los dos se sentaron a la mesa.

Me alegra tanto que hayas venido – sonrió acercando su mano a la de él, Damon la apartó.

Todavía no sé que hago aquí – dijo seco.

Damon, porque tú me quieres, igual que yo te quiero… en medio de toda esta basura eso es lo único que era real – explicó Katherine levantándose.

Para mí TODO era real – dijo Damon y apoyó las manos en la cabeza con los codos sobre la mesa.

Damon – dijo Katherine y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos con dulzura.

Déjame Katherine – le pidió él sin moverse.

No puedo, me duele tanto verte así, me duele tanto haberte hecho daño – le dijo y le siguió acariciando.

¿Cómo podías estar conmigo y con Kol? – le preguntó con los ojos vidriosos – ¡Es mi hermano!

No sois hermanos – dijo ella.

Para mí sí lo era… él era la única familia que me quedaba… y tú… ahora ya no tengo nada – dijo volviendo a hundir la cara entre sus manos.

No, no digas eso… yo estoy aquí Damon – le susurraba y Damon quería creerla, quería oírlo – Yo te quiero Damon - le tomó la cara entre las manos – Yo te quiero – dijo y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, Damon le correspondió el beso apasionadamente, pero al poco la tomó de los hombros y la apartó.

No puedo Kath, te beso y te imagino besando a mi hermano – le dijo y se marchó de la casa.

Damon llegó a casa ya muy de noche y cansado, había sido un día largo, pero no sólo estaba agotado por el trabajo, si no por la montaña rusa emocional en la que se hallaba envuelto.

Stefan y Klaus, Elena… Katherine…

¿Podía creerla? ¿Podía confiar en ella? ¿Quería creerla? ¿Podría alguna vez perdonarla? ¿A Kol?

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró a Elena sentada en su cama, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra esta con gesto cansado.

¿Qué quieres, Elena? – le preguntó suspirando mirando al suelo.

¿Vas a volver con ella? – preguntó ella directamente.

¿Cómo? – la miró sorprendido.

Que si vas a volver con ella, con Katherine – preguntó de nuevo nerviosa.

Creo que eso a ti no te importa – le respondió seco.

¿No? Pero nosotros… – dijo Elena con la voz rota.

¿Nosotros? – preguntó Damon – No hay un nosotros – respondió señalando a ambos.

Ya veo… - dijo ella casi en un susurro.

¿Te lo advertí? ¿Te dije que no era bueno para ti? ¿Qué no habría nada entre nosotros? ¿Te lo advertí ó no Elena? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

Sí… - susurró Elena y comenzó a andar hacia fuera.

Damon se fue hacia la cama y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa dándole la espalda. Elena lo miró y no pudo contenerse, fue hacia él.

Me da igual lo que digas que somos, pero no puedes volver con ella Damon, no después de lo que te ha hecho. No te mereces eso – le dijo en su afán de protegerlo.

Tú no lo entiendes, Elena… Tú no estás enamorada – respondió Damon mirándola a los ojos.

Y tú eres más tonto de lo que creía – le dijo ella enfadada y salió de la habitación intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar delante de él.

Capítulo 10 – Te dije que te quería…

Damon casi no durmió en toda la noche.

No dejó de pensar en Katherine, en su conversación con ella y en lo que sintió al besarla de nuevo. ¿Podía confiar en ella, querría confiar en ella? Dio un salto en la cama y decidió que necesitaba un café para aclararse y terminar de despertar.

Mientras abría un armario de la cocina para sacar su taza oyó que llamaban a la puerta, al abrir encontró a una sonriente Kath con dos vasos de papel llenos de café.

¿Ofrenda de paz? – preguntó poniendo morritos, Damon se quedó un momento mirándola en silencio y al final se apartó de la entrada para que pudiera pasar.

Los dos estaban sentados a la barra de la cocina tomando el café, Katherine llevaba un corto vestido azul de tirantas y Damon estaba aún sólo con el pantalón del pijama.

He estado pensando mucho en todo lo que pasó ayer, en todo lo que hablamos – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

Yo también – dijo Damon sin apartar la mirada de su vaso.

Quiero pedirte una cosa – dijo y Damon levantó la cabeza y la miró con cara de pocos amigos – Lo sé, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada Damon, pero si alguna vez me quisiste… escúchame por favor – pidió poniéndole una mano sobre las de él.

Damon apartó la mano y se echó atrás en su silla, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho movió una para indicarle que continuara.

Quiero pedirte que me dejes estar a tu lado, ser tu amiga, ver que de verdad puedes confiar en mí, que me des la oportunidad de volver a ganarme tu amor, tu confianza – dijo.

No veo que gano yo con eso, Kath – dijo serio sin descruzar los brazos.

No pierdes nada, Damon, y como poco ganarías una amiga – sonrió.

No lo sé – dijo bajando la cabeza para dejar de mirarla.

Damon, ¿no hay esperanza? ¿No hay en tu corazón ni un pedacito pequeñito que quiera perdonarme? – dijo acercándose y tomando su barbilla para obligarle a mirarla.

No puedo confiar en ti – respondió él.

Dame tiempo… por favor… - le acarició el brazo.

Está bien Kath, tiempo es lo único que puedo darte por ahora – dijo él, pues quería con todo su corazón quitarse el peso que le oprimía en el pecho al pensar en ella y deseaba sentir que no podía haberse enamorado de un monstruo, que ella no debía ser de aquella manera...

¡Gracias! – dijo ella y se le echó encima para darle un abrazo.

Damon había subido arriba a darse una ducha y vestirse para ir al hospital. Katherine estaba en la cocina esperándolo leyendo una revista. Elena bajó secándose el pelo en una toalla y vestida con un pantalón corto y una pequeña camiseta de tirantillas.

Hola – saludó Katherine soltando la revista sonriente acercándose a ella – Soy Katherine, ¿tú eres? – preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo.

Elena, la hermana de Stefan – dijo ella pasando hacia la nevera cogió una manzana y se volvió por donde había venido, Katherine se quedó mirándola mientras subía por las escaleras pensando que había sido muy borde.

En la planta de arriba Damon salió de su habitación recién duchado, vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta gris con cuello de pico, que le marcaba perfectamente su pecho. Elena le miró atravesándole, fulminándolo con sus marrones ojos.

Elena… yo… - dijo intentando hablarle.

No te molestes, Damon. No lo entiendo – respondió ella y se metió en su habitación dando un portazo.

El móvil de Damon sonó en esos momentos, era del hospital, contestó. Los resultados de las pruebas de compatibilidad habían dado positivos para uno de los donantes. Damon suspiró aliviado y colgó el teléfono dando las gracias.

Damon dio unos leves golpes con los nudillos y abrió la puerta de Elena. Ella estaba sentada delante de su portátil de espaldas a la puerta.

Largarte, no quiero hablar contigo Damon – le dijo sin volverse.

No es eso, Elena. Tu sangre es compatible, podrás hacer el transplante – dijo Damon serio y triste porque ella estuviera enfadada con él.

Elena esperaba sentada en el coche mientras Damon apoyado sobre la ventanilla del coche de Katherine se despedía de ella.

No soportaba verlos juntos, la ponía de mal humor.

¿Quieres venir esta tarde a comer? – preguntó Katherine.

Tengo turno hasta tarde – dijo él – ¿Mañana? – preguntó.

Bien, ¿qué quieres que prepare? – dijo ella.

No, vamos a algún sitio mejor, ¿vale? – sonrió él y se alejó del coche para que Kath se fuera.

Mientras se acercaba a su coche no sabía que alguien espiaba todos sus movimientos…

¡Es maravilloso Elena, maravilloso! – gritaba Rebekah abrazándose a ella y dando saltos.

Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo ¿verdad? – dijo Klaus desde la cama, Elena se acercó y le tomó de la mano.

No puede ser tan malo si ya sin que pase ha generado tanta felicidad – sonrió Elena – No te preocupes, Klaus. Estoy encantada de poder ayudar – dijo tomando también la mano de Stefan.

La operación será mañana, esta noche has de pasarla aquí, será muy temprano. Dentro de poco vendrá una enfermera para ayudarte a instalarte – dijo Damon mirando a Elena – Voy a empezar mis rondas – se despidió saludando con la cabeza al resto y marchándose.

Nunca voy a acostumbrarme a verlo en ese uniforme – rio Rebekah sentándose en la cama - ¿Cómo es vivir con él? ¿Siempre está tan perfecto? Por favor, dime que tiene un mal despertar, que es desordenado… algo… - dijo agarrando a Elena del brazo con complicidad.

Es un idiota – respondió Elena secamente – Voy a ver si me instalan – dijo y salió de la habitación.

Stefan estaba sentado en el borde de la cama cuando Elena salió del baño habiéndose puesto el pijama para el quirófano.

Finalmente la operación se había retrasado al medio día.

Elena… sabes que nunca podré agradecerte esto que estás haciendo ¿verdad? – dijo él con lágrimas a punto de saltarle de los ojos.

Stefan, sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa – dijo ella abrazándole.

La puerta se abrió y entró Damon con cara cansada.

Hola – saludó.

¿Vas a quedarte? – preguntó Stefan.

No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Pero volveré antes de que Elena despierte – dijo.

No te preocupes, Damon. No es necesario que te molestes por mí – dijo Elena molesta.

¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Damon ignorándola.

Un poco – reconoció ella bajando la vista.

No te preocupes, ¿vale? Estás en muy buenas manos, estaré aquí cuando despiertes – sonrió acariciándole la mejilla y Elena se sintió mucho mejor al ver algo de _su_ Damon en sus ojos.

Damon y Katherine volvían de comer andando a casa de ella. Espiados sin saberlo.

Ha sido agradable, ¿verdad? – dijo ella agarrándose a su brazo, Damon miró a donde sus manos se agarraban a él y luego le miró a la cara y sonrió tras un suspiro.

Sí, sí lo ha sido – dijo y los dos continuaron un rato andando así agarrados sin hablar.

Al llegar al edificio de Kath, Damon recibió un buen empujón por la espalda y al volverse se encontró con su hermano cara a cara.

Kol – dijo asustado ante su expresión.

Kol no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le propinó un puñetazo en el pómulo haciéndole dar un paso atrás. Damon lo cogió por la camisa y le empujó de vuelta.

Déjame – le gritó – No quiero pelearme contigo, Kol – advirtió levantando una mano.

Es una pena que yo sí – dijo Kol dándole otro puñetazo.

Los dos jóvenes se enzarzaron en una pelea a puñetazos, patadas y empujones hasta que rompieron la puerta del portal haciendo salir al portero. Kol se largó a toda prisa, Damon estaba sentado en el portal junto a Katherine quien había visto angustiada toda la pelea.

Sube, por favor – le dijo – Ven a curarte.

Damon aún estaba en estado de shock, no entendía a qué venía Kol a atacarle, a qué después de todo lo que ya le había hecho, ¿es que había perdido la razón? Siguió a Katherine escaleras arriba sin pronunciar palabra, apenas sintiendo aún las heridas cuando se sentó en el salón de su apartamento.

Siento mucho todo lo de Kol, lo siento de veras… lleva unos días llamándome como loco, no sé que le pasa. No había vuelto a saber de él desde… ya sabes – dijo Katherine mientras buscaba con qué curarlo, la puerta sonó y Katherine fue a abrir.

¡Kol! – gritó, el pánico de su voz hizo a Damon reaccionar y acudir en su busca. Al llegar a la entrada vio a Kol apuntando a una aterrada Katherine con un arma.

¿Qué haces, Kol? – preguntó alucinado.

Estoy harto, ¡harto de que siempre ganes! Se acabó, ya no ganarás nunca más – dijo apuntándolo esta vez a él.

Todo pasó como a cámara lenta, Kol disparó el arma y Katherine se interpuso entre él y Damon recibiendo ella el disparo en el corazón.

¡Kath! – gritó Damon agarrándola para evitar que cayera al suelo de golpe, cuando estuvo tumbada empezó a taponarle la herida con las manos – Qué has hecho Kol, llama a una ambulancia por favor – gritaba mientras la vida de Katherine se escapaba de sus ojos a la velocidad que la sangre brotaba del agujero de bala.

Nada de ambulancias Damon, al final la puta ha sido una estúpida – dijo Kol y volvió a disparar, esta vez contra Damon y finalmente contra sí mismo en la sien.

Damon cerró los ojos y se vio envuelto en sangre, la boca le sabía a sangre, todo estaba nubloso, le costaba respirar… Kath… debía ayudar a Kath…

Rebekah había salido a fumar a la puerta del hospital nerviosa mientras esperaba que acabase la operación de Elena. Dos ambulancias llegaron al mismo tiempo y se asomó curiosa, quedándose con el corazón en un puño al reconocer a Damon envuelto en sangre saliendo de una de ellas.

Elena despertó de la anestesia y sintió la mano de Stefan junto a ella, sonrió al verle la cara nítidamente.

Stefan – dijo y buscó con la mirada a Damon no encontrándolo en la habitación, eso la entristeció.

No está aquí – le confirmó Stefan serio al darse cuenta de a quién buscaba.

Qué poca palabra ha resultado tener, ¿ah? – dijo Elena enfadada.

No, Elena… ha pasado algo – dijo Stefan con lágrimas en los ojos.

Capítulo 11 – ¿De verdad no es una pesadilla?

La boca de Elena se iba abriendo más y más entre el asombro y el horror mientras Stefan le contaba todo lo que le había pasado a Damon. No podía creerlo, todo aquello debía ser una mala pesadilla fruto de la anestesia o algo así, pero sin embargo todo parecía tan real.

Quiero verlo – dijo intentando levantarse.

Elena – Stefan la sujetó por el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

¿Ha muerto? – gritó Elena horrorizada llevándose las manos a la boca.

No, sólo que no está consciente. Está sedado, Alaric, que es un amigo, es quien le ha atendido al llegar a urgencias… - respondió Stefan tomándole de las manos.

Aun así quiero verlo – dijo Elena.

Tienes que descansar, acaban de operarte Elena – le dijo Stefan obligándola a sentarse – Yo iré a verlo.

Elena fue a levantarse y la cabeza le dio vueltas, probablemente Stefan tenía razón, le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

Oh, está bien, volveré con una silla e iremos a verlo – dijo Stefan y Elena sonrió más tranquila.

Cuando Stefan salió de la habitación Alaric y un oficial de policía salieron a su encuentro.

Stefan – saludó Alaric con un asentimiento de cabeza – Oficial Adams, él es el compañero de piso del señor Salvatore. El oficial Adams quería hablar contigo, Stefan – les presentó.

Tanto gusto, siento conocernos en circunstancias tan trágicas – saludó Stefan.

Gracias, igualmente – dijo el agente.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Stefan cansado.

Hemos identificado al agresor como Kol Salvarote, hermano de su amigo, y a la otra víctima como Katherine Pierce – dijo el agente.

Ya veo – asintió Stefan

¿Tiene usted alguna pista que pueda ayudarnos a esclarecer esto? – preguntó el agente.

Bien, me temo que Kol estaba chiflado y que odiaba a Damon, por lo que yo sé Damon y Katherine estuvieron comprometidos, pero ahora sólo eran amigos, no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que ha podido pasar – dijo Stefan molesto.

Todo apunta a un crimen pasional – dijo el agente tomando notas en una pequeña libreta.

Todo apunta al acto de un loco – corrigió Stefan.

Bueno, gracias por su colaboración señor Gilbert. Dr. Saltzman avísenos en cuanto el señor Salvatore despierte para poder tomarle declaración – y dicho esto se despidió alejándose por el pasillo.

Menudo imbécil – se quejó Stefan cuando ya estuvo lo bastante lejos.

Sólo hace su trabajo, Stefan – dijo Alaric.

Lo sé, pero necesito enfadarme con alguien – sonrió Stefan.

Damon empezó a oir un extraño sonido que no era capaz de reconocer… se concentró. El ruido le era familiar… ¿Dónde lo había oído antes? No conseguía localizar el sonido en su mente.

Quiso abrir los ojos pero le pesaban tanto… se sentía tan cansado… Su mente se volvió oscura… Luchaba por no volver a dormirse, por recobrar el control. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Aquel ruido otra vez… Rítmico, incesante… ¿De dónde venía? Se concentró y lo recordó: ¡era un respirador automático! Y todo vino a su mente de golpe, Kol, la pelea, los disparos… ¡KATHERINE!

Abrió los ojos asustado, su cuerpo le pesaba mucho.

Se está despertando – oyó una voz al lado.

Avisa al Dr Saltzman – oyó otra voz y eso le tranquilizó.

Intentó mover los brazos y vio con alegría que le correspondían, con los pies pasaba lo mismo. ¿Dónde le había disparado Kol? No conseguía recordarlo. Oyó como llamaban a Alaric por megafonía y poco después oyó la puerta y la cabeza de Alaric estaba sobre la suya con gesto serio.

Damon, gracias a dios – dijo Alaric sacando una pequeña linternilla y mirándole las pupilas.

Voy a quitarte esto – dijo y metódicamente le retiró el tubo que le ayudaba a respirar, Damon tosió y se sintió mucho mejor.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó.

¿Ka-the-rine? – preguntó Damon casi sin voz.

Damon… - dijo Alaric preocupado por lo que la noticia pudiera hacer en la propia recuperación de Damon.

Kath – volvió a decir con esfuerzo.

No ha sobrevivido, Damon – dijo Alaric poniéndole una mano en el hombro y notó como su amigo se hundía más en sí mismo y vio como las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos.

¿Quieres saber cómo estás tú? – le preguntó. Damon levantó la mano y cerró los ojos, y Alaric supo que no quería hablar más y lo dejó sólo.

Alaric salió de la sala de UCI donde esperaba Stefan quien lo había acompañado al oir que lo reclamaban por megafonía.

Se ha despertado – dijo Alaric a un preocupado Stefan, y éste respiró hondo relajándose.

¿Qué tal está? ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Stefan.

Le he dicho lo de Katherine – dijo Alaric serio.

¿Y lo de Kol? – preguntó Stefan con miedo.

¡No! ¿Cómo crees que puedo decirle que ese hijo de puta ha salvado la vida? – dijo Alaric con dolor.

Tarde o temprano se enterará, mejor que sea por nosotros que por ese agente Adams - explicó Stefan con el mismo dolor.

Elena estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa en su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba Stefan? ¿Habría pasado algo con Damon? Oh, no quiso pensar en eso. Fue a buscar su móvil y llamó a Stefan.

Stefan estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Damon, éste se había dormido después de la visita con Alaric, aún estaba muy débil debido a la gran pérdida de sangre. Él estaba esperando que despertara para hablarle y darle apoyo, el móvil le empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero y dio un salto. Era Elena, iría a su habitación.

Un rato más tarde Elena estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas sujetando la mano de Damon cuando él comenzó a abrir los ojos, ella se acercó más y le empezó a acariciar los cabellos.

Eh – le dijo con cariño – Eres un dormilón, ¿ah? – le sonrió.

¿Tu operación? – preguntó Damon aún con problemas para hablar y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Elena, aún en su día más oscuro, en su momento más negro, este hermoso hombre había pensado antes en ella que en sí mismo y le estaba preguntando por su operación, no podía negar que le amaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Psss. Todo ha ido bien, no hables, debes descansar – le dijo.

Damon cerró los ojos y una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla derecha. Elena sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verlo llorar, daría todo lo que tenía en el mundo por verle sonreír de nuevo, burlarse de ella, por verlo de nuevo feliz. Y en ese momento se marcó un propósito. Le ayudaría a volver a amar.

Capítulo 12 – Silencio.

Elena recibió el alta al día siguiente de su operación y su hermano la llevó a casa. En unos pocos días, cuando Klaus hubiera completado el tratamiento anti rechazo sería operado.

Todos esperaban que aquello se cerrara ya para siempre y fuera algo menos de lo que se tuvieran que preocupar.

Stefan la dejó allí con un beso en la frente y se volvió al hospital, quería estar cerca de Klaus y de Damon, ella también, pero necesitaba descansar, desconectar un poco de todo aquello para retomar fuerzas y ayudar a Damon a Stefan y a Klaus en todo lo que necesitaran… sobre todo a Damon, pues no tenía a nadie más. Al menos Stefan y Klaus se tenían el uno al otro, ¿pero qué le quedaba a Damon? Pensar en su mirada, en su expresión desolada, le rompía el corazón. ¿Cómo había podido su hermano hacerle algo así?

Stefan había tratado de contarle acerca de Kol, pero Damon no había querido que siguiera, tarde o temprano se enteraría que ese bastardo seguía vivo, y lo peor es que no podría deshacerse de él.

Elena se metió bajo la ducha e intentó relajarse y olvidarse de todo. Puso las manos contra la pared y cerró los ojos bajo el agua caliente hasta que notó que empezaba a arrugarse y decidió que debía salir.

Cuando salió a su habitación la casa se le vino encima de repente, todo empezó a asfixiarla, estaba sola demasiado sola, fue al cuarto de Damon aún envuelta en la toalla, vio en la cama una camiseta y la cogió, aún tenía el olor de Damon, se quitó la toalla, se puso la camiseta y se recostó envolviéndose en sus sábanas, envolviéndose en él, y abrazada a la almohada lloró por él hasta quedarse dormida.

Damon estaba sentado en una silla contemplando la calle desde su habitación del hospital.

Habían pasado dos días desde que despertara y empezaba a recobrar las fuerzas. Alaric entró en la habitación y acercando una silla se sentó junto a él.

¿Qué tal estás, Damon? – le preguntó.

Siguiente pregunta – murmuró Damon sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Damon, está aquí la policía. No puedo retenerlos más, quieren hablar contigo – se disculpó Alaric.

Déjales que pasen, no te preocupes Ric – dijo sin mirarle aún. Alaric le observó con gesto preocupado durante unos momentos y finalmente suspirando fue donde el agente Adams quien esperaba en la puerta con su pequeña libreta en mano.

El agente Adams se sentó en la silla que ocupara antes Alaric y abrió su libreta, Damon le lanzó una mirada cansada y volvió a mirar por la ventana distraídamente.

Señor Salvatore, soy el agente Adams, siento mucho su pérdida – dijo el presentándose, Damon le miró atravesándole.

¿Mi pérdida? – dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho sobre el vendaje – Qué sabrá usted de mi pérdida, lo que yo he perdido no me lo podrá usted recompensar ni con todas las leyes del mundo – y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Su hermano…

¡Ni se le ocurra llamar a esa serpiente mi hermano! – gritó Damon volviéndose.

Pero lo es, señor Salvatore – respondió el agente.

¿Qué es lo que quiere saber agente? No tengo ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Kol cuando nos disparó a mí y a Katherine y a sí mismo – Suspiró reviviendo el momento, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza para continuar - Siempre hemos tenido problemas, pero no sé en qué circunstancias Kol haya podido llegar a esos extremos… es algo que creo que nunca me explicaré. Estoy seguro que todas las pruebas indicarán que mi declaración es lo correcto y sólo espero que mi hermano se pudra en el infierno por lo que ha hecho, como no ha sobrevivido nadie y no habrá un juicio espero que ahora me deje en paz – terminó y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Señor Salvatore… eh… su her… el señor Kol sí ha sobrevivido – dijo el agente y Damon se volvió a él con la cara de mayor dolor e incredulidad que alguien pudiera haber visto.

¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Le vi apuntarse a la cabeza, se disparó a la cabeza – dijo Damon y los sensores que llevaba atados al pecho hicieron saltar las alarmas al subirle la tensión.

Cálmese Señor Salvatore, esto no le hace bien, se ve que en el último momento el cobarde se arrepintió y no se acabó de volar la tapa de los sesos – aclaró el agente con asco – Sigue vivo, lo suficiente como para que yo tenga que preparar un caso para ir a juicio si alguna vez despierta del coma.

¿Está en coma? – preguntó Damon en un casi inaudible susurró.

Sí, prácticamente es un vegetal – respondió el agente y Damon levantó la mano indicándole que no quería oír nada más.

Creo que ya hemos tenido bastante por hoy – dijo Alric entrando alertado por los indicadores de Damon.

Sí, disculpe Señor Salvatore, no quería alterarle. Dr Saltzman – dijo y se marchó.

Tienes que descansar – le regañó Alaric.

Voy a pedir el alta – dijo Damon serio.

¿Estás loco? – dijo Alaric abriendo los brazos y llevándose un dedo a la sien.

No estoy tan mal y quiero ir al entierro de Katherine mañana – dijo Damon.

Damon – dijo Alaric sin saber qué más decir.

Sigue vivo – susurró más para sí que para que Alaric lo oyera.

Al día siguiente Elena y Stefan fueron a recoger a Damon al hospital para acompañarle al entierro de Katherine. Sería una ceremonia intima, con la familia y unos pocos amigos.

Damon había solicitado el alta contra consejo médico y aún estaba algo débil, no obstante había recibido un disparo en el pecho.

Cuando Elena lo vio salir del baño con un traje y camisa negros que le habían llevado le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Es que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a verlo? ¿Es que iba a dejar de parecerle la criatura más perfecta de la tierra en algún momento?

Le miró a los ojos y dejó de respirar… qué poco había de Damon en aquellos ojos azules, qué destrozado y perdido se veía. Quiso abrazarlo, besarle y consolarlo, pero no se atrevió. Los siguió hasta el coche de Stefan y montó en el asiento trasero en silencio. Un silencio que no cesó hasta que llegaron al cementerio.

Cuando llegaron donde las tumbas divisaron a un pequeño grupo sobre el césped y se encaminaron hacia ellos, Damon iba con una rosa blanca en la mano caminando con trabajo, pero no quería reconocerlo, se esforzaba en aparentar que estaba bien, pues no se sentía ni digno de estar vivo en aquellos momentos.

Al llegar a una distancia en la que podían oir el sermón del sacerdote, una mujer de mediana edad los vio y se separó del grupo yéndose furiosa hacia Damon y dándole una sonora bofetada que le hizo tambalearse.

¿Cómo te atreves? – le gritó – Por tu culpa está muerta, ¡por tu culpa! – le gritaba golpeándole el pecho, Damon no hacía nada por detenerla.

Grace – susurró.

¡Vete de aquí! ¡Tú me has robado a mi hija! – le gritó y se volvió al funeral.

Damon se quedó inmóvil, mareado, dio un paso atrás para estabilizarse, quería que le fulminara un rayo en ese mismo instante. Grace tenía razón, de no haber sido por él, Kol jamás habría hecho lo que había hecho.

Vámonos a casa – le dijo Stefan agarrándolo del brazo y él sin responder ni hacer gesto de seguir con vida se dejó guiar hasta el coche.

A medianoche Elena, preocupada, fue a ver a Damon a su habitación.

Se lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama con la camisa quitada mientras que con la mano recorría una y otra vez el vendaje sobre su corazón y miraba al horizonte con la mirada perdida.

Damon, no has comido nada en todo el día. Te he traído esto – dijo entrando con una bandeja y poniéndola en la cómoda.

Damon, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Damon no se había movido de la posición en que se encontraba cuando ella entró, ni había dejado de tocarse la herida.

Elena se colocó delante de él, pero él parecía no verla.

Damon, respóndeme, dime qué puedo hacer por ti – le pidió angustiada.

Damon negó con la cabeza.

¿No vas a hablarme? – le preguntó y volvió a negarle con la cabeza sin mirarla.

Damon… – dijo ella tomándole de la barbilla y obligándole a mirarla.

Damon tardó unos segundos en centrar su vista, pero cuando la vio, y vio el amor en sus ojos. Se derrumbó, y abrazándose a su regazo lloró amargamente mientras Elena le acariciaba los cabellos.

Capítulo 13 – No me rindo

Damon se fue calmando lentamente y relajó los brazos que sujetaban a Elena fuertemente.

La miró un poco avergonzado y ella le mostró la más cálida de sus sonrisas.

¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó, él la miró a los ojos y agachando la cabeza se arrastó sobre la cama para acostarse aovillado de espaldas a ella.

Elena no sabía qué hacer, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo, quería acercarse a él, alargó la mano para acariciarlo, pero no se atrevió. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Damon cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta se volvió hacia ella, se quedó mirándola unos momentos y finalmente se echó, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido al poco tiempo presa del cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Elena y Stefan tomaban el desayuno en la cocina.

Pues no puedes irte, Stefa, he de ir a la universidad sin falta, llevo ya varios días sin aparecer y tengo que recoger unas notas – dijo Elena.

Pero he de ir a la oficina y al hospital – protestó Stefan.

No podemos dejarlo solo – aclaró Elena en un tono más bajo y mirando por si Damon bajaba.

¿Crees que va a matarse? ¡Qué tontería Elena! – dijo Stefan en el mismo tono.

No, no creo que vaya a matarse, pero está mal… por el amor de dios ¡hace pocos días que le pegaron un tiro! No puede quedarse sólo en casa, y si se marea y… ¡se cae por las escaleras! – dijo Elena un poco más alto.

En ese momento Damon entró en la cocina y se fue a la nevera, sacó una botella de agua y volvió a pasar junto a ellos.

Damon, ¿estás bien? – dijo Stefan cogiéndole del brazo, Damon sólo asintió con la cabeza sin hablar.

Elena y yo tenemos que ir unas horas al centro, ¿estarás bien? – le preguntó.

Damon se giró a Elena y ella volvió a ver el dolor y la pérdida en sus ojos, luego miró a Stefan y volvió a asentir empezando a andar.

Damon – le dijo Stefan sujetándolo más fuerte, Damon le quitó la mano mirándole a los ojos, asintió de nuevo con una triste sonrisa en los labios aunque sus ojos no sonrieran en absoluto y se encaminó escaleras arriba, poco después sonaba la puerta del cuarto cerrándose.

¿Ves? Está bien. – dijo Stefan a su hermana.

Oh, por favor… está de todo menos bien – dijo ella sacando el móvil.

¿Evan? Qué tal, ¿como estás? – habló al móvil – Sí, verás, estoy aún algo débil, ¿puedes mandarme esas pruebas por mail?... Oh, Gracias Evan… Sí, creo que en unos días… Sí, muchas gracias… Otro… Adiós – colgó y miró a Stefan con cara de enfado.

Listo, yo me quedo – le dijo.

Gracias bichito – sonrió Stefan acercándose a darle un beso – Pero no te preocupes por Damon, dale tiempo, se pondrá bien, de verdad, él es fuerte – dijo Stefan – Me voy corriendo.

Un rato más tarde Elena recogía los platos del desayuno y oyó un fuerte golpe que venía de la planta de arriba. Fue corriendo al cuarto de Damon y lo encontró en el suelo, junto a un vaso de cristal roto y tratando de levantarse.

¡Damon! – gritó y fue a ayudarlo a levantarse sujetándolo de las axilas.

No deberías haberte levantado de la cama, no tendrías que haber salido del hospital – dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama.

Oh, te has cortado – señaló su brazo y fue a ayudarle, Damon quitó el brazo y levantó una mano delante de ella.

Voy a curarte eso – sentenció Elena, pero Damon negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿No hablas? – preguntó ella exasperada. Él volvió a negar.

Maldito cabezota… me da igual, pienso ir a por algo para curarte eso, espérate aquí – dijo y salió de la habitación para volver al poco rato con unas gasas y clorexidina.

Déjame ver – le dijo tendiéndole la mano, él le obedeció dándole el brazo con gesto enfadado.

Creo que no necesitas puntos, pero tú eres el médico, ¿necesitas puntos? – preguntó, él negó con la cabeza – ¿Ni puntos de aproximación? – volvió a preguntar, Damon miró la herida un poco más de cerca y se encogió de hombros - ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó Elena empezando a enfadarse y él asintió y apartó la mirada de ella.

Bien, no te muevas – dijo y volvió a bajar para volver a entrar al cuarto con los puntos en la mano.

Elena terminó de curar la herida y colocó los puntos concienzudamente ante la atenta mirada de Damon, quien apartó los ojos cuando ella lo miró.

¿Está bien así? – preguntó sonriente y Damon asintió intentando corresponderle la sonrisa.

Bien, ahora métete en la cama mientras limpio todo esto – dijo Elena levantándose, Damon la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

Ohg, ¿por qué no hablas? – le preguntó molesta, él sólo la soltó y bajó la cabeza.

¿No vas a volver a hablar? ¿Es eso? ¿Es esto una especie de purga de tus pecados? Mírame a los ojos, TÚ-NO-TIENES-CULPA-DE-NADA – le recalcó tomando su cara entre sus manos. Damon bajó la vista. ¿Qué podía decirle? Claro que todo era su culpa, lo recordó una y otra vez, había actuado como un loco, había entrado a las provocaciones de Kol y le había pegado y amenazado de muerte, ¿cómo no podía esperar que reaccionara de esa forma? ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes de entrar a su juego? Si se hubiera alejado, si hubiera actuado diferente… Katherine seguiría viva y Kol… no quería ni pensar en Kol.

Damon, mírame – le pidió Elena subiéndole la barbilla, él negó con la cabeza y le quitó las manos con las suyas agarrándola de las muñecas.

Ahg, cabezota – protestó Elena y salió de la habitación.

Stefan entró en la habitación de hospital y fue directamente a dar un beso en los labios a Klaus con la mascarilla puesta y todo.

Hola – dijo Klaus sonriendo bajo la mascarilla – Yo también te he echado de menos – dijo.

Tengo ganas ya de quitarnos estas cosas – se quejó Stefan.

Pues tengo buenas noticias… el médico acaba de irse ¡y me operan mañana!

Oh, Klaus, qué bien.

¡Stefan!, ¿ te ha dado ya la noticia? – preguntó Rebekah entrando con un gran vaso de café y un donuts.

Si – sonrió Stefan bajo su mascarilla.

¿Conoces a esa mujer, la doctora? – preguntó Rebekah sentándose en un sillón.

Sí, es mujer de un amigo de Damon, han venido a cenar a casa varias veces – dijo Stefan sentándose junto a ella y quitándole un trozo de donuts ante sus protestas, Klaus los contemplaba feliz, estaban como relajados, quizá había esperanza después de todo y pronto saldrían de ésta, entonces se acordó.

¿Qué tal está Damon? – preguntó Klaus.

Mal, muy mal – negó con la cabeza Stefan – Pero creo que hay que darle tiempo, yo sé que saldrá de esta, confío el él.

Le ayudaremos – asintió Klaus y Stefan le sonrió, y aunque su novio no lo pudo ver por la máscara, toda su cara sonreía de amor.

Cuando Elena volvió con todo lo necesario para limpiar se encontró a Damon recogiendo los cristales.

Oh, ¿pero es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? ¡Que te quedes en la cama! – dijo Elena, Damon levantó una mano y la movió como en señal de que ya bastaba.

¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quieres que me calle? – preguntó Elena – Pues si quieres que me calle tendrás que hablarme porque todo el eso – movió las manos haciendo aspavientos mientras hablaba – de las manos no lo entiendo sonrió Elena, y Damon la correspondió sonriente, fue sólo un segundo, pero Elena lo vio y aquello la animó y a la vez la entristeció. Echaba mucho de menos a su Damon.

Anda, ven que te ayude – dijo volviendo a levantarlo del suelo, esta vez él no se quejó y se dejó acostar.

Elena limpió los cristales y recogió el agua derramada, ordenó un poco la habitación y abrió la ventana, se sentó en la cama junto a Damon quien la había estado mirando atentamente todo el rato.

Por favor, prométeme que me vas a avisar si necesitas algo – le pidió Damon la miró y luego apartó la cabeza.

Ah, es verdad… que no hablas… ¿Y toques al móvil das? – preguntó Elena, Damon se volvió a mirarla enfadado.

Perdona – sonrió Elena – Sólo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te caigas y tener que llevarte de nuevo al hospital, te he echado de menos. Te sigo echando de menos – dijo con voz casi susurrante, los ojos de Damon la miraron preguntando.

Damon… - ella quiso tocarle la cara pero él le tomó la mano poniéndola sobre la cama, se volvió y se recostó de espaldas a ella.

Elena se quedó un momento en silencio, mirándole y mirando su mano donde él la había dejado, se levantó, pero junto a la puerta cambió de idea y se arrodilló en el otro lado de la cama, de manera que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de Damon, apoyó su frente contra la de él.

Damon, sé que estás sufriendo, pero no estás solo ¿vale? No quieras quedarte solo, no te voy a dejar, ¿de acuerdo? – le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó de la habitación.

Capítulo 14 – Ayuda…

Por la tarde llamaron a la puerta y Elena fue a abrir. Una joven morena se quitó las gafas de sol para saludarla sonriente, iba con un pijama de hospital azul y llevaba un maletín negro.

Hola, soy Meredith, vengo a echar un ojo a Damon – saludó.

Hola, está arriba, no sé si estará dormido – dijo Elena quitándose de la puerta para que la joven pasara, se veía que había estado más veces allí, se sentía cómoda.

No te preocupes, ya subo yo – sonrió de nuevo Meredith y Elena sintió una punzada de celos.

No habla – le dijo Elena cuando ella estaba al pie de las escaleras.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Meredith.

Que Damon no quiere hablar, no habla, no dice una palabra… - se explicó Elena.

Damon – susurró Meredith negando con la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

En la habitación Damon estaba tumbado en la cama, la bandeja que Elena le había subido con comida estaba casi sin tocar. Él tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse apartó la vista. Al notar un peso en la cama junto a él abrió los ojos y vio a Meredith con su uniforme de trabajo sentada al borde con las manos en las caderas y mirándolo algo enfadada.

Deberías haber ido a curarte – le dijo y Damon puso un puchero y agachó la vista.

Ah, ¿entonces es cierto? ¿Has decidido no hablar? - preguntó Meredith sorprendida y Damon asintió.

Oh, Damon… ¿me dejas verte la herida? – preguntó, Damon se quitó la camiseta y dejó de mirarla.

Meredith quitó la gasa y comenzó a limpiar la herida, Damon se quejaba levemente pero no se movía ni miraba.

Damon, ¿has visto esto? – le preguntó, él negó con la cabeza y no miró.

Tendrás que venir al hospital mañana Damon, tengo que desbridar la herida y aquí no puedo bien – le dijo, Damon la miró con ojos de enfado.

¿Qué te pasa, no me crees? Míralo tú- se quejó Meredith, Damon negó con la cabeza, giró la cara y le hizo una señal para que cubriera la herida.

Cuando Meredith hubo terminado le puso una mano sobre una de las suyas que descansaban sobre la cama y él se volvió a mirarla.

Te veo mañana ¿vale? – dijo levantándose y Damon asintió y señaló a la puerta, Meredith lo comprendió.

No te preocupes, yo le digo que te lleve – sonrió y Damon cerró los ojos y volvió a relajarse.

Por la noche Elena se bañaba en la piscina. El agua era cálida y la estaba disfrutando enormemente, nadar le relajaba mucho, le encantaba el agua.

Se apoyó en el borde y al ver que no había luna se acordó de la última vez que Damon y ella habían estado allí.

_Elena bajó con su bikini blanco y con una toalla al hombro, se asomó a la parte trasera pero Damon no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? Había estado todo el día con humor cambiante, no le extrañaría que se lo hubiera pensado mejor y se hubiera encerrado en su cuarto._

_Damon apareció por detrás y tomándole de los tirantes del biquini se le acercó al oído._

_No necesitarás esto… - le susurró y le mordió el lóbulo separándose de ella para ir a la piscina._

_Cuando Elena lo vio caminando de espaldas a ella bajo la luz de la luna completamente desnudo, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió al instante y su boca se abrió de par en par. Damon caminaba con gracia, con la arrogancia del que sabe que es perfecto, pero sexy como una pantera. Los músculos de su espalda acababan en un perfecto trasero, se quedó pensando por un momento que deseaba hincar sus dientes en él, recorrerlo palmo a palmo… Damon se giró y le guiñó un ojo antes de zambullirse grácilmente en el agua._

_¿No vienes? – le escuchó decir desde afuera, pero ella estaba aún en estado de shock._

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Sería capaz de salir fuera sin su biquini? Era obvio cuales eran las intenciones de Damon, y después de todo él ya la había visto desnuda. Se desabrochó la parte de arriba y la dejó en el suelo, se quitó la parte de abajo y la empujó con los pies junto a la de arriba, rezó a todos los santos porque a Stefan no se le ocurriera volver a por algo a casa en ese momento y salió al encuentro de Damon, quien la esperaba en medio cubierto de agua hasta la cintura y sin quitarle los ojos de encima._

_Al llegar al borde de la piscina dio un pequeño salto y se introdujo dentro. Los dos comenzaron a recorrer la distancia que los separaba y cuando estuvieron juntos se lanzaron a por la boca del otro. Elena abrazó con sus piernas el cuerpo de Damon, el agua la ayudaba a ser menos pesada, aquello era diferente. Damon recorría su espalda con las manos, sus pechos, mientras no dejaba de besarla. Se paró y se retiró para contemplarla con el aliento entrecortado, le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y le sonrió._

_Eres preciosa – le dijo, ella le correspondió la sonrisa._

_¿Cómo puedo tener tanta suerte de que vinieras a mi casa? – preguntó pasándole un dedo por su labio inferior y besándola suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la otra mano._

_¿Eres de verdad, o eres un sueño? – dijo mirándola intensamente, ella se sorprendió de esas palabras y no supo qué decir así que lo agarró de los cabellos y dejó que sus besos hablaran por ella._

Elena miró un momento hacia la ventana del cuarto de Damon y allí estaba él, mirándola en silencio, al ser descubierto se apartó escondiéndose en la penumbra de su cuarto. Elena al principio se enfadó, pero luego tuvo una idea. Tal vez si ella le necesitara él no se apartaría, tal vez si fuera a él… salió de la piscina, se duchó y se vistió con una camiseta de algodón y unas braguitas. Se secó el pelo y se lo recogió en una cola de caballo, fue a por unos sándwiches y unos refrescos y llamó a la habitación de Damon, al poco entró sin más.

Qué tonta, he llamado para que me dijeras si podía pasar y luego me he acordado de que no hablas – dijo entrando y acercándose a la cama como si tal cosa. Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

Te he traído la cena, bueno y la mía – dijo dejando la bandeja en la cama, Damon la miró con ojos algo molestos.

Oh, no vengo a hacerte de niñera, tranquilo. Vengo a pedirte un favor – dijo ella poniendo mirada triste "Plan en marcha" pensó y la cara de asombro de Damon la hizo sonreír internamente.

Damon, mañana es la operación de Klaus – dijo mirándose las manos – Estoy preocupada, ¿es muy complicada? ¿Va a tardar mucho en ponerse bien? También estoy preocupada por Stefan, el pobre no descansa bien, no come bien… ojalá salgan ya de esto pronto ¿no crees? ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Puedes contarme un poco cómo es la operación de Klaus? – le dijo. Damon la miraba con la boca algo abierta y una expresión que ella no llegaba a comprender, finalmente bajó la vista "No iba a ser tan fácil" pensó Elena.

¿Puedo al menos quedarme aquí a cenar? Me siento tan sola, la casa es muy grande y llevo todo el día sola aquí – dijo poniendo pucheros. Damon la miró unos momentos y finalmente asintió a lo que ella correspondió con la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

Los dos se sentaron a cenar y Elena empezó a hablarle y hablarle de su proyecto en la universidad, de vez en cuando le miraba por el rabillo del ojo y lo veía como lejos, perdido, mientras daba pequeños bocados al sándwich.

¿No te gusta? – le preguntó, él la miró y negó con la cabeza dando un bocado más grande al sándwich.

Ah, qué alivio – suspiró exageradamente, haciendo el payaso todo lo que podía para intentar que él se riera. Damon alargó la mano a la mesita de noche y tomó su móvil, escribió algo en él y se lo pasó

**Gracias** leyó Elena y le miró a la cara.

Damon, te das cuenta de que esto es muy tonto ¿verdad? Esto de que no hables – le dijo seria - ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas al trabajo? ¿Es que no vas a volver a hablar nunca? ¿Te das cuenta de que no tiene sentido? – Damon le puso una mano en la boca para que se callara.

No puedo callarme, Damon – dijo ella quitándole la mano pero dejándola entre las suyas, él la miró enfadado soltándose. Ella cruzó los brazos contra el pecho y al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas fuera de la cama dando un grito. Damon soltó la bandeja y fue a ayudarla, Elena estaba con los pies hacia arriba tapándose la boca con las manos, él se arrodilló junto a ella y le quitó las manos, ella empezó a reír a carcajadas, una risa incontrolable, con las lágrimas saltadas, Damon se contagió, empezó a reír a carcajadas también, los dos estuvieron riéndose sonoramente varios minutos hasta que Elena se levantó y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama junto a Damon, que iba dejando de reír poco a poco. Se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió, le tomó la mano dulcemente y se quedó ahí, sentado junto a ella en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama y los ojos cerrados, relajado, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió para sí.

Capítulo 15 – Si no puedes mejorar el silencio…

Elena había conseguido quedarse en la habitación de Damon a ver una película con él. Damon al principio se mostró reticente y no quería que ella se quedara, pero ella le ignoró tomando el mando y sentándose a la cama junto a él.

La película iba por la mitad y a Elena comenzaban a cerrársele los ojos, finalmente no pudo más y cayó presa de un profundo sueño.

Damon notó que su respiración cambiaba y se volvió a mirarla, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que se había quedado dormida.

Apagó el televisor y se reclinó apoyando la cabeza en una mano para contemplarla mejor. Aquella chica despertaba algo en él, le hacía sentir bien, aquello le gustaba… Le gustaba cómo se sentía estando ella a su lado, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. No se merecía sentirse bien. No se merecía cómo se portaba ella con él después de cómo la había tratado. Tenía una gran suerte de que ella estuviera junto a él, de eso no cabía duda.

Elena hizo un pequeño ruidito en sueños y se volvió hacia él, justo tenía su cara a un palmo de distancia, se acercó más para respirar su aroma. Le encantaba estar junto a ella, aunque no se la mereciera, aunque fuera demasiado buena para él.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento en que nadie le veía y podía permitirse ser un instante feliz, soñar que los días volvían atrás, soñar que nada horrible había pasado, soñar que Elena estaba de nuevo desnuda en su cama y él acariciaba su suave y hermosa espalda. Y sonriendo se quedó dormido junto a ella.

Unas horas después Elena se despertaba por lo que se movía la cama.

Damon estaba de rodillas a los pies de la cama empujando el colchón desesperadamente.

¡Llama a una ambulancia! – gritó – Tengo que salvarla, tengo que salvarla – repetía empujando el colchón una y otra vez, Elena supo que creía que era Katherine.

Damon – dijo Elena yéndose hacia él – Damon – repitió zarandeándole.

Tengo que salvarla, tengo que salvarla, tengo que salvarla… - repetía Damon una y otra vez sin hacerle caso.

Damon, Damon mírame – dijo Elena tomando su cara entre las manos.

Damon pestañeó un poco antes de volver a la realidad y luego se avergonzó apartándose de ella para volver a la cama y acurrucarse abrazado a sus rodillas de espaldas a Elena.

Damon – le dijo ella acercándose, pero Damon señaló la puerta sin hablarle, sin mirarla.

Elena se acercó más a él poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Damon, no tienes que avergonzarte por tener pesadillas. Damon, no tienes que sentirte culpable, no eres culpable de nada – le dijo.

Damon volvió a señalar la puerta, dos veces, sin volverse a mirarla.

Elena dio la vuelta poniéndose delante de él.

NO. NO voy a irme – le dijo – Mira Damon, quiero que entiendas una algo, la gente como Kol hace cosas horribles pero no es nuestra culpa, no podíamos evitar que las hubieran hecho, ¿entiendes? – Damon cerró los ojos y Elena refunfuño sentándose en la cama.

Damon, voy a contarte algo que me pasó, algo que no le he contado ni siquiera a Stefan – dijo bajando la voz – No es tan horrible como lo que tú estás pasando, ni quiero compararlo, pero para una niña de 12 años sí que lo fue – dijo mirando hacia sus manos y armándose de valor. Damon abrió los ojos intrigado. Elena comenzó a hablar mirando al cabecero de la cama.

Cuando era pequeña yo jugaba al baloncesto – comenzó, Damon cambió su expresión levantando una ceja en incredulidad – Sí, era un paquete pero jugaba – sonrió Elena.

Pues mi entrenador era un chico muy guapo, bastante mayor que yo, todas mis compañeras de equipo y yo estábamos fascinadas con él. Qué superficial, ¿verdad? – volvió a sonreír con tristeza – Pues un día me dijo que me quedara a recoger todo con él tras en entrenamiento, ¡yo me quedé encantada! Entonces estando en el gimnasio se me acercó y me puso la muñeca tras la espalda apretándome contra la pared, sin venir al caso. Le pedí que me soltara, que me hacía daño, no le acababa de entender. Me decía que todas éramos unas putitas, pero que yo era la más putita de todas, que siendo tan inútil en baloncesto era obvio por lo que seguía allí, y él me lo iba a dar. Yo estaba completamente aterrorizada, estaba congelada delante de él y su asqueroso aliento – recordaba Elena, Damon abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizado por la imagen que Elena le narraba – Así que el muy cerdo me metió la mano por la pernera del pantalón y me tocó… ahí – dijo avergonzada - Por suerte tengo un hermano y he aprendido una cosa o dos, así que con todas mis fuerzas le di un rodillazo donde más duele y salí corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo para no volver jamás. Todo el mundo comprendió que no quisiera volver al baloncesto, ya conoces lo patosa que soy – sonrió, Damon le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Ves lo que quiero decirte? Yo estuve mucho tiempo pensando que todo había sido culpa mía, que yo había hecho algo para que se comportara así, al fin y al cabo me parecía muy guapo, pero el tiempo me hizo comprender que era un cerdo, y que probablemente habría hecho eso de todos modos, aunque a mi me hubiera parecido un adefesio, sólo espero que mi respuesta le diera un buen escarmiento y no lo intentara con alguna otra chica más – el pensamiento le dio un escalofrío. – Tú tampoco tienes la culpa de cómo actuó tu hermano, sé que sufres, es normal, es bueno sufrir y pasar el duelo, pero no puedes castigarte de esta forma, tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida – Damon miró a Elena unos momentos y cerró los ojos. Quería pensar que tenía razón, que él no tenía culpa de nada, que Kol estaba loco… y ¿Katherine? ¿Qué le diría Katherine si lo viera ahora? De seguro le echaría una buena bronca. Pensar en Katherine le hizo ponerse más triste. Abrió los ojos y volvió a dar el móvil a Elena tras escribir algo en él.

***¿Puedo abrazarte?*** Elena lo miró y se echó en sus brazos. Así: juntos y abrazados volvieron a dormirse.

Elena llevó al día siguiente a Damon al hospital a hacerse las curas.

La operación de Klaus era ese mismo día.

Stefan, Elena y los hermanos de Klaus esperaban en la habitación de éste a que les dijeran cómo estaba yendo todo. Una enfermera entró preguntando por Elijah con gesto serio.

Están habiendo unas complicaciones inesperadas en la operación del Señor Mikaelson, va a durar más de lo esperado – anunció.

Oh, ¿es que no podemos tener un día de paz? – se preguntó Stefan y Rebekah le tomó de las manos con gesto desconsolado.

Elena no pudo resistirlo más y salió de allí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió y corrió hasta salir del hospital al aire fresco. No lo soportaba más, no soportaba ni una cosa más mala en su vida. ¿Quién les había maldecido? Se suponía que este año con Stefan iba a ser fabuloso, y aquí estaba ella, enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, quien no sabía si sería capaz de ser persona de nuevo tras ver como su exnovia moría a manos de su hermano el cual le había disparado un tiro a él también y con el novio de su hermano ahora sufriendo en un quirófano tras padecer una rara enfermedad. ¿Qué le pasaba al universo?

Elena – la llamaron y se volvió envuelta en lágrimas para ver a Elijah tras ella.

Te has ido así… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó acercándose.

No, no estoy nada bien – dijo ella llorando sin hacerse la fuerte.

Ven – le dijo abrazándola.

Estuvieron así un poco abrazados mientras Elena se calmaba.

Gracias – dijo apartándose de él.

Cuando quieras – sonrió Elijah poniéndole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hermano – dijo mirándola.

No tienes porqué - negó Elena. – Yo encantada de ayudar – sonrió.

Esa sonrisa está mucho mejor – dijo Elijah acariciándole la cara y atrayéndola hacia sí la besó en los labios. Elena se quedó un momento perpleja ante ese gesto inesperado, pero ella le empujó apartándolo.

Perdona, pero creo que te confundes – le dijo seria.

Oh, lo siento. Quizá no haya sido el momento adecuado… pero quería que supieras cómo me sentía hacia ti – se disculpó avergonzado.

Dejémoslo estar, ¿de acuerdo? Volvamos dentro – dijo Elena y comenzó a andar al hospital. No quería tener esa conversación con Elijah en aquel momento.

Al anochecer Klaus había salido del quirófano y todo había ido de maravilla después del primer susto inicial. Stefan había estado al borde del infarto durante toda la tarde. Damon y Rebekah habían estado jugando a las cartas en silencio para matar el rato y Elijah dirigiendo incómodas miradas a Elena de vez en cuando.

Elena volvía a casa conduciendo el coche de Damon con éste a su lado con cara seria, deseando llegar a casa y darse una relajante ducha.

Al aparcar el coche frente a casa Damon habló.

Eres una mentirosa – murmuró.

¡Damon! ¡Has hablado! – exclamó contenta – Perdona, ¿qué me has llamado? – preguntó repitiendo la frase mentalmente en su cabeza.

He dicho que eres una mentirosa – volvió a decir él esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

¿Y para eso vuelves a hablar? – se preguntó ella alucinando.

Dices que te preocupas por mí, pero vas por ahí besándote con otros – dijo Damon, los celos hablando por él.

¡Nos viste! – exclamó Elena asombrada.

Sí – dijo Damon dolido.

Elena quiso por un momento explicarle, decirle que ella no había buscado ese beso, que no lo había correspondido, que el único que quería que besara sus labios era él. Pero estaba cansada y dejó que su orgullo, que su parte más oscura hablara por ella.

¿Y a ti qué te importa con quien me bese? – dijo enfadada – Tú y yo no somos nada ¿no?

Damon se quedó mirándola enfadado también. Quería decirle que ella era importante para él, probablemente lo más importante que tenía, y que se había querido morir al ver a otro acercarse a ella… pero ninguno dijo nada. Eran demasiado cabezotas.

Elena salió del coche y entró en casa dando un portazo.

Capítulo 16 – No te enfades…

Damon estaba tumbado en la cama despierto.

Tarde o temprano tenía que salir de la habitación, más cuando de nuevo debía volver al hospital a continuar con las curas, pero no quería encontrarse con Elena. Sabía que había actuado como un cabezota desagradecido, que no tenía derecho a estar celoso de ella, pero no podía evitar estar enfadado. Dio otra vuelta sobre la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

El móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se acercó a la mesilla a responderlo. Una noticia para la que no estaba nada preparado.

Se quedó unos minutos inmóvil contemplando el teléfono sin saber muy bien qué hacer, comenzó a sentir un dolor terrible en el pecho y se llevó la mano al corazón, se tocó las gasas que cubrían su herida de bala y cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y supo que era lo que debía hacer.

Se vistió y salió de su habitación. Buscó por la casa y al no encontrar a Elena fue a su habitación y llamó a la puerta.

Entra – dijo ella en un tono de voz que hizo saber a Damon que estaba realmente enfadada con él.

Elena – dijo en voz baja desde la puerta – Tengo que ir al hospital, y aún no puedo conducir. ¿Podrías llevarme? – preguntó.

Elena no se dio la vuelta, él notó como respiraba hondo antes de responderle.

Sí, claro que sí – dijo sin volverse – Dame un momento que acabe unas cosas y me vista y en seguida bajo – dijo dándole a entender que se marchara y así hizo.

Durante el camino al hospital el silencio se adueñó del coche.

Damon miraba de vez en cuando a Elena, quería contarle lo que le habían dicho en el hospital, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre ello, estaba seguro de que ella sería la mejor persona con quien hablar… pero ella ni le miraba… estaba demasiado enfadada con él y él no estaba preparado para pedirle perdón.

Stefan y Meredith paseaban por el hospital.

Es increíble lo rápido y bien que Klaus está evolucionando – comentó ella mirando los gráficos, Stefan sonrió – Este medio día lo pasaremos a una habitación en planta. Puedes ir a darle la buena noticia si quieres – sonrió Meredith y Stefan la abrazó.

Gracias Mer – dijo mientras la apretaba.

Jaja, no tienes que dármelas a mí, sino a tu hermana – le guiñó ella.

Siempre he sabido que Elena era maravillosa – sonrió Stefan – Saluda a Ric – dijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Meredith corrió hacia la habitación de la UCI para esperar a que fuera la hora de visitas.

Damon llegó a la puerta de la habitación y puso una mano en la manecilla sin atreverse a pasar.

Tenía que entrar, no podía evitarlo, pero ¿realmente sería capaz de ver de nuevo a Kol? ¿Hacer lo que debía hacer? La puerta se abrió desde dentro evitándole el tener que tomar la decisión. El médico que cuidaba a su hermano le era conocido del hospital, aunque nunca habían mantenido más de un par de conversaciones formales. "Mejor" pensó.

Ah, hola Damon – dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechara.

Hola. ¿Ha habido algún cambio? – preguntó Damon secamente estrechando la mano de su colega, no quería ser maleducado, pero no se acordaba del nombre del otro chico y estaba demasiado nervioso para ser amable.

No, lo he comprobado ya varias veces. El protocolo completo, su estado es definitivo – dijo mostrándole el gráfico.

Muerte cerebral – murmuró Damon leyendo los resultados.

Os dejaré solos – dijo el chico y salió de la habitación.

Damon se acercó a la cama donde reposaba su hermano asistido por un respirador artificial.

Kol tenía un gran vendaje en la cabeza, que le tapaba parte del ojo derecho. Parecía dormido, ahora comprendía porqué algunas veces a la familia le era difícil comprender que en realidad estaban muertos. Había visto a pacientes así cientos de veces, pero nunca imaginó que estaría a este lado, el lado del que debe apagar el botón.

Damon lo estuvo contemplando largo rato, no sabría decir cuantos minutos… hasta que llamó a una enfermera con el pulsador. La decisión era sencilla: Kol no podía ser donante de órganos, ya que el juez había dictaminado que se realizara una autopsia para certificar el motivo del fallecimiento y así cerrar el caso. Damon sólo estaba allí para consentir que desconectaran el ventilador de su hermano, como único familiar de Kol.

La enfermera entró, también la conocía, a ella bastante más que al médico que acababa de salir, se avergonzó un poco, tampoco se acordaba de su nombre, aunque por la amplia sonrisa que ella le dedicaba desde luego que se acordaba de él.

Hola – le saludó – Habías llamado, ¿verdad? - sonrió de nuevo.

Sí, he decidido que podéis apagarlo. Ya he firmado todo – dijo Damon secamente poniendo el gráfico sobre los pies de la cama.

Oh… - dijo la chica sonrojándose.

Damon pudo ver que no era ajena al porqué de que Kol estuviese ahí. Tras comprobar que todo estaba conforme la chica procedió a apagar todos los soportes que ayudaban a Kol a mantenerse con vida. Damon sabía como funcionaba, sabía que era cuestión de minutos que el cuerpo de su hermano se fuera apagando poco a poco y finalmente dejara de existir. Lo miró decidido a marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás, pero el verlo ahí, sólo, muriendo… Era su hermano… dejó de odiarlo. Se acercó a tomarle de la mano y acompañarlo en esos últimos momentos.

Kol… todo podría haber sido tan diferente – murmuró.

Stefan, Elena, Elijah y Rebekah esperaban impacientes a que Klaus llegara a la nueva habitación.

Unos celadores llegaron empujándole en su cama. Klaus se pasó de cama sonriente y cuando estuvieron a solas el resto le rodearon.

Ya estamos cerca, hermano – dijo Elijah sonriendo también.

Sí – respondió Klaus.

Tienes mucho mejor aspecto, Klaus – dijo Elena tomándole de la mano.

Oh Elena, todo esto es por ti, es gracias a ti… - empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos que contagiaron a los de Elena – Nunca había conocido a alguien tan maravillosamente generoso, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de llevar una parte de ti en mi ser – le dijo. Elena no pudo evitarlo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Stefan los envolvió a ambos a su vez. Con las lágrimas también en los ojos.

Eh, soltadla, ¡yo también quiero agradecerle! – protestó Rebekah con los brazos en jarra y los tres rieron liberando el abrazo.

Gracias hermana – dijo Rebekah abrazando a la joven con fuerza y sinceridad. Elena se sintió muy feliz. ¿Hermana? Aquello sonaba muy bien.

Mi turno – sonrió Elijah.

Elena le abrazó bastante incómoda debido a lo que pasó el día anterior entre ellos y a cómo parecía que Elijah alargaba el abrazo demasiado para su gusto. La mirada que Damon le lanzó desde la puerta la dejó congelada.

Aquí estáis – dijo apartando la mirada de ella y acercándose a la cama a saludar a Klaus.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.

Mucho mejor – sonrió Klaus – incluso mejor ahora que te veo por aquí.

Gracias – respondió Damon.

Elena ha hecho mucho por nosotros – dijo Klaus con gran intuición.

Sí, Elena es increíble – reconoció Damon como si ella no estuviera en la habitación y por algún motivo que ni ella misma se podía explicar, eso la hizo enfadar aún más.

Tengo que irme ya – dijo recogiendo su bolso.

Bien, me voy contigo – dijo Damon.

No voy a casa – respondió Elena – tengo que pasar por la universidad.

¿Y no puedes llevarme antes? – preguntó Damon.

¿Vas a hacerme dar la vuelta a la ciudad? – preguntó Elena obviamente enfadada.

Es mi coche, Elena – respondió Damon con el mismo tono de enfado.

Pues métetelo donde te quepa – dijo Elena tirándole las llaves y saliendo de la habitación en furecida.

Yo la llevo – dijo Elijah.

Ni se te ocurra – le paró Damon antes de que saliera por la puerta y cogiendo las llaves del suelo salió detrás de Elena dejando a todos en el cuarto con la boca abierta y a Klaus con una sonrisa.

Cuando Damon llegó a la parada de autobús del hospital ahí estaba Elena esperando. Se acercó sin ser visto y la tomó del codo por detrás para ponerle las llaves en la mano.

Disculpa – le dijo, Elena intentó devolverle las llaves agarrándole la mano.

No quiero tu estúpido coche, Damon – le respondió ella.

Ya te he dicho que lo siento, no te preocupes, he encontrado quien me lleve. Además, ¿sabes qué autobús es el que lleva a casa?

Elena se paró a contemplar el cartel de las líneas que paraban en el hospital. Demasiadas. No tenía ni idea de qué autobús debía tomar para ir a casa, estaba tan enfadada que ni lo había pensado.

Está bien – reconoció sin mirarle y tomando las llaves del coche se marchó a buscarlo.

Damon se quedó un momento contempládola sonriente, cuando llegó un autobús a la parada que no había pensado tomar, pero que vio como una señal y se subió a él.

Al anochecer, Elena daba vueltas y vueltas por el salón desesperada cuando Damon abrió la puerta de casa.

Bien, ¡hasta que apareces! – se acercó a él gritándole, se quedó parada cerca de él mirándole con la respiración entrecortada por su enfado.

Ya sé que estás vivo. Buenas noches – dijo y se marchó a su habitación.

Damon se quedó mirando por dónde ella se había ido desde el borde de las escaleras. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo. 30 llamadas perdidas, 20 mensajes. Todos de Elena.

***Damon, ¿donde estás? Llámame cuando lo leas***

***Damon, ¿estás bien? Contesta por favor***

Y así todas las veces, cada vez con un tono más desesperado.

Se sentó un momento al pie de las escaleras y meditó sobre lo que iba a hacer. No quería sentirse así, no quería ser herido de nuevo, pero estaba claro que necesitaba a Elena, estaba claro que se estaba enamorando irremediablemente de ella. Se tragó su orgullo y subió las escaleras.

Elena estaba tumbada en la cama ahogando el llanto contra la almohada, era una estúpida preocupándose por Damon. Ella no le importaba. Cuando sonó el golpeteo en la puerta corrió a secarse las lágrimas antes de que él pasara.

¿Qué quieres Damon? – preguntó todavía con la voz afectada por el llanto.

Elena – dijo él sin más. Ella esperó a que dijera algo más, pero como no lo hacía se volvió a mirarle, su rostro la dejó sin aire en los pulmones… estaba tan… frágil.

No te enfades conmigo, Elena – dijo bajando la vista – Yo… te necesito – reconoció volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

Capítulo 17 – No lo sé

"_Yo… te necesito"_

Aquellas palabras borraron de golpe toda la tristeza y todo el enfado, y Elena se derritió como el hielo ante un cálido sol de verano contemplando el azul de los ojos de Damon. Se sentó en la cama y abrió los brazos.

Damon dio dos rápidas zancadas para hincase de rodillas frente a Elena y abrzarase a ella enterrando la cara en su regazo. No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo… Kol, Katherine… su miedo a lo que sentía por Elena… Realmente la necesitaba, necesitaba de su ternura, de su dulzura, de su compasión… porque con ella se sentía querido, se sentía a gusto… se sentía en casa.

Elena le acariciaba el cabello en silencio mientras él sollozaba, se agachó y posó los labios sobre su cabeza. Damon se levantó a mirarla, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? – susurró mientras le tomaba un mechón de pelo para ponérselo tras la oreja.

Eres… la persona más maravillosa que jamás he conocido Elena – le confesó atrapado en la magia del momento, porque realmente lo pensaba, porque ella había sido amable, noble y generosa con todo el mundo, especialmente con él… incluso después de cómo él la había tratado. Ella siempre había estado ahí… como ahora.

Damon bajó suavemente sus dedos recorriendo la barbilla de Elena, acariciándola con el índice sin dejar de mirarla. Poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello, lentamente, no apartando nunca la mirada, en silencio pasaba su índice por la suave piel de Elena. Las pausadas respiraciones de ambos era lo único que se oía en el silencio de la noche. Llegó a sus clavículas y las recorrió con igual delicadeza y lentitud pasando su dedo de un lado a otro. Cuando rozó su hombro un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elena, él sólo la rozaba con un dedo, y todo su cuerpo suspiraba por más. Bajó lentamente por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, la tomó levantándola y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella se la llevó a los labios para besarle los nudillos, uno a uno, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella. Damon puso su otra mano en la cintura de Elena y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios, con la misma dulzura, lentamente, saboreando su boca, le besó las comisuras, soltó su mano y se acercó más a ella para incrementar el contacto, para intensificar el beso. Elena rodeó su cuello con sus manos para acercarlo más aún. Él levantó una rodilla del suelo para empezar a echarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos que ahora estaban cerrados. Suavemente los dos se fueron echando sobre la cama intensificando los besos y las caricias, hasta que Damon se apartó con la respiración entrecortada y se llevó la mano al pecho con gesto dolorido. Los dos se sentaron en la cama y Elena metió su mano bajo la camiseta de Damon para tocarle ahí donde tenía la herida vendada. Él cerró los ojos ante el roce de su mano y apoyó las suyas sobre la de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos ella lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Ven – le dijo y se recostó hacia atrás, él se tumbó a su lado contemplándola embelesado.

Llevo muchos días cuidándote como para ahora tener la culpa de que empeores – le sonrió.

Gracias – susurró él.

¿Qué te ha pasado hoy Damon? – preguntó ella con preocupación.

Damon se tumbó mirando al techo y dio un gran suspiro.

Kol ha muerto – dijo sin mirarla.

Oh – exclamó Elena poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo sin saber qué más hacer o decir.

Siento haberte preocupado – dijo volviéndose a mirarla y ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Este medio día, cuando te dejé en el hospital… iba a volverme a casa. Quería encerrarme aquí en mi cuarto sólo, olvidarme de todo y de todos y maldecir mi mala suerte – comenzó a contarle – Pero vi un autobús, un autobús que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tomaba… y pensé que era una señal… así que me monté –

_Damon llegó a su parada y se bajó pensativo. Recorrió los pasos que tantas veces recorría con alegría, con ansias… esta vez con un sentimiento diferente. ¿Qué le traía ahí? ¿Quién iba a recibirle de todos modos? Pero algo en su interior le decía que debía continuar, que debía llamar a aquella puerta. Y no se detuvo, llegó frente al timbre y lo pulsó. Durante un rato nadie le contestó, a punto estuvo de darse la vuelta para volverse a casa a hundirse en su tristeza, se giró sonriendo tristemente cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró a Grace frente a él._

_Damon ¿cómo sabías que estaría aquí?- le preguntó ella extrañada de verle._

_No lo sabía… yo tan sólo… vine… - dijo él sincero._

_La mujer lo miró largo rato, se veía tan roto como ella, tan hundido… se acercó a fundirse con él en un abrazo._

_Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas en el cementerio, Damon – dijo llorando – Tú no tuviste la culpa… tú la perdiste igual que yo – los dos se apretaron en un abrazo silencioso mientras lloraban recordando a Katherine._

_Un rato más tarde estaban sentados en el salón del apartamento. Todas las cosas de Katherine estaban metidas en cajas. Grace había hecho té y los dos lo tomaban en silencio._

_Creo que hay algo que a Kathy le gustaría que tú conservaras – dijo ella de repente y fue a la habitación volviendo al poco con un collar. Era una cadena de plata con un colgante de dos corazones enlazados mediante un pequeño diamante. Fue un regalo de Damon._

_Gracias- dijo Damon tomándolo entre sus manos y contemplándolo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla al recordar lo preciosa que Katherine se veía con aquel collar… ahora sabía que todo no era mentira, que ella le había amado. Y el dolor extrañamente le reconfortó._

_Mi abogado me ha informado de la muerte de Kol – dijo Grace fríamente, Damon levantó la vista a contemplarla – Quizá ahora se haya hecho justicia – murmuró._

_No hay justicia en esto… nunca la habrá – dijo Damon negando._

_Si la habrá Damon – le dijo ella tomándole de las manos – Prométeme que vas a coger la vida que mi hija te ha regalado y vas a vivirla al máximo, a ser feliz… a hacer que valiera la pena… - le pidió. Damon la miró a los ojos, afectado y agradecido por sus palabras._

_Te lo prometo – le dijo._

Elena contemplaba a Damon en silencio mientras él hablaba, era realmente hermoso… estaba perdida en sus ojos, en la belleza perfecta de su perfil, en la espesura de sus negras pestañas…

Después de eso estuve dando vueltas por ahí… no me di ni cuenta de la hora que era, cuando llegué a casa y te vi preocupada, entonces vi que era de noche y que había estado horas por ahí deambulando – finalizó y se volvió a mirarla.

¿Estás mejor? – preguntó ella.

Ahora sí – dijo acercándose más a su cuerpo y Elena sonrió.

¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? Me da miedo tener una pesadilla – reconoció avergonzado.

Claro que sí – sonrió ella y las tripas de Damon sonaron – Pero primero vamos a prepararte algo de cenar – rieron los dos a la vez.

A la mañana siguiente Damon despertó con la suave respiración de Elena en su cara. Abrió los ojos para contemplarla soñoliento. Había dormido del tirón tranquilo y relajado como no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Pero aquella sensación le dio miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si él la necesitara tanto que la agobiara? ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo dejara? No, no quería tener malos pensamientos, no después de aquella noche… tal vez podría hablar con Elena, contarle como se sentía… ella siempre se había mostrado amable y atenta con él. Decidió bajar a prepararle un suculento desayuno para agradecerle aquella maravillosa noche.

La cara de Stefan fue todo un poema cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo a punto de llamar a la puerta de su habitación mientras él salía despeinado, descalzo y adormilado del cuarto de Elena.

Stefan no dijo nada, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y bajó por las escaleras. Damon cerró la puerta y le acompañó.

En la cocina Stefan daba vueltas nervioso pasando sus manos por el cabello como tantas veces lo había visto hacer cuando algo le preocupaba. Estaba malentendiendo todo.

Ric me ha contado lo de tu hermano – dijo Stefan sin parar de andar por la cocina – Llevo toda la mañana llamándote preocupado –

¿Tú también? –le interrumpió sacando el móvil del bolsillo - Voy a tener que tirar este cacharro – bromeó viendo las llamadas perdidas.

No tiene gracia, Damon – Stefan elevó la voz – Yo estaba preocupado por ti, y tú estabas aquí ¡tirándote a mi hermana! – gritó señalando la planta de arriba.

Eso no es así – le corrigió Damon.

Ah ¿no? ¿No te has acostado con mi hermana? – preguntó Stefan enfadado, Damon lo pensó un momento, Técnicamente era verdad que se había acostado con ella, pero no como Stefan creía.

Nadie se está tirando a tu hermana, Stefan – dijo Damon calmado.

¿Entonces que es esto, Damon? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ella – le recordó.

Lo sé – dijo Damon mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Qué hay entre vosotros? ¿Qué sientes por ella? – le preguntó aún con la voz elevada.

"Yo la quiero, me he enamorado completamente de ella. Me he llenado de su luz, de su ternura… estoy loco por Elena" pensó Damon, pero no era a Stefan a quien quería decírselo.

No lo sé – dijo.

¿No lo sabes? – preguntó Stefan perprejo.

Yo… estaba destrozado… ella estaba aquí… necesitaba a alguien… pero no ha pasado nada Stefan – palabras equivocadas y torpes salían de su boca sin que las pudiera controlar, el miedo hablaba por él, miedo a reconocer que se había enamorado.

¿Te has aprovechado de ella porque te sentía sólo? – gritó Stefan indignado.

No – gritó Damon con duda en su voz, porque en el fondo pensaba que en cierta forma era así, llevaba aprovechándose de ella desde que la había conocido, de su dulzura, de su bondad, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y le abandonaría, le dejaría con el corazón destrozado…

No ¿qué? – preguntó Stefan cada vez más enfadado – no ¿qué? - volvió a preguntar al no encontrar respuesta.

Hablaré con ella – dijo Damon sin saber muy bien que decirle, sin querer darle a Stefan más detalles de cómo se sentía, no era con Stefan con quien quería hablar, con quien quería compartir sus miedos y sus dudas… era con Elena…

No hace falta – dijo ella desde el umbral de la puerta – Me queda todo muy claro -

Capítulo 18 – Ponte bien.

Elena se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Elena – dijo Damon intentando alcanzarla, pero Stefan le detuvo.

Déjala – le dijo.

¿Qué dices? Tengo que hablar con ella – dijo Damon soltándose de la mano de Stefan que agarraba su brazo.

Ya has dicho bastante ¿no crees? – le preguntó Stefan con mala cara.

No Stefan, no he dicho nada de lo que tenía que decir, déjame pasar por las buenas o tendré que apartarte por las malas – le dijo Damon serio y Stefan se apartó levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Cuando Damon llegó a la habitación de Elena ella estaba recogiendo su portátil y guardándolo en su mochila, había dejado la puerta entreabierta y se asomó a ella.

Elena – la llamó y ella se volvió con gesto cansado.

¿Qué Damon? – preguntó con la voz rota.

Tenemos que hablar por favor – le pidió acercándose a ella.

No, yo tengo que ir a la universidad, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, nada más – le dijo ella recuperando la compostura y mostrándose enfadada y dolida.

Elena por favor, tenemos que hablar, no… no has entendido nada – dijo Damon.

No, yo nunca entiendo nada ¿verdad Damon? – dijo ella triste.

Elena, escúchame – le pidió agarrándola por los brazos.

¿Para qué Damon? ¿Qué sentido tiene? – preguntó cansada – Eres como dos personas, eres el día o la noche, todo o nada… y yo ya no sé qué creer, Damon, no sé con cual de los dos estoy ahora mismo.

Estás con el que te quiere, Elena, siempre soy el mismo, el que se ha enamorado de ti – reconoció él acariciándole la mejilla, ella se apoyó en su mano y le miró a los ojos dando un gran suspiro.

¿Estás seguro de eso, Damon? Porque yo no lo estoy – dijo tristemente.

Pero es por mi culpa, porque lo he hecho todo al revés – negó él con la cabeza.

Damon, no creo que tengas las cosas claras, es más, no quiero que te aferres a mí por como estás por todo lo que te ha pasado, no me merezco eso.

Pero no es así como es – la interrumpió Damon.

¿Estás seguro, Damon? – volvió a preguntarle.

Damon abrió la boca para decirle que sí, que estaba completa y absolutamente seguro de que se había enamorado de ella, que no se fijaba a ella fruto de la desesperación, pero simplemente no pudo, porque una parte de sí mismo no estaba seguro de ello, una parte de sí mismo no estaba segura al cien por cien de que hacía lo correcto estando con ella, de que era totalmente sincero con ella, y si estaba seguro de algo es de que ella no se merecía menos que su amor completo e incondicional.

Tienes razón – dijo apartándose de ella y bajando la cabeza – lo siento – susurró. Ella le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarla.

No lo sientas, sólo ponte bien, ¿vale? Yo voy a estar aquí esperándote – dijo y se acercó a darle el más dulce de los besos en los labios, se dio la vuelta terminó de recoger su ordenador y se dirigió a la puerta.

Será muy difícil mantenerme alejado de ti, teniéndote sólo a una puerta de distancia – le dijo, ella sonrió sin darse la vuelta y salió dejándole solo en la habitación.

Cuando ella se fue él se sentó en la cama, vio un osito de peluche en la mesita de noche y lo tomó entre las manos para contemplarlo durante no supo cuanto tiempo, un golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta le hizo mirar.

Llevas mucho rato aquí, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Stefan desde el umbral.

No – respondió negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con dolor.

¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Stefan al verlo sonreír de aquella manera.

Mi maldita suerte, Stefan. El día sólo acaba de ponerse peor de lo que ya lo era – dijo y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Varias horas más tarde Damon contemplaba cómo echaban tierra sobre la tumba de su hermano. Estaba completamente sólo, salvo por los dos operarios del cementerio nadie había acudido al entierro. Con su padre y su madre muertos, Kol era la única familia cercana que le quedaba. El resto de familiares suponía que habrían decidido no presentarse tras airearse en las noticias todo lo de la muerte de Kath y lo de su herida de bala, ambas provocadas por quien descansaba ahora ya bajo unos metros de tierra. Damon se agachó frente el montón de tierra y tomó un puñado entre las manos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

_Damon estaba sentado en las escaleras de la puerta de su casa cuando su padre llegó con Alice en su coche. Las lágrimas le caían abundantemente por las mejillas, sujetaba una caja de madera en sus brazos._

_Anthony y Alice se acercaban sonriendo y tomados de la mano cuando ella vio al joven llorando y se acercó a él. _

_¿Qué te pasa Damon? ¿Ha pasado algo? – le preguntó arrodillándose frente a él._

_No, es sólo que hoy era el cumpleaños de mi madre – se explicó apretando más la caja contra su pecho._

_Lo sé cariño, tu padre y yo hemos ido a ponerle flores – sonrió Alice._

_Gracias – respondió el muchacho llorando._

_Ven – le dijo ella y abrió los brazos para que él se apretara en un abrazo mientras acababa de llorar._

_La echas mucho de menos ¿verdad? – preguntó Alice mientras Damon sollozaba y asentía._

_Es normal, seguro que ella te echa de menos a ti también – le consolaba mientras le acariciaba la espalda._

_¿Puedo ir a ponerle flores yo también? – preguntó Damon apartándose y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta._

_Claro – sonrió Alice._

_Damon- le llamó Kol a sus espaldas, el pequeño tenía por entonces unos diez años – para tu mami – dijo tendiéndole unas rosas que él mismo había arrancado del jardín haciéndose alguna que otra herida en las manos al hacerlo._

Damon intentó pensar en cuándo se había perdido todo, cuándo Kol se volvió en lo que resultó ser… y no pudo encontrar una explicación, no pudo encontrar un motivo, una razón para aquello. Soltó el puñado de tierra de nuevo sobre el montón. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro haciéndolo mirar arriba.

¡Stefan! – se sorprendió al verle.

Maldito cabezota. No estás sólo, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió Stefan y Damon le sonrió de vuelta tomándole del brazo que su amigo de ofrecía para incorporarse.

Pasaron varias semanas.

Elena estaba inmersa en su proyecto en la universidad y las horas que pasaba en casa se las pasaba la mayoría en su habitación. Cuando se cruzaba con Damon intercambiaban conversaciones frías y educadas acerca de cómo les había ido el día o se saludaban y poco más.

Ella no quería dar ningún paso para acercarse a él y él no se sentía preparado para darlo aún.

Alguna vez por la noche Damon se imaginaba a Elena entre sus brazos y salía de su habitación con la respiración entrecortada para pegar la frente contra la puerta de Elena sin atreverse a más y acabar bajando a la piscina a darse un baño y refrescarse en las frías aguas contemplando las estrellas.

Elena estaba una tarde en su habitación comprobando unas cifras cuando Stefan la llamó al móvil.

Bichito, ¡nos vamos de aquí! – gritaba Stefan contento – ¡nos dan el alta!

Eso es fantástico, Stef – sonrió ampliamente.

Anda, ¡vamos a celebrarlo ahora mismo! Vamos a ir todos al bar de siempre, tienes que venirte – dijo.

¿Quiénes son todos? – preguntó Elena.

Klaus, sus hermanos, que han venido hoy para la ocasión, y yo – contestó Stefan – Y Damon nos acompañará en cuanto acabe el turno – añadió. Damon había vuelto al trabajo hacía unos días.

No sé Stefan… tengo mucho trabajo – se excusó Elena.

Por favor bichito, no pongas escusas, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! – le pidió y ella sabia aunque no lo veía que le estaba poniendo morritos y por ello se rio a carcajadas como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Está bien – aceptó y colgó para empezar a prepararse.

La tarde fue muy divertida y Elena había bebido alguna que otra cerveza de más feliz y relajada. Cuando veía a Klaus y Stefan besarse, o las miradas que se dedicaban, a veces sentía una punzada de celos.

¡Por la preciosa Elena! – gritó Klaus con su vaso en alto.

Sí, ¡por Elena! – gritó Rebekah dando saltitos emocionada a su lado.

Gracias Klaus – sonrió ella avergozada.

Y por Stefan… mi amor. Que no se ha apartado ni un sólo día de mi cama – añadió volviéndose para mirarle a los ojos – Ojalá pudiera seguir siendo tu cara lo que viera cada mañana al despertarme, pero claro, eso no pasará a no ser que te vengas a vivir conmigo – dijo y los ojos de Stefan se pusieron como platos.

¡Wow! – gritó Rebekah emocionada – lo has dejado sin palabras ¡Nik! Jajaja – rió contenta.

Stefan por respuesta tomó a Klaus del cuello y le besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Elena deseaba que Damon estuviese allí, quizá entonces ella le besaría de la misma forma, y él dejaría de sentir sus dudas y se entregaría a ella y la miraría como Stefan miraba a Klaus.

… ar contigo – la voz de Elijah la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

¿Perdona? – preguntó dando un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza mientras se acercaba para oírle mejor.

Que tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo él en su oído, demasiado cerca para ella.

Ah, no te preocupes, no hace falta – sonrió apartándose tratando de ser educada.

¿Ni unos minutos? – sonrió Elijah.

Dime – dijo ella dándose por vencida.

No, aquí no, que no nos oímos bien – sonrió Elijah haciéndole un gesto como para que le acompañara fuera, Elena sonrió y salió del local con él, los dos se acercaron paseando hacia el aparcamiento.

Elena, quiero agradecerte una vez más lo que has hecho por mi hermano. De no ser por ti… no estaríamos aquí celebrando hoy – sonrió volviéndose y acercándose a Elena.

Ya te dije que no era necesario – sonrió ella algo incómoda por su cercanía.

Elena – dijo acercándose aún más a acariciarle la mejilla.

Elijah, por favor… creí haberte dicho… - intentó explicarle quitándole la mano.

Sí, que me equivocaba – dijo él tomándole la mano con la que ella apartaba la de él – pero yo no creo que me equivoque… ¿Es que acaso te gusta tu amigo ese, el medico? – preguntó – Porque si te gusta él, las personas como él están dañadas, él nunca podrá quererte como tú te mereces Elena – le dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella.

Bueno, eso son cosas mías – protestó ella echándose hacia atrás y viendo que se daba en la espalda con un coche aparcado.

Elena, si me dieras una oportunidad… podría hacerte tan feliz – dijo apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella y apretándola contra el coche, ella notó que también él había bebido algo de más.

Elijah, por favor, déjame salir – le pidió empezando a asustarse.

Elena – dijo Elijah y se acercó a besarla mientras ella le intentaba apartar diciendo que no.

¿No sabes lo que es un no? – le sacó de un puñado Damon – ¡Piérdete! – gritó.

¡Piérdete tú! Estábamos hablando – le gritó Elijah dándole un empujón en el pecho haciendo a Damon dar un traspiés e hincar una rodilla al suelo por el dolor que aquella herida aún le causaba. Eijah se quedó de pie mirando cómo Damon se tocaba el pecho en el suelo con gesto dolorido cuando Elena le dio un pequeño toquecito en el hombro para que se volviera y con todas sus fuerzas le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, Elena saltó y maldijo su dolorida mano.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Damon ya en pie.

¡Sí! ¡Estupendamente! – rio ella y le tomó de la mano riendo para tirar de él y los dos comenzaron a correr a toda prisa dejando a Elijah tirado en el suelo noqueado y ensangrentado.

Capítulo 19 – ¿Jugamos a los médicos?

Elijah entró al bar tapándose la nariz ensangrentada con un pañuelo.

¡Eli! – gritó Rebekah acercándose a su lado - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me he caído viniendo hacia el bar, me he dado con un bordillo – respondió Elijah.

Vaya golpe más feo – decía Rebekah - ¿te has hecho algo más?

No – dijo apartándola – Estoy bien, se me pasa con un trago.

Creo que ya has bebido bastante – le dijo Klaus con tono de advertencia.

Hay que celebrar ¿no? – sonrió llamando al camarero.

¿Y Elena? ¿No estaba contigo? – preguntó Stefan.

Me ha dicho que la disculpéis, Damon la lleva a casa – dijo volviendo la cara y Klaus lo miró con una ceja levantada intuyendo que pasaba algo más que Elijah no les quería decir.

Damon tiró de la mano de Elena para que se parara y ésta se acercó a él aun riendo a carcajadas.

Déjame ver tu mano – le dijo tomando su mano derecha sin soltar la izquierda, ella le miraba sonriente.

¿Qué tal estoy doctor? – le preguntó divertida.

Creo que no está roto, pero tienes una buena contusión – dijo Damon en su tono más profesional.

Y un buen gancho de derechas también – sonrió Elena.

Sí, eres todo un descubrimiento – sonrió Damon – Vamos a casa y te la vendo – le dijo.

No me duele nada en absoluto, me siento eufórica – se explicó Elena separándose y dando una vuelta.

Será de la adrenalina – rio Damon.

Pues deberías probarla - dijo ella acercándose a tocarle la cara – así no estarías tan serio – añadió acercándose aún más.

Elena – susurró Damon.

¿Sí? – preguntó ella con su voz más sensual acercándose a su cuerpo hasta que sus bocas casi se tocaron.

¿Vas a curarme doctor? ¿Vas a jugar a los médicos conmigo? – preguntó traviesa y sensualmente.

Creo que has bebido – dijo él.

Un poquito – sonrió ella poniendo sus manos rodeando su cuello – lo suficiente – añadió acariciando su pelo.

¿Lo suficiente? – preguntó él casi intoxicado por su cercanía, su aliento era dulce, mezcla de cerveza y tequila, sus ojos lo miraban con deseo, sus manos le erizaban el pelo en la nuca.

Lo suficiente como para querer que me beses – dijo ella.

Elena – repitió Damon susurrando presa del poco autocontrol que lograba conservar.

¿Qué Damon? Bésame, bésame esta noche y mañana si quieres podemos volver a ignorarnos educadamente, pero bésame por favor. Bésame – le pidió.

Damon no se resistió y la besó con todas sus ganas, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión, los dos andaron unos pasos para dar con la espalda de Elena contra una pared, ella metía las manos bajo la camiseta de hospital que él llevaba puesta sobre los vaqueros, él la besaba en la boca, besaba sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho sobre la ropa, ella subió una pierna y con ella abrazó la de Damon, él le tomó las dos piernas apretándola más contra la pared.

Vámonos a casa – suspiró ella entrecortadamente en un momento en el que se apartaron para respirar. Él no respondió, asintió y la tomó de la mano para ir al coche.

Comenzaron a andar sonriendo tomados de la mano.

Te he echado de menos – dijo ella agarrándose a su brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Damon se detuvo, ella le miró sonriente y le acarició la cara. Esta vez fue ella quien se echó sobre sus labios y repitieron casi la misma escena de antes, donde eran todo besos y manos, Elena tenía el pelo cada vez más despeinado, Damon le metió una mano bajo el corto vestido que llevaba y le acarició el trasero, ella gimió al sentir el roce de su piel.

A casa – susurró él separándose de ella con gran esfuerzo, ella sonrió y volvió a besarle.

Si sigues así no llegaremos ni al coche – le dijo él en el oído tras separarse de su beso, ella se apartó riéndose a carcajadas.

Seré buena – le guiñó y le tomó de la mano.

Los dos se sentaron en el coche de Damon, ella se giró para mirarle mientras el conducía, él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Le tomó de la mano y volvió a conducir con la mano de ella entrelazada con la suya.

Me encanta cuando conduces así – sonrió ella, Damon la miró y acercó su mano para darle un beso en el reverso.

Un rato más tarde se pararon en un semáforo cerca de su casa y Damon se volvió a mirarla. Para su sorpresa Elena se había quedado dormida girada hacia él con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Sonrió y le soltó la mano, le acarició la cara con el reverso y puso rumbo a casa.

Al aparcar la tomó en brazos y dormida la llevó a su habitación, la echó en la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle las sandalias, ella murmuraba algo inteligible entre sueños, él sonrió.

Cuando estuvo descalza la apoyó mejor en la cama y se acercó a besarla en los labios.

Buenas noches – susurró y se levantó para irse de la habitación. Desde el umbral de la puerta la contempló y decidió que no quería irse, no se perdería una noche con ella.

Se recostó a su lado y se apoyó en un hombro para contemplarla, era tan hermosa… se veía tan dulce y serena mientras dormía. ¿Se vería él así o estaría atormentado por sus pesadillas y sus miedos? Ojalá pudiera saber lo que estaba soñando, pensó y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Poco a poco el sueño le fue venciendo y se durmió junto a ella contagiado de su paz.

Stefan y Klaus llegaban a casa de madrugada riendo y bastante bebidos. Al entrar Stefan tropezó con la mesa de la entradita y se cayó un jarrón al suelo.

Pssssss – le regañó Klaus mientras los dos reían con risa sorda por su buen humor y el alcohol. Esperaron unos minutos a ver si alguien se despertaba pero como no se quitaron los zapatos para subir las escaleras haciendo menos ruido pero con bastante trabajo para mantener el equilibrio.

En la planta de arriba la habitación de Elena tenía la puerta medio abierta, Stefan se acercó a cerrarla con Klaus a sus espaldas y vio en la cama a Elena y Damon acostados vestidos dormidos mirando el uno al otro con una mano entrelazada. Miró a Klaus con cara de enfado. Klaus le miró sonriente y puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callara y cerró la puerta tomándole de las manos para guiarlo por el pasillo a la otra habitación.

¿Por qué te molesta? – le preguntó Klaus susurrando.

No lo sé, no quiero que se hagan daño – respondió Stefan.

¿Pero no has visto lo que he visto yo? ¿No ves cómo se quieren? – sonrió Klaus – Deja de fruncir tanto el ceño, te saldrán arrugas – le dijo poniendo un dedo entre sus cejas antes de besarle.

A la mañana siguiente Elena se giró entre sueños y se despertó un poco al notar como se apoyaba en el pecho de alguien. Abrió los ojos y vio a Damon dormido a su lado, se apartó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se sentó en la cama. Empezó a recordar la noche anterior, estaba todo bastante borroso, se acordó de Elijah, su aparatosa caída de espaldas tras su puñetazo… se miró la mano, aquel nudillo tenía muy mala pinta, al verlo empezó a notar cómo le dolía, se acordó de su paseo con Damon, de los besos… oh, ¿qué había hecho? Pensó asustada y comenzó a darle golpecitos a Damon en el brazo.

Damon, Damon – susurraba dándole golpes.

Damon comenzó a despertar y desperezarse a su lado, se frotó los ojos y le sonrió.

Buenos días – le dijo pero su expresión cambió al verle la cara - ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó incorporándose.

¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó ella avergonzada y él se echó en la cama riendo a carcajadas.

¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó ella molesta.

Así que sólo habías bebido un poco, ¿verdad? – preguntó él sin dejar de reír.

Me alegra divertirte – dijo ella enfadada y él siguió riéndose.

Para ya – le dijo golpeándole con su mano mala y aquello le dolió, oírla quejarse hizo a Damon parar de reír e incorporarse para tomarle la mano.

Déjame ver – le pidió con su tono profesional de médico – Tiene mala pinta, quizá sí que pueda estar roto – le explicó.

Vaya – dijo ella.

¿Ya no quieres jugar a los médicos? – le preguntó divertido.

¿Te pedí que jugáramos a los médicos? – preguntó ella y se cubrió la cara con la mano buena, Damon rio y le apartó la mano de la cara.

A mi me encantó – le sonrió.

¿Y jugamos? – preguntó ella avergonzada, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose a carcajadas de nuevo.

No, tranquila, te quedaste completamente dormida en mi coche – le sonrió – Anda, dúchate y después de desayunar nos vamos al hospital a que te vea esto – le dijo y dándole un beso en la frente salió de la habitación.

Capítulo 20 – ¿Interrumpo?

Elena salió de casa siguiendo a Damon y éste se montó en el asiento del conductor de su coche, ella se sentó a su lado con cara de pena. Damon lo notó y se giró hacia ella preocupado.

¿Te duele mucho? Quizá deberías haberte tomado algo – le dijo.

No – respondió ella.

¿Entonces que te pasa? - preguntó extrañado.

Que me gustaba conducir este coche – protestó Elena poniendo cara de pucheros sin mirarle.

Pensé que te gustaba más que yo condujera tomándote de la mano – respondió Damon con su sonrisa traviesa de medio lado. Elena se giró a él.

Déjame pensar – dijo mientras cerraba un ojo y se ponía un dedo en los labios – Ummm, no. Definitivamente me gusta más el coche – le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Oh – dijo Damon llevándose la mano al pecho.

¡Damon! – se preocupó Elena intentando acercarse.

No – dijo éste teatralmente levantando una mano con cara de una sobreactuada pena – Has herido mis sentimientos, ten toma el coche – dijo sacándo las llaves y tendiéndoselas a Elena. Cuando ella trató de cogerlas las quitó rápidamente y se rio a carcajadas.

Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso – siguió riendo y arrancó mientras Elena cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho mosqueada.

Damon estaba observando en su despacho con atención. Se había levantado y estaba parado frente al visor de radiografías y pasaba los dedos por ella una y otra vez.

Elena no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros y sobre estos una camiseta de hospital azul claro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos al igual que lo hacía la luz blanca del visor. Su pelo estaba estratégicamente despeinado. Estaba guapísimo, como siempre.

Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano examinándola con seriedad profesional. "No le mires a los labios, no le mires a los labios" se repetía Elena mientras sentía el delicado tacto de Damon en ella.

Al final no está roto, como pensaba. Pero tienes una buena contusión, lo pondremos en cabestrillo, ¿te parece? – le dijo y ahí estaba la más brillante de las sonrisas dejando asomar su perfecta y blanca dentadura. Ella estaba sin palabras, como casi siempre ante la cercanía de él así que asintió mirándole a los ojos por respuesta.

Espera un momento – sonrió él de nuevo y se acercó a un armarito a buscar un cabestrillo marrón para colocárselo.

Mientras Damon le retiraba el pelo para colocarle en posición correcta el cabestrillo Elena se preguntaba desconsolada cómo podía tenerla tan cerca y comportarse con aquella normalidad, como si ella fuera un paciente cualquiera, puede que una amiga, mientras ella se encontraba totalmente desarmada en su presencia.

Creo que con que lo tengas un par de días o tres así bastará – le dijo cuando hubo acabado – De todas formas estoy en casa para ir viendo como evoluciona – le guiñó.

Sí, mi propio médico personal – sonrió ella y Damon se puso un poco tenso.

A tu entera disposición – le respondió él mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos, sintiendo aquella energía que flotaba en el ambiente entre ellos, deseosos de acercarse al otro pero con miedo a ser el primero en hacerlo. Estuvieron mirándose minutos eternos inmersos en su mundo, esa burbuja que sólo les contenía a ellos y un inmensurable deseo hasta que el golpe de unos nudillos y la puerta al abrirse les hizo volver a la realidad.

Alaric entró llevando una bata blanca y bastante cara de sueño.

Hola, me había parecido verte antes – saludó - ¿Qué haces aquí en día de descanso? – preguntó – Hola Elena – la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ya ves, aquí que una pobre nariz se ha cruzado con el puño de Elena – bromeó Damon señalándola.

¡Vaya! No quiero ver cómo estará la nariz – se rio a carcajadas.

¿Sales ahora? – le preguntó Damon.

No, aún me quedan unas horas, ha sido una noche larga – bostezó Ric.

¿Y eso? – preguntó Damon.

Una pelea entre bandas, varios heridos de bala – dijo Alaric y al ver la expresión de Damon enseguida se arrepintió, Elena también se dio cuenta.

Lo siento – se disculpó Alaric.

No pasa nada, estoy bien – se apresuró a decir Damon.

¿De verdad? – le preguntó Elena poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

Pues claro, vámonos a casa. Quiero disfrutar de mi piscina en mi día libre – sonrió yendo hacia la puerta. Elena y Alaric supieron que aquella conversación había terminado, pero ambos también sabían que Damon no estaba todo lo bien que quería aparentar.

Un rato más tarde los dos regresaban a casa. En la piscina Stefan y Klaus eran todo besos y manos con los ojos cerrados.

Elena se avergonzó un poco al verlos, Damon sonrió y le guiñó un ojo acercándose a por una de las toallas y arrojándosela a la acaramelada parejita.

Iros a una habitación – gritó y se rio a carcajadas junto con Elena.

Klaus tomó la toalla tirándosela de vuelta riendo también, Stefan se percató del cabestrillo de Elena.

¿Qué te ha pasado bichito? – le preguntó acercándose al bordillo por donde ella estaba. Elena miró a Damon sin saber muy bien qué contestar y éste le acarició el codo dándole más confianza con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pues… le di un puñetazo a Elijah… - reconoció y Damon comenzó a andar para acercarse a por unas cervezas.

¿A Elijah? – preguntó Stefan perplejo.

Ya me imaginaba que algo así había pasado, pero pensé que el que le había pegado serías tú – sonrió Klaus señalando a Damon y éste rio a carcajadas.

Ahora sí que no me entero de nada – protestó Stefan.

¿Y cuando sí? – bromeó Damon y los otros tres se rieron a expensas de Stefan quien cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como un niño pequeño.

Bueno, ya me contarás luego – dijo Stefan mirando a un sonriente Klaus.

Al anochecer Elena bajaba a cenar mientras acababa de secarse el pelo con una toalla. Al girarse hacia el cuarto de Damon vio por la puerta entreabierta que éste estaba sentado en los pies de su cama con una caja negra entre las manos contemplándola ensimismado. Se quedó contemplándolo, no llevaba puesta la camiseta y tenía unos pantalones cargo grises y estaba descalzo, como casi siempre que estaba por casa, esos pies eran increíblemente sexys. Elena decidió probar suerte y asomó la cabeza por la rendija.

Un penique por tus pensamientos – le sonrió. Damon dio un profundo suspiro sin mirarla y la preocupó – Bueno, está bien, ¿un dólar? – bromeó. Damon no pudo evitar una sonrisa y se giró a mirarla lo que la hizo atreverse a acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado.

Piensas en ella, ¿no es así? – le preguntó ella mirando la caja.

En todo un poco – susurró Damon buscando su mano para apretarla, como buscando consuelo, pero sin mirarla, no apartando sus ojos de la caja.

Le tomó la mano sobre la colcha de la cama y comenzó a acariciarla, cerró los ojos y se relajó visiblemente.

No estás tan bien como dices, ¿verdad? – preguntó Elena. Damon negó con la cabeza.

¿Y porqué no vienes a mí? – volvió a preguntarle.

No es justo – negó de nuevo – Me despierto por la noche en medio de una pesadilla y entonces siento que si fuera contigo, si durmieras junto a mí, todo pasaría, pero no puedo hacer eso, tengo que dejar de tener las pesadillas por mí mismo – dijo aún sin mirarla.

Lo siento, Damon – dijo ella dulcemente.

¿Lo sientes? – preguntó él mirándola asombrado.

Siento haberte apartado, me necesitas y yo he sido egoísta, no he estado ahí para ti – reconoció.

¡Elena! – dijo girando el cuerpo hacia ella en la cama ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Has sido de todo menos egoísta, nunca he conocido a alguien tan generosa, tan dulce como tú. No me pidas perdón por nada, por favor – le pidió.

Los dos se quedaron un rato mirándose en silencio a los ojos, azul contra marrón, sin saber qué decir y queriendo decir tanto. Damon deseaba besarla, Elena deseaba besarlo, pero él tenía miedo de que si la besaba ella interpretaría que lo hacía fruto de la desesperación, del dolor que sentía, que la buscaba como a un refugio, y Elena pensaba que si le besaba él no estaría preparado. Y así se quedaron mirándose, sintiendo como se iba caldeando el ambiente entre ellos, como volvían a meterse en aquella burbuja en la que no había nadie ni nada más, aquel mágico sueño en el que Damon podía permitirse ser feliz.

Elena extendió una mano y tocó a Damon la herida de su pecho ya cicatrizada suavemente con los dedos.

¿Te duele? – preguntó, él negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante el roce de sus manos.

Elena le acarició con suavidad mirando su pecho, cuando alzó la vista vio que él la miraba embelesado.

¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? – preguntó Damon perplejo.

¿El qué? – preguntó Elena a su vez.

Esto, estar aquí y que con tu sola presencia ya me sienta mejor. De hecho a veces sólo de pensar en ti ya me siento mejor – sonrió.

Pues piensa mucho en mí – sonrió ella en respuesta.

¿Qué te dice que alguna vez deje de hacerlo? – dijo él con voz grave intensificando su mirada.

¿Y lo que tú haces? – sonrió ella para relajar la situación.

¿Lo que yo hago? – preguntó curioso.

Sí, me desarmas, completamente. Me siento como una tonta a tu lado, y la mayor parte del tiempo me comporto como tal – reconoció agachando la vista.

Mi adorable patosa – sonrió Damon tomándola de la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo.

Desde abajo oyeron a Stefan que los reclamaba para la cena y se rieron a carcajadas.

Damon se acercó a darle un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba y dejaba la cajita en un cajón de la cómoda.

¿Vamos? – le preguntó tendiéndole la mano y ella la tomó sonriente para bajar a cenar.

Stefan y Klaus estaban sentados fuera en la mesa junto a la piscina sacando las bolsas de comida china que habían ido a comprar.

¿Por qué van de la mano? – le susurró Stefan a Klaus al oído cuando les vio aparecer.

Stefan… - negó Klaus con la cabeza sonriendo.

¿Qué? Nunca me entero de nada – protestó Stefan.

Uhm! ¡Me muero de hambre! – rio Elena cuando estuvo a su altura.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron a cenar relajados mientras Elena les hablaba de su proyecto en la universidad por el que Klaus parecía sentirse muy interesado. Damon la miraba intensamente, y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraban él le dedicaba una sonrisa que ella correspondía. Los ojos de Stefan se desplazaban de uno a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

Cuando Damon se ofreció a recoger todo Stefan se acercó a la cocina con él.

Damon – empezó a hablar Stefan.

Stefan, por favor, no me des otra vez la charla de hermano mayor, nadie se está tirando a tu hermana – dijo Damon levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

¿Y qué hay entre vosotros? Porque algo hay, de eso estoy seguro – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Yo la quiero – dijo Damon, no iba a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Woah, eso es un poco rápido ¿no? – dijo Stefan.

No sé cómo es, pero me tiene completamente embrujado, enamorado, no dejo de pensar en ella, es… es increíble – sonrió como un tonto.

Lo sé – sonrió Stefan - ¿Y se lo has dicho?

No, no así – reconoció agachando la cabeza.

¿Y a qué esperas? – preguntó Stefan perplejo.

A que se me pase toda la mierda que llevo encima – espetó Damon poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Damon, si tú te sientes así, y ella se siente así, ¿porqué no pasarlo juntos? ¿No es eso lo que hacen las parejas? – sonrió Stefan y Damon sonrió a su vez.

Habla con ella – le dijo Stefan.

Capítulo 21 – Frío…

Damon estaba en una esquina de la sombría habitación de donde no se había atrevido a moverse desde que entró. Se abrazaba para darse calor pues hacía mucho frío ahí.

Stefan estaba sentado en una silla en medio del grupo de éstas disponible en la habitación con la cabeza entre las manos y lo único que se oía eran sus llantos.

Damon no lloraba, sus lágrimas estaban congeladas en algún punto de su ser. No podía apartar los ojos del centro de la habitación, de aquella caja… de ella.

Una mujer de mediana edad entró seguida de un hombre y se dirigieron a Stefan corriendo, Damon pensó que serían sus padres. No se movió.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha sido? – preguntó la mujer alterada.

Un accidente… - sollozaba Stefan – Ella iba a ver a Damon al hospital… aquel coche…

Cuando Damon oyó aquello de nuevo cerró los ojos como tratando de desaparecer de allí, saber que era él el culpable de lo que había pasado hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera de arriba abajo y se apretó más en su abrazo al sentirlo.

Dios mío, ¡mi niña! – gritó la mujer.

¡Mamá! – gritó Stefan y Damon abrió los ojos para ver cómo la mujer casi se desmayaba y Stefan y su padre la sacaban fuera de la habitación para que le diera un poco el aire.

Damon se quedó sólo, sólo con ella.

No tenía valor para acercarse, pero no controló a su cuerpo cuando con pasos dudosos fue lentamente aproximándose a ella para contemplarla.

Sólo se la veía de cintura para arriba. La habían maquillado y arreglado para ocultar las heridas del accidente, su pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara y llegaba hasta su pecho, llevaba un sencillo vestido celeste y tenía una expresión serena, tranquila. Era hermosa, demasiado joven y hermosa para estar ahí. Se maldijo una vez más a sí mismo pues si ella estaba allí era por su culpa.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla derecha de Damon al contemplarla así. El corazón le dolía más aún que cuando se lo atravesó la bala. Todo aquello era culpa suya, era por su culpa que Elena había muerto. Como todo el mundo que le importaba, como todo el mundo que estaba junto a él.

Acarició sus cabellos sintiendo que se le iba el alma a los pies y se acercó a darle un último beso en sus fríos labios.

Damon despertó dando un salto en la cama.

Las sábanas estaban revueltas y él estaba empapado en sudor frío con la respiración acelerada.

La pesadilla se había vuelto a repetir. No todas las veces era igual, pero siempre tenía algo en común: la muerte de Elena.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó la camiseta que se le había pegado al cuerpo por el sudor.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, el corazón le seguía doliendo por culpa del sueño. Porqué tenía aquellos sueños, se preguntaba pasándose las manos por el pelo y agarrándoselo con desesperación. Hacía semanas que los tenía y no había hablado con nadie de ellos.

Las cosas estaban bien entre él y Elena, estaban como en un extraño _impasse_,en el que ninguno se alejaba del otro pero no se acercaba demasiado. Se habían tomado de la mano alguna vez, alguna caricia… pero no habían vuelto a besarse. No habían hablado.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ducha, se quitó los pantalones de pijama y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Tardó mucho en serenarse y recuperar el calor. La sensación de haber estado en la morgue era tan vivida que aún le parecía sentir el frío en sus adentros.

Salió de la ducha cubriéndose con una pequeña toalla y, tras ponerse la ropa interior y unos vaqueros, decidió bajar a echarse un café. Lo necesitaba de veras.

De la cocina le llegaban ruidos y un delicioso aroma.

Cuando se asomó al umbral se encontró con Elena atareada en el desayuno y tarareando una canción mientras se movía alegremente. Verla ahí, tan sana y normal, y no como la acababa de ver en su sueño hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón y una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. Deseó correr a abrazarla y besarla para borrar de su mente los recuerdos de tantos horribles sueños.

Mierda – dijo Elena cuando uno de los platos se le cayó y se agachó a recoger los contenidos del suelo, por suerte el plato no se había roto.

¿Tú dices mierda, Elena? – preguntó divertido acercándose. Elena lo recorrió desde sus pies descalzos hasta sus azules y sonrientes ojos. No llevaba camiseta y tenía el pelo aún mojado de la ducha. A Elena casi se le cae la mandíbula al mismo sitio donde estaba el plato al contemplarlo así. Pestañeó un par de veces y se recompuso cuando él se agachó a ayudarla.

Claro que digo mierda, graciosillo – le regañó intentando fingir enfado mientras con una sonrisa apareciendo en su boca se levantaba a tirar a la basura. Cuando se dio la vuelta lo tenía justo delante.

Esos labios no están hechos para decir cosas feas – le dijo sonriente mirándola a los ojos mientras con su mano apoyada en la barbilla le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar.

¿Y para qué están hechos? – le susurró ella armándose de valor y sin retirarle la mirada.

Damon no dijo nada, tenía dudas sobre si besarla o no. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose durante un momento, a un palmo de distancia. La mano de Damon aún en la barbilla de Elena, mientras la miraba a los labios. Tras un minuto, o quizá veinte pues el tiempo se había detenido, Damon dio dos pasos atrás sonriendo tristemente, sin besarla. Elena se dio la vuelta e intentó disimular su decepción poniéndose a terminar el desayuno.

Stefan no vino ayer a dormir, he pensado que podía hacer desayuno para nosotros – comentó sin darse la vuelta, pero Damon no le respondió. Cerró los ojos pues sabía que necesitaba paciencia.

Espero que tengas hambre y te guste todo lo que he preparado – continuó sin encontrar respuesta.

Elena sacó dos tazas del armario de arriba y cuando las colocó sobre la mesa notó que Damon tiraba de su codo para darle la vuelta y la apretaba contra la encimera de la cocina.

Elena – dijo ya casi con su boca en la de ella y la besó apasionadamente mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir el roce de sus labios y su lengua. Le recorría los pelos con las manos mientras ella respondía al beso y posaba sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Damon.

Entonces Damon la vio como en sus pesadillas, inmóvil, fría… ¡y muerta! Notó un calambrazo y se apartó de Elena con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Damon? – preguntó ella preocupada al ver su expresión y su reacción.

Yo… - Damon continuaba separándose de ella andando hacia atrás – lo siento, lo siento Elena – decía aterrado – no puedo quedarme a desayunar, tengo que irme al hospital.

Damon - dijo ella mientras lo veía darse la vuelta y le oía subir por las escaleras corriendo.

Aún estaba en la misma postura cuando le vio pasar frente a la puerta un minuto después, calzado y con una camiseta de hospital. Él se paró un momento en el umbral de la puerta a contemplarla, puso una expresión dolorida y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra más.

Al medio día Damon estaba repasando historiales en su despacho cuando entraron Meredith y Ric cogidos de la mano.

Hola – saludó sonriéndoles aunque la sonrisa no llegó a alcanzar a sus ojos.

¿Necesitáis una consulta? – bromeó – ¿Algún consejo de sexo quizá? Todavía no entiendo como le elegiste a él en vez de a mí – sonrió.

Yo tampoco – añadió Alaric mirándola y los tres se unieron en una carcajada mientras Alaric y Meredith se sentaban frente a Damon.

¡Tenemos una gran noticia! – gritó Meredith emocionada mientras le tomaba de una mano, Damon miró la mano y luego miró la preciosa sonrisa de su amiga.

¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó sonriente.

¡Por fin! – gritó Meredith, pues llevaban bastante tiempo intentándolo.

¡Es fabuloso! – se alegró Damon mirando a ambos.

Aunque claro, eso significa que no podrá incorporarse en el universitario de Boston como jefa de urgencias - dijo Ric tomando de la mano a su esposa.

¿Y eso? – preguntó Damon.

No pienso dejarla trabajar hasta que tenga al bebé, nos ha costado un mundo que se quede embarazada, no voy a arriesgar que algo salga mal – explicó mientras él y su mujer se miraban llenos de amor.

Yo iré –dijo de pronto Damon viendo una solución a todos sus problemas: Desaparecer.

¿Cómo? - Se volvieron los dos a mirarle preguntándole a la vez.

Claro, di que voy a ir yo en tu lugar durante unos meses, quizá un año. Que cuando tengas al bebé te incorporarás a tu puesto y todo solucionado – sonrió Damon.

¿Crees que lo aceptarán en la universidad? – preguntó Alaric mirando a su esposa.

Con el currículum de Damon no lo dudo, pero ¿harías algo así por mí? – se volvió Meredith a mirarlo.

Claro, sois mis amigos – dijo mirando a ambos de hito en hito – Con que le pongáis Damon al enano me conformo – sonrió.

Eso ya lo había pensado – sonrió Meredith poniéndole una mano en la suya – Si no me hubieras entrado en aquel bar, jamás habría conocido a mi marido.

Elena, Rebekah, Stefan y Klaus estaban en el salón viendo una película con palomitas cuando Damon entró y se fue directamente a la cocina.

Cuando cerró la nevera Elena estaba de pie frente a él.

Hola – le saludó.

Hola – dijo él y bebió de la botella de agua que había sacado.

Creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no? – preguntó ella aún preocupada por cómo había reaccionado aquella mañana.

No – dijo él.

¿No? – preguntó ella sin poder creerse lo que oía.

No – volvió a responder Damon.

No lo entiendo – dijo Elena aún incrédula.

No hay nada que entender, como no hay nada de qué hablar – contestó él frío – La semana que viene me voy a Boston – añadió.

¿Cómo que te vas a Boston? – Elena no salía de su asombro.

Sí, me ha salido una buena oportunidad de trabajo y como no tengo nada aquí que me ate he decidido aceptarla – añadió y Elena le dio una sonora bofetada.

¡Eres un hijo de puta! – gritó haciendo que los otros lo oyeran desde él salón – ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no sabía lo que era el dolor porque no habían arrastrado mi corazón por el barro? Bueno, ¡gracias por enseñármelo! – le dijo dándole un empujón y saliendo de allí corriendo envuelta en lágrimas.

Eh, ¿que ha pasado? – la paró Stefan en la puerta de la cocina.

Pregúntale a él – dijo señalando a Damon y siguió su camino.

Damon estaba en medio de la cocina bebiendo agua tratando de aparentar normalidad mientras que se sentía muerto por dentro.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa Damon? – preguntó Stefan entrando.

Está mejor sin mí – contestó Damon.

Capítulo 22 – Si ya tenías pocos problemas...

Elena cerró la puerta de su habitación apoyándose en ella y dio un gran suspiro. Las lágrimas descontroladas caían por su cara. No entendía qué pasaba, no entendía nada… y por no entenderlo dolía mucho más.

Damon seguía en la cocina bebiendo agua tranquilamente mientras el enfado de Stefan se iba incrementando.

¿Me quieres decir qué cojones significa eso? ¿Qué le has dicho a Elena? – preguntó acercándose a él.

Que me voy a Boston – respondió con fingida indiferencia.

Pero, ¿y lo que hablamos? No te entiendo – Stefan no salía de su asombro como antes le pasara a Elena.

Pues no sé, estaría confundido… ahora tengo una buena oferta de trabajo.

¡Te pedí que no le hicieras daño! – gritó Stefan agarrándolo de la camiseta. Damon podía ser su mejor amigo, pero Elena era su hermana y aquello estaba por encima de todo.

Pues no haberte traído a tu hermanita a casa, ya sabes cómo soy – sonrió y Stefan le dio un fuerte empujón.

¿Qué te pasa, Damon? ¿Estás chalado? – preguntó señalándose la cabeza.

A mí no me pasa nada, vete a ver a tu hermana a su cuarto que seguro que sigue llorando – dijo Damon.

¡Te voy a partir la cara! – dijo Stefan y le dio un fuerte puñetazo rompiéndole el labio.

¡Stefan! – Klaus entró en la cocina seguido de Rebekah y separó a los dos amigos.

Llévatelo de aquí Becka – le dijo a su hermana señalando a Stefan mientras se agachaba por Damon - ¡Llevatelo! A casa – gritó y Rebekah tomó a Stefan para salir de la cocina con él. Stefan se soltó de los brazos de Rebekah pero la acompañó fuera.

Damon se tocaba el labio sentado en el suelo mirándose la sangre. Klaus se sentó junto a él y le tendió un poco de papel de cocina.

Bien, ¿me cuentas qué pasa?

No me pasa nada – protestó Damon poniéndose el papel en el labio sangrante.

No hay tal oferta de trabajo ¿no? – preguntó Klaus y Damon le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

No, no realmente – confesó – Sólo es un trabajo temporal, pero para cuando yo vuelva, Elena ya no estará aquí.

¿Y por qué haces eso? – preguntó Klaus sorprendido.

Porque es lo mejor para ella – respondió Damon mirando la sangre en el papel.

Ah, es verdad, la he visto mucho mejor cuando ha salido de aquí – ironizó Klaus.

Lo será, créeme – insistió Damon.

¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres? – preguntó Klaus.

Yo no quería que Katherine y Kol me engañaran y luego Kol se volviera loco y murieran, pero tampoco valió de mucho – respondió Damon dejando de mirarle otra vez.

¿No ves ninguna diferencia? No tuviste nada que ver en eso, sin embargo esto te lo estás haciendo tú. Es totalmente culpa tuya.

No quiero que le pase nada malo a Elena ¿entiendes? Si se queda conmigo le pasará algo malo seguro.

Oh, tienes razón – dijo Klaus poniéndose cara a él - ¿Sabes? Creo que yo voy a cortar con Stefan también, porque cuando lo hicimos la primera vez acabé en el hospital.

¿Te ríes de mí? – preguntó Damon con tono de enfado.

No, me río de lo estúpido de tu razonamiento – respondió Klaus negando con la cabeza.

¿Encima me llamas estúpido? La conversación se ha terminado, ¡Gracias! – gritó Damon y levantándose salió de la cocina.

Damon entró en su habitación muy enfadado dando un portazo.

"Entrometido…" pensó sacando su iPod del bolsillo para colocarlo en la dock y oír música para relajarse y poder dormir.

Mientras se quitaba la camiseta del hospital y se dirigía al baño en el iPod empezó a sonar "Incomplete" de los BackStreet Boys.

Tienes que estar de coña – murmuró Damon enfadándose con el iPod, fue hacia el aparato y lo sacó tirándolo sobre la cama.

En el cuarto de baño buscó dentro del armarito algo con que curarse el labio que Stefan le había roto y vio un frasco de pastillas para el dolor, de cuando se recuperaba del disparo, que aún no había gastado.

Sacó el frasco y se quedó mirándolo durante largo rato.

"Sólo será una… para dormir…" pensó abriendo el frasco y tomando una pastilla y llevando el frasco a la mesita de noche.

De madrugada Damon despertó envuelto en sudor tras haber tenido de nuevo una pesadilla.

En su pesadilla iba corriendo por una carretera oscura, no sabía dónde tenía que ir, pero sabía que debía correr para no llegar tarde y sabía que Elena estaba al final del camino.

La voz de Kol aún resonaba en su cabeza "no ganarás nunca más", "vas a perderlo todo", "no ganarás nunca más". Sintió nauseas y deseos de gritar. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo esas pesadillas? Ya había renunciado a Elena.

Encendió la luz de la mesilla aún con la respiración entrecortada y vio ahí el frasco de pastillas.

"Quizá si aumento la dosis…" pensó abriendo el frasco y tomando esta vez dos pastillas.

A la mañana siguiente Damon se levantó bastante más descansado que otros días. Se dio una relajante ducha y se vistió para ir al hospital.

Al salir de su habitación vio que la puerta del cuarto de Elena se encontraba entreabierta y no pudo evitar asomarse a ella.

Dentro Elena se miraba en el espejo vestida sólo con ropa interior rosada poniéndose dos vestidos sobre el cuerpo para ver con cual se quedaba. Damon se quedó congelado observándola. Era perfecta, su piel, sus formas… Era tan duro renunciar a ella.

Elena lo vio por el espejo y se acercó a la puerta con cara de enfado y tras atravesarlo con la mirada se la cerró en la cara sin decirle una palabra.

"¿Qué esperabas?…" pensó Damon y bajó a tomar café.

Elena estaba preparando el almuerzo para Stefan y Klaus que no tardarían en llegar.

Klaus fue el primero de los dos. Los jóvenes se pusieron a arreglar las servilletas, vasos, platos y cubiertos de la mesa mientras hablaban entre bromas.

Aún no me creo que le rompieras la nariz a mi hermano – rio a carcajadas.

Lo siento – se sonrojó Elena.

Tranquila, quiero mucho a Elijah, pero nunca me ha gustado su actitud con las chicas – le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Elena se acercó a probar la comida de la olla y Klaus se acercó a ella.

¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó Klaus apoyándose en la encimera.

Bien, bueno… no mucho, pero lo estaré – sonrió Elena forzadamente.

Elena, sé que es difícil, pero voy a decirte esto porque sé que también te importa – dijo Klaus y Elena apagó el fuego para mirarlo – Damon no está bien.

¿Qué quieres decir que no está bien? – preguntó.

Pues que creo que tiene problemas, no sé, creo que no está recuperado del todo. Me preocupa – confesó Klaus.

Es mayorcito, ha tenido toda la ayuda que ha querido y la ha rechazado. Ahora que se las apañe – respondió Elena pero en el fondo empezó a preocuparse.

En el hospital Damon empezó a encontrarse un poco nervioso. Estaba haciendo sus rondas cuando se encontró con Meredith.

Ah, Damon. Te he estado buscando todo el día. ¿Dónde andabas? – preguntó ella.

He tenido una cirugía de urgencias que se ha complicado, pero ya está todo arreglado – sonrió él - ¿Qué querías, preciosa?

Pues verás, no sé si son malas o buenas noticias, pero mi, quiero decir tu, incorporación en Boston se ha retrasado un mes por temas administrativos – le contó Meredith.

Bueno, yo tampoco sé si son malas o buenas noticias – respondió Damon encogiéndose de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, ahí se encontró con que llevaba el tarro de pastillas, no recordaba haberlo guardado, lo acarició con los dedos pero no dijo nada.

Seguro que es para bien, así te da más tiempo a arreglarlo todo – sonrió Meredith

"Dra. Saltzman, acuda a radiología". "Dra. Saltzman, acuda a radiología" sonó por los altavoces.

Me llaman – dijo ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla se marchó sonriente.

Damon siguió haciendo sus rodas.

Un mes más… no dejaba de pensar en ello. De vez en cuando acariciaba el tarro de pastillas alojado en su bolsillo.

No había tenido tiempo de comer, el día había sido totalmente de locos.

Entró en su despacho y cerró la persiana con la luz apagada para darse un poco de tranquilidad. Sacó el tarro de pastillas del bolsillo y se sentó en su sillón a contemplarlo mientras con dedos nerviosos martilleaba la mesa.

"Sólo será una…" pensó y sacando dos pastillas se las tomó con un poco de agua.

Damon llevaba allí casi una hora cuando una enfermera dio unos golpes con los nudillos y abrió la puerta.

¿Dr. Salvatore? – preguntó asomándose.

Ah, hola Vickye. Dime, pasa por favor – respondió Damon en la penumbra de su despacho.

Vengo a traerle los gráficos de evolución del paciente de esta mañana – anunció ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y le rozaba la mano al entregarle los papeles.

Gracias –musitó Damon dejándolos sobre la mesa.

¿Necesita algo más? – preguntó Vickye sentándose sobre la mesa y subiendo un poco su ya de por sí recortada falda.

Damon la miró de arriba abajo, sabía la fama que esa enfermera tenía. Acarició con el índice el expuesto muslo .

Cierra con pestillo – dijo con voz ronca.

Capítulo 23 – ¡No quiero dormir!

Vickye sonrió con malicia y se levantó a cerrar la puerta como Damon le había pedido. Se acercó hacia él abriéndose la bata lentamente mientras contoneaba sus caderas. Le apartó la silla de la mesa y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Le retiró el fonendo poniéndolo sobre la mesa, agarró su bata de hospital echándola hacia atrás sobre los hombros, y le quitó la camiseta.

Cuando lo tuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba con ella mostrando un sugerente sujetador negro, que antes se dejaba entrever por el uniforme, le rozó la cicatriz con los dedos.

Vaya, eres un chico malo… me pone esta cicatriz – dijo ella.

¿Qué? – preguntó Damon perplejo como despertando de un sueño de golpe.

Tu cicatriz… que me pone a cien – sonrió ella sensualmente.

No sabes lo que dices – dijo Damon quitándole las manos de golpe.

Es muy sexy – insistió ella.

¿Sexy? – Damon estaba asombrado y asqueado, buscó con las manos su camiseta y empujó levemente a Vickye para que se bajara de la silla – Anda déjame – dijo bruscamente.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Vickye cubriéndose con su bata de uniforme.

Déjame, sal de mi despacho por favor – pidió Damon señalando la puerta.

¿Por la cicatriz? – la decepción en la cara de Vickye era palpable.

Vete por favor – le pidió Damon sin mirarla a la cara.

Vickye refunfuñó y se terminó de poner el uniforme en su sitio.

Capullo – escupió antes de salir por donde había entrado.

Damon apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cara entre las manos aún sin ponerse la camiseta.

Por la tarde Damon estaba sentado aún en el coche delante de la puerta de su casa sin bajarse por no atreverse a entrar.

No quería tener que encontrarse con Stefan tras su pelea del día anterior, pero sobre todo no quería encontrarse con Elena. No soportaba ver a Elena comportarse con él de aquel modo, aunque, como le había dicho Klaus, toda la culpa era suya.

El coche de Stefan aparcó detrás de él y pudo ver que era Elena quien lo conducía, no parecía haberlo visto cuando salió y se fue hacia el maletero. Apareció de nuevo de detrás del coche cargada con varios archivadores de tipo AZ, uno de los archivadores de le cayó al suelo esparciendo todo su contenido de papeles.

Mierda – exclamó Elena agachándose a dejar el resto en el suelo y a recoger los papeles que se habían caído.

Damon, que había estado contemplándola por el espejo, salió del coche y se agachó a ayudarla.

Elena lo miró de malos modos pero no le dijo nada y siguió recogiendo los papeles.

¿No vas a volver a hablarme? – preguntó Damon cuando ya hubieron terminado en silencio y los dos se levantaron.

Gracias – dijo Elena sin mirarlo y agachándose a intentar coger todos los archivadores a la vez de nuevo. Damon se agachó junto a ella.

Déjame ayudarte, por favor – le pidió mostrando su resplandeciente sonrisa, esa a la que era tan difícil resistirse.

Está bien – accedió Elena.

Los dos subieron por las escaleras en silencio llevando los archivadores hasta el cuarto de Elena.

Ponlos aquí, gracias – le indicó Elena dejándolos en el suelo junto al escritorio.

Elena, voy a tardar un mes más en irme… sólo espero que podamos mantener una cierta cordialidad mientras siga viviendo aquí – dijo Damon tras un breve silencio.

Yo sólo espero no tener que hablarte más. Muchas Gracias, pero sal de mi cuarto y cierra cuando salgas – dijo y se metió en el baño.

Damon se quedó un momento mirando la puerta por donde Elena se había metido y a punto estuvo de seguirla, pero agachó la cabeza, salió del cuarto de Elena cerrando la puerta como ella le había pedido y se metió en su habitación.

Ya en su habitación sacó el tarro de pastillas se tomó dos y se echó en la cama. Rendido y ayudado por las pastillas, al poco concilió el sueño.

Esa noche Elena se había dejado convencer a regañadientes para salir con unos amigos de Rebekah a la playa de moraga. Se puso unos shorts, una camiseta de tirantes gris y unas chanclas y bajó a esperar a que la llamara Rebekah, no debía tardar en llegar.

Damon veía la imagen de Katherine desangrándose entre sus brazos. "Llama a una ambulancia por favor, llama a una ambulancia" repetía entre sueños. Kol reía a carcajadas ante él. La imagen cambiaba y era Damon quien sujetaba la pistola entre sus manos y reía. Se miraba en el espejo de la entradita y apenas reconocía su expresión, reía y reía como un loco "Llama a una ambulancia, Damon" le pedía Kol desde el suelo. Damon le miraba y disparaba.

En el momento en que apretó el gatillo Damon dio un grito despertando de la pesadilla envuelto en sudor atravesado en la revuelta cama. Tomó el frasco de pastillas y lo arrojó con furia contra la pared. No le servían de nada, no podía huir de las pesadillas. Pestañeó un par de veces y se miró las manos para comprobar que realmente no tenía sangre en ellas. Se estaba volviendo loco. Pensó que el agua fresca de la piscina le aclararía las ideas y también le quitaría el sueño que le quedaba, no pensaba volverse a dormir.

Al bajar sólo con el pantalón vaquero y descalzo se encontró a Rebekah y Elena a punto de salir de casa, las miró por un momento y sin decir nada se fue a la parte de atrás para lanzarse al agua de la piscina aún con los vaqueros puestos.

Tenía muy mala cara ¿no? – preguntó Rebekah tras unos minutos en que las dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando por donde Damon se había ido pues a las dos les había parecido lo que ahora Rebekah decía en voz alta. Elena se quedó un momento pensativa… sí que tenía mala cara, quizá Klaus tenía razón y Damon no estaba bien… ¿sería tan cabezota y estúpido como para apartarlos a todos siendo ese el caso? Bueno, ahora mismo estaba demasiado enfadada como para dejar que le importara.

Vámonos – le dijo y salió por la puerta seguida de Rebekah.

Damon había conseguido no dormir en toda la noche. Eran las 6 de la mañana y estaba muy cansado. Tras darse la enésima ducha fría se sirvió un nuevo café, estaba terminando de ponérselo en el termo cuando Elena llegó por la mañana a casa, lo vio en la cocina y subió las escaleras sin saludarle. Damon no quiso pensar dónde había pasado Elena toda la noche, estaba demasiado cansado para ello. Se fue al hospital.

Elena pasó el día prácticamente durmiendo, recuperando las energías de la noche pasada. Lo cierto es que lo había pasado muy bien, por fin se había distraído y relajado como hacía mucho tiempo. Al anochecer estaba en el columpio de la entrada repasando unas notas en el portátil mientras cenaba un sándwich cuando llegó Damon. La miró, ella creyó que iba a decirle algo por como abrió la boca para hablar, se llevó las manos al pelo y finalmente entró en la casa.

Esa noche Stefan se quedaba con Klaus, así que Elena retrasó todo lo que pudo el entrar en casa para así no tener que coincidir con Damon mientras éste cenaba o cualquier cosa.

Casi a la dos de la madrugada le entró un poco de fresco y decidió irse al salón, aún no tenía sueño pues había estado casi todo el día en la cama, pensó que ver la tele le vendría bien.

Lo que no se esperaba por nada del mundo es lo que vio cuando llegó al salón.

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro del salón, escribía en una libreta mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo cuando parecía no recordar algo.

Dorsal Ancho, Infraespinoso, Trapecio, Deltoides… - se pasaba la mano por los cabellos y apretaba más el bolígrafo y los ojos - Redondo Mayor, Redondo Menor, Supraespinoso - se pasaba las manos por el pelo y continuaba nervioso.

Parecía que en ningún momento hubiese visto que Elena había entrado al salón, Elena contempló que a su lado había una cafetera vacía y un vaso, además de un par de latas de refresco. Tenía una gran cantidad de papeles sobre la mesa y en el suelo, continuaba escribiendo en su libreta con la tenue luz de la lámpara de pie y ajeno a ella.

Bíceps Braquial, Braquial Anterior, Coracobraquial….. ¡Mierda! …. Extensor, sí… Extensor Radial Corto del Carpo – siguió murmurando.

¿Damon? – preguntó Elena empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

Cuádriceps - Vasto Medio o Crural, Grácil, Glúteo….

¿Damon? – volvió a preguntar al ver que no le respondía

Ah, hola – dijo levantando levemente la cabeza y continuó en lo que estaba – Isquiotibiales… Semimembranoso

¿Qué haces? – preguntó con tono de cautela.

Escribo todo los músculos del cuerpo – respondió pero sin levantar la vista de la libreta -Sartorio, Tibial Anterior... Bíceps… No, ese ya lo he puesto… - miró las hojas buscando si era verdad que lo había escrito antes

¿Por qué haces eso a las dos de la mañana, Damon? – preguntó Elena acercándose a él con cuidado. Ahora sí que estaba realmente preocupada.

No lo encuentro…ya lo he puesto, ¿verdad? - preguntó a Elena.

Damon, me estás asustando.

Pues vete a la cama, ¡me desconcentras! – le gritó y volvió a sentarse a escribir - Serrato Mayor, Soleo, Tríceps Sural…

Damon, ¿para qué escribes los músculos del cuerpo a las dos de la mañana? – volvió a preguntarle Elena arrodillándose frente a él.

Vete a la cama – pidió como ordenando las hojas que había escrito.

Damon, ¿qué te pasa? – insistió Elena.

No me pasa nada, soy médico, tengo que saberme los músculos, huesos y esas cosas, vete a la cama, Elena.

Damon, ¿pero porqué haces esto? – preguntó ya bastante preocupada.

¡Porque no quiero dormirme! – le gritó él desesperado– No pienso dormirme y tener otra pesadilla. ¡No!

¿Tienes pesadillas otra vez? – preguntó ella preocupada poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

Sí… - confesó él en un susurro con la guardia baja por la falta de sueño.

¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir Damon? – preguntó Elena dulcemente.

Dos días – reconoció abrazando la libreta y cerrando los ojos.

Elena se quedó un momento contemplándolo, estaba realmente enfadada con él, furiosa, no se merecía lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía resistirse a verlo sufriendo tanto. Dio un gran suspiro.

Antes cuando dormías conmigo no tenías pesadillas – le dijo, una lágrima escapó por los ojos de Damon.

¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo? – preguntó Elena, Damon abrió los ojos de par en par, con miedo, pero también con desesperación.

Anda ven – dijo Elena levantándose y tendiéndole la mano – Vamos a dormir – dijo con la dulce sonrisa que sólo reservaba para él.

Damon la miró largo rato, el corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente… cuánto la quería. Levantó la mano con miedo, como un mendigo hambriento al que ofrecieran un poco de pan la tomó agarrándose a ella, a su tabla de salvación.

Juntos y en silencio subieron por las escaleras, Elena iba delante guiándolo, Damon la seguía agarrado a su mano. Entraron en el cuarto de Elena y ella lo ayudó a tumbarse y se tumbó junto a él.

Elena… yo… - trató de decir, pero ella se levantó y le tapó la boca para que no hablara.

Duérmete Damon, descansa – le dijo y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Damon se abrazó a ella y respirando el suave olor de sus cabellos se quedó profundamente dormido al momento.

Capítulo 24 – Es tu día.

Elena contemplaba a Damon mientras éste dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Tenía una expresión serena y relajada. Observó sus negras pestañas, su hermoso perfil, su boca entrecerrada por la que se escapaba suavemente la respiración. Qué distinta esta imagen de él a la que contempló anoche.

Se asustó muchísimo al verlo de aquella manera, completamente fuera de sí, asustado, como loco… aquel recuerdo la entristeció. Había cambiado tanto su vida en tan poco tiempo, había sufrido tanto. Ella habría deseado evitarle cualquier dolor, deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero no podía si él no la dejaba, si él la evitaba. ¿Cómo ayudarle cuando pensaba irse a la otra punta del país?

Frunció el ceño en un atisbo de enfado, Damon estaba comportándose como un cobarde, estaba huyendo de los problemas. Ella no era una cobarde, ella le ayudaría a enfrentar sus miedos, porque a ella él le importaba. Por una extraña razón no podía apartarse de él, por más que él intentara apartarla. Verlo así, tranquilo a su lado, la hacía sentir bien, la hacía reafirmarse en su idea de no apartarse de él. De ayudarlo a pesar de lo cabezota que era.

Damon comenzó lentamente a despertarse, Elena se apartó un poco y se sentó en la cama a su lado. Damon se frotó los ojos y finalmente los abrió. Cuando la vio sentada a su lado su primera reacción fue sonreír, pero luego se avergonzó y se levantó incorporándose de un salto.

Elena, yo… - se llevó una mano al pelo nervioso.

Buenos días a ti también, ¿qué tal has dormido? – preguntó ella ignorando su incomodidad. Damon se paró a pensar por un momento… ¡no había tenido pesadillas! Se sentó en la cama al darse cuenta de ello.

He dormido muy bien – reconoció mirando al suelo.

Me alegro – dijo Elena sentándose a su lado y tomándole una de las manos que descansaban sobre el muslo. Damon miró la mano de Elena y la miró a los ojos, le sonreía.

Dios, ¿qué hora es? ¡Tengo que irme a trabajar! – dijo levantándose de un salto.

No – respondió Elena – No tienes que ir.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Damon sin saber a qué se refería.

Verás, esta mañana cuando me desperté, te vi durmiendo tan tranquilo que cogí tu móvil y llamé a Ric, le conté la noche que habías pasado y que por favor te cubriera para que no fueras hoy a trabajar.

¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! – protestó.

Damon, es la una del medio día – dijo Elena armada de paciencia, como si explicara algo a un niño pequeño.

La una… - murmuró Damon sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Elena lo miró. Damon miraba al suelo y no hablaba, tenía las manos entrelazadas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, parecía perdido, tan frágil. Ella se levantó y se puso de rodillas delante de él, tomándole de las manos.

¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – le preguntó sonriente.

Agh, Elena – suspiró soltando una de las manos y llevándosela al pelo.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella.

¿Cómo es que ni siquiera quieres hacer algo conmigo? ¿Cómo es que incluso me hables? Yo… yo… - Elena le puso un dedo sobre los labios haciéndolo callar.

¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó sonriendo de nuevo.

Elena, por favor… no te acerques tanto a mí – dijo él apartando su mano pero no soltándola.

¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

Porque si te acercas más voy a besarte, y no puedo besarte, no merezco ni respirar el mismo aire que tú respiras – confesó mirándola a los ojos profundamente.

¡Ya está bien! - gritó ella poniéndose en pie y Damon se sobresaltó ante su reacción – Se acabó eso de que eres de lo peor, que todo lo malo te pasa, que no mereces nada… ¡Se acabó! ¿Me oyes? Es verdad que has tenido mala suerte, te han pasado cosas horribles, y es verdad que has sido… en fin… un capullo conmigo – Damon sonrió – Sí, también digo capullo – sonrió Elena de vuelta – Pero ¡ya esta bien! Hoy es tu día, hoy vamos a ir a donde quieras, a hacer lo que quieras, a olvidarnos de todo y a relajarnos, ¿de acuerdo? – se arrodilló de nuevo frente a él y le tomó de las manos – El pasado puede doler, Damon, pero puedes huir o puedes aprender de él. ¿De acuerdo? – le preguntó.

De acuerdo – sonrió Damon cautivado por ella – Me gusta esa frase.

Bueno, es del Rey León – sonrió Elena sacándole la lengua y Damon rio a carcajadas.

Me encanta oírte reír – sonrió Elena.

Tú me haces esto, Elena. Tú me haces feliz – dijo él tomándole la cara entre las manos – Yo….

Ah, ah, ah, luego. Ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer? –preguntó ella tomando sus manos. Damon suspiró.

La verdad que me gustaría ir a la playa – sonrió.

Genial – dijo Elena levantándose – Venga, venga arriba a prepararte, ya has dormido bastante – protestó tirando de él y sacándolo del cuarto – En quince minutos te veo abajo – sonrió y cerró la puerta con él fuera.

Cuando Elena cerró la puerta Damon la acarició con la mano, Elena era fantástica, era lo mejor que tenía, era todo lo que necesitaba. Se lo diría, se lo demostraría, se lo agradecería, pero ahora mismo se pondría el bañador e iría con ella a la playa. Sonrió y fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Elena se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró, no era fácil, pero ella era muy cabezota, ella era fuerte, sería fuerte por los dos, sabía que él la amaba, lo sabía, sabía que merecía la pena, que aunque ahora mismo no lo pareciera merecería la pena. Damon merecía la pena, ella lo sabía, lo conocía y lo amaba por quien era y por lo que era.

Damon estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras cuando vio a Elena bajar hacia él. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, un vestido verde manzana que resaltaba perfectamente su tez morena y un biquini negro del que se veían las tiras atadas a su cuello. Damon se quedó contemplándola y se puso entre ella y el final de las escaleras.

Estás preciosa, Elena – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Gracias – sonrió ella más ampliamente.

Dijiste que hoy era mi día, que haríamos lo que yo quisiera – dijo él acercándose más a ella.

Sí – susurró Elena perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

Quiero besarte – susurró él.

Eso es jugar sucio – sonrió ella y Damon asintió acariciándole la barbilla con su mano derecha.

Te quiero, Elena – dijo antes de acercarse a posar un dulce beso en sus labios.

El corazón de Elena dio un vuelco al oír aquellas palabras, al sentir cómo los labios de Damon la besaban con dulzura, con cariño, cómo le acariciaba la cara suavemente con el pulgar.

Se apartó de ella sonriendo, ella le estaba sonriendo de vuelta y no pudo evitar fundirse con ella en un abrazo. Estuvieron abrazados no sabían ni cuánto tiempo, Damon tenía su cara enterrada en el cuello de Elena, absorbiendo su aroma, sintiendo su calma, su fuerza, su amor… era tan maravillosa, era todo tan increíble con ella.

Se separaron y Damon la tomó de la mano.

Vamos a la playa – le dijo y los dos salieron de casa.

Durante todo el trayecto a la playa Damon le tenía la mano tomada y conducía así, como tanto le gustaba a los dos. Mientras se detenían en algún semáforo le acariciaba el reverso con el pugar y la contemplaba sonriente. Ella estaba sentada vuelta hacia él mirándolo sonriendo también, se sentía completamente feliz. Pero poco a poco la mirada de Damon fue cambiando, sus ojos empezaron a oscurecerse, a no ser un azul de amanecer, sino un oscuro azul del que precede a tormenta, y Elena lo notó.

¿Qué es? ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó cuando aparcaron el coche en la playa. Damon le soltó la mano y apoyó ambas manos en el volante dando un gran suspiro.

Yo no estoy bien, Elena – dijo sin mirarla.

Ya lo sé, pero yo estoy aquí ¿vale? – dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de él.

Pero tú eres tan maravillosa, tan dulce… yo no quiero meterte en mi vida, no quiero meterte en el desastre que soy – dijo aún sin mirarla.

Damon, ¿tú me quieres? – preguntó ella y Damon se volvió a mirarla.

Más que a nada, más de lo que nunca he querido – dijo serio.

Entonces, confía en mí. Vamos a la playa – sonrió.

¿Y si vuelven las pesadillas, Elena? Sólo ha sido una noche, he pasado una noche perfecta contigo, tengo miedo de pasar un día perfecto y que a la noche todo vuelva a ser como antes, que yo vuelva a estar hundido, perdido… tengo miedo Elena – dijo echando la cabeza sobre el volante. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio y Damon se giró a mirarla.

¿No dices nada? – preguntó él.

¿Qué puedo decir? No sé que decirte. Yo te hablo y te hablo y no me escuchas, te hundes y no sé como sacarte, no sé que hacer, no sé que decirte. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres seguir así, quieres hundirte más? O quieres salir de esto… conmigo – preguntó con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Una de ellas escapó y Damon se apresuró a tomarla entre sus dedos.

Quiero ir a la playa – sonrió, y ella sonrió de vuelta y se abrazó a él.

Capítulo 25 – Lucha.

Damon salió del coche y se fue a la parte trasera a coger la bolsa con las cosas. Sonriente se acercó a Elena y la tomó de la mano para ir juntos a la playa.

¿Estás seguro de que aquí hay playa? – preguntó Elena al no ver más que rocas y ningún otro coche aparcado.

Confía en mí – le dijo él con su amplia sonrisa.

Damon la guio a través de las rocas y la iba ayudando a ir a la playa.

Al llegar abajo Elena vio a lo que Damon se refería, una calita para ellos solos, con poca arena, fina y blanca rodeada por las rocas y con un agua clara y transparente. Era perfecto, la sonrisa de Elena le iluminó la cara.

¿Te gusta? – preguntó Damon soltando la bolsa.

¡Me encanta! – gritó ella dando un salto para abrazarlo y los dos cayeron a la arena riendo.

Vamos al agua – dijo Elena levantándose y quitándose el vestido. Damon se sentó en la toalla y la contempló acercarse a la orilla.

Elena se acercaba al agua y se alejaba riendo como una niña, salpicaba levemente con los pies y reía, se la veía completamente feliz.

Damon pensó en cuando él era así, cuando su vida era más fácil, cuando todas las cosas estaban en su sitio.

_Alice entró en el salón dejando la bandeja con magdalenas en medio de la mesa._

_No cojáis ninguna aún que están un poco calientes – advirtió a los jóvenes que estaban sentados a la mesa estudiando._

_¿Cuándo hace Kol algo de lo que se le dice, madre? – bromeó Damon._

_Desde luego no tantas veces como tú- le sacó la lengua Kol tomando una magdalena y dándole un bocado – Ah – protestó, pues realmente estaban aún calientes. _

_Toma, te lo mereces – rio Damon y Kol le lanzó la magdalena a la cabeza haciéndolo parar de reír._

_Te vas a enterar – dijo y, antes de que hubiera acabado la frase, Kol ya se había levantado. Los dos jóvenes salieron a correr por la casa riendo y finalmente Damon atrapó a su hermano al pie de las escaleras y se puso sobre él agarrándole los brazos con las piernas, pues era mayor mayor y más fuerte._

_¿Quieres magdalena ahora, Kol? – le amenazó enseñándole la magdalena que había recogido del suelo – Con suerte hasta tiene alguna pelusa._

_¡No! ¡No! Suéltame, mamáaaaaaaa – protestó Kol intentando zafarse mientras Damon le restregaba la magdalena por la cara._

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Alice al lado de sus hijos con los brazos en jarra. Los dos chicos se levantaron de un salto._

_Ha empezado él – dijeron a la vez señalándose el uno al otro._

_No he sido yo mamá, ha sido él que me fastidia todo el rato – explicó Damon._

_Yo no he hecho nada – se excusó Kol._

_¡Ya está bien! A vuestro cuarto los dos – acabó Alice y señaló la planta de arriba. – Ahora os quedáis los dos sin magdalenas._

_Los dos chicos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras con mala cara._

_Ya te vale – dijo Damon dándole un empujón a su hermano._

_Ya te vale a ti – respondió Kol devolviéndoselo – ¿una partida a la Play?_

_El que llegue primero elige- dijo Damon y los dos salieron a correr hacia el cuarto riendo._

Damon vio como Elena resurgía del agua y se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Fue saliendo acercándose a él lentamente mientras se escurría su larga coleta.

¿No vienes? – le preguntó.

La verdad es que tengo hambre, no he desayunado – protestó Damon tocándose la barriga.

Ah, es verdad, es que tenías un aspecto tan adorable que me dio pena despertarte – sonrió Elena arrodillándose junto a él en la toalla.

Gracias, necesitaba mucho dormir – sonrió Damon.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a buscar en la mochila y sacaron los bocadillos que Damon había preparado antes de salir. Se sentaron juntos en la misma toalla, Elena cruzó las piernas como un indio y Damon se recostó sobre un lado para para devorar su bocadillo. Estuvieron en silencio mientras comían. Cuando Elena terminó volvió a buscar en la mochila la crema y empezó a echarse por los brazos y las piernas.

¿Me pones un poco? – preguntó dándose la vuelta y soltando la cuerda de su bikini para que Damon le diera en la espalda.

Damon comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras le daba la crema y sus manos se deslizaron por el lateral de su cuerpo y coparon sus pechos.

¡Damon! – protestó ella volviéndose tapándose como pudo.

Lo siento, no pensaba, me dejé llevar – sonrió Damon con gesto travieso.

Pues no, pórtate como un niño bueno y dame crema que no me quiero quemar – protestó Elena volviendo a darse la vuelta.

Damon le echó la crema y cuando acabó le ató el bikini a la espalda.

Gracias – dijo ella dándose la vuelta - ahora tú.

Damon se quitó la camiseta y se echó hacia atrás, Elena se subió sobre él a horcajadas para empezar a ponerle crema sobre el pecho y los hombros.

Elena, como sigas mucho rato así… no voy a seguir siendo un niño bueno – sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras ella le ponía la crema – ¿De qué crees que estoy hecho, de acero?

Bueno, no sé, ahora mismo noto algo poniéndose duro.

¡Elena! – gritó Damon fingiendo escandalizarse y se echó atrás riendo a carcajadas, Elena se tumbó junto a él.

Me encanta esta playa – dijo Elena.

A mí me gusta mucho más poder compartirla contigo – sonrió Damon acariciando su cadera.

Gracias Damon – dijo Elena incorporándose para mirarlo seriamente.

¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? – preguntó él extrañado.

Por intentarlo – sonrió.

Oh, Elena – dijo él acariciando su cara – Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado debo darte las gracias por cada día de mi vida desde que tú estás en ella. ¿Cómo no intentarlo? ¿Cómo no iba a hacer todo lo que tú me pidieras?

Me parece bien – sonrió ella poniéndose de rodillas.

¿Ah sí? – preguntó Damon travieso.

Sí, ¡porque nos vamos al agua! – dijo ella levantándose y tirando de él, en ese momento el móvil de Elena empezó a sonar y ella se acercó a su bolsa a cogerlo. Era Stefan.

Elena le hizo un gesto a Damon de que esperara un minuto y se alejó unos pasos de él para contestar.

¿Elena?

Hola Stef, dime – respondió.

Elena, ¿dónde estás?, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Stefan preocupado.

En la playa, ¿qué pasa?

Elena, estoy en el salón de casa y hay un montón de latas de refresco por el suelo, la cafetera está aquí, hay un montón de papeles pintados algunos en letra inteligible tirados por todas partes – explicó Stefan mientras recogía algunas cosas.

Oh – dijo Elena al recordar la noche anterior de Damon – Ha sido Damon, ayer estaba muy mal Stef.

¿Damon? Bichito, no me digas que está ahí contigo.

Vale, no te lo digo – sonrió ella.

Elena, ¿qué haces? ¿Y qué le pasa a Damon?

Stef, está todo controlado ¿vale? Damon se ha disculpado conmigo, y ahora está mejor. No te preocupes por mí, soy mayorcita.

Me preocupo por los dos, Elena. Él no está bien, y no quiero que vuelva a hacerte llorar.

No te preocupes, yo me encargo – sonrió de nuevo.

Está bien, confío en ti. ¿Vendréis a cenar? – preguntó.

Supongo que sí, gracias Stef.

Cuídate.

Cuando Elena colgó se giró a Damon que la miraba con cara triste de pie junto a la toalla.

No ¿eh? – le riño ella dejando el móvil sobre la toalla y tomándole de la mano – Nada de empezar con la autoflagelación, hoy es tu día ¿recuerdas?

Está bien –sonrió Damon acercándose a ella, Elena le sonrió y juntos se acercaron al agua.

Entraron al agua entre risas mientras se salpicaban el uno al otro riendo y jugando totalmente felices y relajados.

Nadaron durante largo rato, disfrutando de la temperatura del agua y de la compañía.

Nunca quise irme a Boston – dijo Damon mientras flotaban en el agua uno frente a otro – Nunca debí decir que no eras nada para mí, pero tenía miedo Elena, estaba teniendo esas pesadillas, te veía muerta, o peor... me veía a mí mismo matándote.

Eran sueños – dijo ella.

Lo sé, pero son tan vividos… ahora mismo los recuerdo y me siguen dando escalofríos, sigo teniendo miedo de volver a dormir… y ahora también tengo miedo de perderte – reconoció.

No vas a perderme Damon – dijo ella acercándose a él.

Lo siento mucho, Elena. Siento haberme comportado como un cobarde capullo – sonrió al recordar como la había llamado.

Bueno, yo te quiero así tal cual eres – sonrió ella.

Se tumbaron a flotar bocarriba agarrados de la mano con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contraste de la frescura del agua con el calor del sol y cuando decidieron que estaban lo bastante arrugados fueron a salir.

Damon la atrajo hacia sí antes de salir del agua y la besó apasionadamente desanudándole el bikini, ella protestó contra su boca.

He querido hacer esto desde que te lo vi puesto esta mañana – sonrió él y ella volvió a besarle.

¿Estás teniendo un buen día? – preguntó Elena al separarse de él sin preocuparse de volver a ponerse la parte superior del bikini, que había acabado en manos de Damon.

No puedo quejarme, pero creo que le falta algo a mi colección – sonrió mostrándole el bikini. Elena sonrió inclinando la cabeza a un lado y, aceptando el reto, metió las manos en el agua y desató los nudos sacando el bikini en una de sus manos. Los ojos de Damon se abrieron como platos al ver lo que había hecho, ella rio a carcajadas y le tiró el bikini al lado.

¡Toma! ¡Todo tuyo! – rio y comenzó a correr hacia la orilla, Damon se quedó petrificado con la parte de abajo del bañador a su lado y la parte de arriba en la mano contemplando como Elena salía del agua desnuda y se estrujaba el pelo de la coleta para escurrir el agua tumbándose en la toalla de espaldas sin girarse ni un momento hacia él. Elena en la toalla sonreía triunfante.

Damon pestañeó un par de veces y recogió el bikini de Elena, que comenzaba a alejarse, para salir del agua.

Llegó junto a la toalla, puso el bikini junto a Elena quien estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados, se quitó su bañador y se tumbó junto a ella sin decir una palabra y sin dejar de contemplar su cuerpo desnudo por el que brillaban gotas de agua.

Tentado por ella, por lo que contemplaba, se acercó colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de la espalda de Elena y pasó su lengua de arriba abajo por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cuello.

Me encanta el sabor de la sal sobre tu piel – le susurró en el oído, Elena se giró lentamente sonriendo y se agarró a su cuello para comenzar a besarle dulcemente, Damon se movió para terminar de colocarse sobre ella y tiernamente comenzaron a moverse al compás de sus respiraciones e hicieron el amor en aquella playa mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

Damon y Klaus fregaban los platos de la cena. Damon les había contado todo lo que había pasado durante este tiempo, las pesadillas, la parte de las pastillas que había omitido a Elena y a la que ella reaccionó mirándolo preocupada…. Todo. Stefan y él habían aclarado las cosas, pues a pesar de todo ambos se querían muchísimo.

Hace tiempo – comenzó a decir Klaus – Mi hermana y yo tuvimos un accidente grave de choche, estuvimos a punto de caer al agua desde un puente – explicó.

Oh, vaya – exclamó Damon sorprendido.

Lo cierto es que empecé a tener horribles pesadillas en las que veía cómo caíamos al agua y yo no conseguía salir, no conseguía sacarnos a tiempo, golpeaba el cristal inútilmente y no pasaba nada. Mis padres me obligaron a ir a un psicólogo, probé con pastillas para dormir, pero nada de eso funcionó.

¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó Damon girándose hacia él intrigado.

Pues verás, un día decidí que ya no tendría más pesadillas, así que me fui a la cama con esa convicción, me concentré en el sueño que quería tener y soñé que Becka y yo caíamos por el puente, pero yo rompía el cristal trasero con mis pies y salíamos a la superficie los dos sanos y salvos. Desde entonces no volví a tener más pesadillas, y cuando algo me altera el sueño hago lo mismo, yo controlo mis sueños – sonrió Klaus.

Damon se quedó largo rato mirándolo y poco a poco una sonrisa fue dibujándose en su cara.

Una vez más, gracias Klaus – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y salió disparado de la cocina.

Al llegar al salón, le dio un beso en los labios a Elena.

Me voy a la cama, tengo que dormir un poco – dijo acariciándole el pelo.

¿Seguro? – preguntó ella.

Seguro – dijo y dándole un beso en la frente deseó las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto.

Damon estaba tumbado en la cama con el pantalón del pijama y sin camiseta. Tenía una mano en el pecho desnudo y la otra sobre la cama agarrando las sábanas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su respiración agitada. Estaba asustado, intentaba relajarse para poderse dormir. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Klaus, en concentrarse, en controlar sus sueños. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en qué quería soñar, qué quería ver en sus sueños.

Y entonces la vio: Elena majestuosamente desnuda saliendo del mar, acercándose a él sonriente mientras se estrujaba su coleta. Comenzó a sentir los rayos de sol bañando su piel, a oler el mar, oía las olas, sentía la arena bajo sus pies, la calma… y la tenía a ella. Alargó su mano para unirla a la de Elena y se acercó a besarla.

Los rayos de sol despuntaban tenuemente a través de la persiana cuando Damon abrió los ojos. En el reloj de su mesilla eran las siete de la mañana. Había dormido toda la noche, toda la noche sin pesadillas. No, no sólo sin pesadillas, sino con un sueño hermoso y tranquilo.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió de su habitación para ir al cuarto de Elena. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y allí estaba ella profundamente dormida en su cama. Sonrió ampliamente al verla y tras cerrar se acercó a la cama con sigilo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la cara y los labios y Elena fue despertando poco a poco sonriendo.

Elena se desperezó un poco y le cogió la cara entre las manos, estaba muy contento, su expresión había cambiado completamente.

Buenos días – le dijo - ¿has dormido bien?

He dormido mejor que bien, porque he soñado contigo – dijo él y se acercó a besarla más intensamente en los labios, poco a poco se introdujo en la cama con ella y la fue besando y acariciando mientras la desnudaba para tenerla como en su sueño y para hacer el amor con ella.

Horas más tarde los dos continuaban abrazados y entrelazados entre las sábanas.

Tendré que hablar con Ric y Meredith, tienen que buscar a alguien que vaya por mí a Boston. Ahora no quiero irme – dijo Damon.

Pero no puedes hacer eso, ellos cuentan contigo, tienes que ir – dijo Elena.

¿Y estar un año lejos de ti? – sonrió el poniéndose sobre ella – No te preocupes, hablaré con ellos y encontraremos la solución. De todas formas he estado pensando en tomarme unos meses de excedencia, tengo que recuperarme del todo, quiero tener un poco de tiempo de tranquilidad. Quiero recuperar fuerzas y reponerme – dijo tumbándose boca arriba.

Si crees que es lo mejor para ti – dijo Elena.

Lo mejor para mí eres tú, de eso no tengo dudas – dijo él y volvió a besarla de nuevo.

**FIN **


End file.
